One Shot
by ShinjiLover
Summary: Just when Barry thinks he's found love with Paul, things don't work out as planned. One-Sided ColdCoffeeShipping/ClingyShipping! Warning: Yaoi and Male Pregnancy!
1. Chapter 1 One Shot

One Shot

My orange eyes fixed on the lavender haired teen. He was Paul. _The _Paul. The idol of my life. Finally, I am able to see him face-to-face, and it's exciting! I anxiously grabbed his hand and gazed into those coal dark eyes of his. They were dark, but they had something pure in them that could draw anyone in. He raised an eyebrow at me as my eyes lit up with absolute glee.

"Oh my gosh, Paul!" I joyfully squealed like a fan girl. "Paul, I'm your biggest fan! I love you so much! You're just too amazing! I love everything about you! I love your battle style and how you train your Pokemon! ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!"

If I knew any better, I wouldn't've even spoken to my idol, but I was blinded by my hyperactive reaction to be able to speak to him like this. He glared into my eyes and made my happiness disappear from me completely.

"Look, Blondie," he began in a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine the more he spoke. It's amazing how one can use an emotionless tone, and manage to sound so cold simultaneously. "I don't care how much you adore me, but stay away from me. You are just a desperate person who really needs to get a life, so do me a favor, if you love me so much, and stay out of mine."

He left me stupefied at those words. I thought this was the best moment of my life, being able to speak to Paul for the first time of my life, and he goes and completely crushes it with his cruel ways. I should've expected him to be this cruel to me though. What would a rock star want with some pathetic, over-obsessed fan boy, anyway?

"Paul... I-..."

"What's your name, Blondie?" He interrupted me. ...Seriously, why does he keep referring to me as a famous female singer? Oh, that's right, he doesn't know my name. Duh!

"Oh, erm, Barry."

"Barry, eh?" Paul scanned me up and down, making me feel like he was judging me out of only my looks. ...Hey, if I was lucky enough, maybe he'd go out with me. "You're pretty cute, for a overly hyper Blond."

"What's _that _supposed to mean? That all Blonds are stupid??" I retorted.

"Yup, all blonds are stupid, which you've proven perfectly."

"Grr!" I couldn't believe that-.... oh, I can't even say it. He's just a big, fat jerk, in other terms. How _dare_ he treat me like this!

"You said you adored me, Blondie?" Oh, and there the big, fat jerk goes with referring to me as a famous female singer again.....

"Yeah, _and_?" I questioned him. He drew closer to me and pressed his lips against mine, making me flush as red as a tomato. ...Wait, was this really happening? Was he really kissing me, or was it one of my fantasy dreams again?Just when I started enjoying the kiss, he pulled away.

"C'mon. I'll take you to my place." He smirked. My eyes lit up. This can't be happening... this cannot be happening.

"Really!?" I chirped, only to receive a nod in response. He dragged me down the sidewalk and into a large white mansion. He pulled me upstairs, down a long hallway, and into the last room on the right.... his bedroom. Shit, I knew what was coming... Was I ready for this? Was I really able to handle this?

He pinned me to the bed and kissed my neck seductively. I let out a moan, gripping his jacket, a blush appearing on my cheeks. Paul ran his coarse fingers through my blond hair with one had, while he untied my green scarf with the other. Feeling his chest pressed against mine... it felt nice. I didn't care what I was getting myself into, I was loving every second of it. I didn't want it to end. Never. I was friggin' 16, and I still didn't have my first boyfriend, or first kiss, or anything. I needed to enjoy it right now with Paul. I needed to know what he's already experienced like four times already. I need to have sex!

_-_-_-_-_-

I kissed Paul one last time before resting my naked body next to his, wrapping him in my arms. ...Oh, that was the best experience of my life. Never had I thought it would be this enjoyable to give up your virginity so easily... and I didn't regret it.

"So, do you think I'm still cute, now?" I asked, face flushed bright red, and eyes shut. A smile spread across my lips. I couldn't stop smiling after the amazing sex we engaged in moments ago.

"You're cute, but you suck in bed," he replied, eyes shut as well. "though, I don't blame you, since this is your first time."

I smiled more. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was gonna have a heart attack caused from all the pleasure. The closer I got to Paul, the more I began to like him. Maybe even love! Maybe this was all meant to be for me to bump into him earlier, literally, when I went to head back to my house. Yes, it was fate! It was destiny that lead me into Paul's arms. This is true love, I tell you. Nothing could ever ruin what I share with him. Again, I don't regret what I did. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown Illness

Unknown Illness

It had been a month since I last saw Paul.... and I've been ill for the past two weeks. It didn't bother me though. It was only just a bit of vomiting here and there. No biggie. I guess it's just because of my sudden cravings for chocolates and ice cream all the time. ...Or maybe it was that chocolate cake I've been eating a small sliver of every morning lately. It doesn't bother me though, like I said.

I just finished up today's reports. Yup. I'm a reporter, and I'm on TV! How cool is that?! My dad's best friend totally got me the job, since he totally knew I had always wanted to be a reporter. Life's not so bad as a reporter.... just, once in a while, I feel like I'm a stalker.

Anyhow, when today's reports were finished, that meant my face won't be on TV till the next morning. I picked up my cup of coffee and took a sip of it, only to choke on it when _her _voice called out to me.

"Hey short stack, stop with the goof-ball act already. Reporters are supposed to be serious. Not fool around like little children."

Ugh... why'd she have to ruin my fun? Reporters are allowed to be energetic and have fun with their reports, right?

....You're asking me a million freakin' times, "whose this women!?", right? Well, she's my competition, Lauren Abigail. She's a thirty-four year old women with light brown long hair that reaches her lower back. Her eyes are hazel, resembling stone rocks, as hard as her heart. Not that I really care to notice, since I'm gay, but her breasts must be abnormally huge. I'm not exaggerating them either. Surprising her slender body can support her with those boobies of hers.

"Oh go to hell, Lauren," I sighed, since she complains about my reports everyday because I don't take my job 'seriously'. Tsk, what does she know? I took another sip of my coffee, shutting my eyes to try to ignore her.

"You're just a little shit," Lauren said, trying to agitate me.

"You're just a jerk who can't leave a teenager alone." I stated flatly. I then began exiting the building, but stopped when she spoke once more.

"Where are you going? Had enough already?"

"Lauren, please, I'm not feeling well and would like to get back home. Criticize me later when I am in the mood for it, not like I ever am though..." With that said, I left, feeling the nice morning sun beat down on me. It's warmth made me feel just a little better than I felt before, but I wouldn't be totally fine till this sickness went away. I walked down the sidewalk, passing by many different faces that stared at me as I passed by. Those faces taunted me, but I didn't care simultaneously. I was pretty much used to all those expressions.... being isolated by the world most of the time. People thought I was too strange to be human. I wasn't blinded by it. Every person in town knew who I was, especially since everyone treated me the same. They'd disrespect me and try to avoid me as much as possible. Again, I didn't care. I was me, and I won't change to impress no one.

I reached home, finally. I approached the front door and dug a hand into my pants pocket. When I found the key, I put it in the door knob and unlocked the door. Then I let myself inside, closing the door with my back. I leaned against the door for a moment before I slipped off my shoes and put them on the shoe rack, then taking another sip of that coffee I still held in my left hand. I walked down the hallway and up the small set of stairs. I was in the living room, where I'd find my parents in their daily places. They were sitting at their computer desks, which was to my right, up against the wall. They were focused on their laptops, working on work stuff. Typical. The workaholics they are, they would be working their business lives from their laptops.

"Mom, Dad," I began, getting their attention, which I did. "I'm gonna cook up breakfast now. Anything in particular you want to eat?"

"I would like scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, and a slice of toast. A nice cold glass of Orange Juice with it, please." Mom ordered, then went back to her work.

"A bowl of cereal, a side of bacon and toast, and a cold glass of milk," Dad demanded, also going back to his work.

I sighed, used to their rather demanding ways, after putting up with it for eleven years now. I went into the kitchen and began making my parent's breakfast.

Yes, this is totally like my version of Cinderella. I'm a servant to my lazy parents. I even have to remind them to get up to use the bathroom and get up in the morning. It's not funny how much I do for these people. I have to cook them three square meals a day, and everything, otherwise nothing gets done.... or they yell at me. Depending on the situation.

I guess I kinda feel like I've been parenting my parents all these years. I mean, I pretty much do everything a parent would have to do for their child for them. ...Just, I don't pay the bills. Dad does.

...Oh, that's right. I haven't told you much about my parents. Well, to start, my mother's name is Heather. Mom has short blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, and orange eyes, lighter than mine. She usually wears a black business jacket, pink top underneath, and a black skirt to match the jacket. She always wore black high heels and pantyhose, even though she wouldn't go anywhere in them. Like I said before, she doesn't move from that desk. Too into her business life to care.

Dad.... Dad, oh, Dad. Albert... The one I worry about the most out of the two of them. He also has short blond hair, but reaches just under his earlobe. He has dark brown eyes, and wears a black business outfit, as you'd expect a business man to wear. He was the meanest of my parents. He always mistreated me more than Mom did. I didn't mind though. I just was afraid of him snapping one day and hurting me or something. For now, I had nothing to worry about though...

I finished preparing their breakfast and served them their food. Afterwards, I lied back on the couch and shut my eyes. All I needed was a few hours of rest. That's all I wanted. Just to escape the world around me.

_-_-_-_- 2 hours later -_-_-_-_-_

I don't know how fast it happened, or how quickly I raced into the bathroom... but it happened. Unfortunately for me, when I was trying to escape the world and nap for a bit, something traveled up my esophagus and interrupted my R&R.... vomit. Luckily I made it to the bathroom in time.

After my vomit session was over with, I rubbed my temples, leaning against the white tiled bathroom walls. I couldn't take this constant vomiting shit anymore. What the hell was wrong with me? My body was going through a hell of some sort, and I was ignoring it for too long. Now I wanted answers.

I exited the bathroom, only to find something shocking.... my mother left her computer and was waiting right outside the bathroom for me, apparently, a concerned look on her face. ....Oh my gosh, why isn't she at her laptop?

"Barry..." she said softly, "are you alright?"

"Fine, mother." I stated, lying through my teeth. Vomiting isn't 'fine', that's for fucking sure.

"Did you just vomit?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I just vomited. It's not like I died...." I tried to joke, but she seemed more concerned at the joke.

"Barry, what's wrong? Are you getting sick?" she felt my forehead with the back of her hand, pushing away my blond bangs. "...well, you don't seem to have a fever."

"Mom... I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Seriously. It's beginning to scare me that you actually care about my health for once in your life.

"You go lie down in bed, get comfortable, and I'm gonna make sure you get better!"

...Wait, why does she care about me so suddenly? I thought I was her servant. I thought I meant nothing to her. So why does she suddenly care? What's wrong with this women!? Did someone point a gun at her forehead and force her to care, and ACTUALLY do something for once in her fucking life?? Mom never cared about me before, even whenever I got sick in the past! I don't make any sense out of any of it. But I suppose I'll play along with it while she cares.

"Alright, Mom, but you really don't have to. What about your company?"

"Oh," she glanced back at her laptop. ....This is your chance. Go back to it, Mom. You know you want to! Go ahead! Your work means more to you than I do. "That can wait. I want to make sure you get better first."

...woah. Okay, tell me this is all just a dream I'm bound to wake up from. This can't be happening. It can't be! "Alright then. I just don't want to inconvenience you, Mom."

She made a 'Shh' noise, silencing me. She kissed my cheek, making me feel awkward at the sudden affection... nevermind attention, and said, "You go to bed, and I'll fetch you some soup."

I gave in with this crazy dream... "Alright, alright. I'm going." I went into my room, closing the door behind me, before slipping myself under the covers of my orange sheeted bed. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to force myself to sleep, but I couldn't. If I was gonna wake up from this dream, now would be a good time to. Nothing that happened today happened. It's all a dream! There's no way Mom would leave her laptop just because of my being being ill.

Well, it couldn't have been a dream if I managed to doze off. My mind was completely contempt in this day of mine, I guess it put me into a deep slumber.

_I kissed Paul's neck passionately as our naked bodies pressed against each other's. He held me closer and tighter in his arms, moaning at my lip's touch on his neck. I began licking up his neck, then began kissing his jaw. More moans escaped his mouth as I kissed until I reached his lips, where I pressed mine against his. He slid his tongue into my mouth, and I allowed him to deepen the kiss. The kiss was amazing, and excited me more as it continued on... that is, until he made me jump when his hands lowered till they reached my ass._

_"Eep!" I hollered, pulling away from Paul, nearly falling off the bed._

_"What's wrong?" Paul asked._

_"I-.....I dunno, just-.... I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to-..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. Hell, I couldn't even say more than that. I don't know... I just don't like being touched where he touched me. There's no fucking way I'm telling him that one._

_"C'mere, Cutie," Paul said in the most seducing tone._

_I gave in, hypnotized by the seduction. "Oh, I'll come, alright." I grinned, pinning him to the bed._

_"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"_

_"Big time," I smirked._

_"You're so cute," Paul said before kissing my neck, making me moan at his touch._

_"Ooh... I love you Paul..."_

_He made a shushing noise, silencing me. "This'll be much more exciting if we don't talk."_

_I smiled. "Okay."_

"Barry!" A voice called to me. I fluttered my eyes open and sat up on the bed. There, standing beside my bed was my mother, holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a side of crackers. Yummy! That soup smelled really delicious. The aroma it gave off... it was just amazing how good it made me feel.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked, yawning.

"Not long. I made you some soup. It should make you feel better. I made your favorite: chicken noodle."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Mom."


	3. Chapter 3 I'm WHAT!

I'm WHAT?!

I walked down the empty hallway until I reached the door at the very end of it. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Great, now back down memory lane of all those times I'd get those stupid check ups at the doctor's when I was little. Not like my parents cared if I was okay or not. Nope. They could giva damn.

Yes, I finally convinced my mom to drive me to the doctor's so I can see why I've been so ill lately. Ya know, the vomiting thing. It's getting ridiculous. Something's wrong and I gotta know what! Yeah, so once I figure out what's wrong with me, I'll call up my mom and get her to come pick me up.

Anyway, I walked up to the receptionist's desk.... oh my gosh. I hope I'm not blushing. I really do! There's this really handsome boy about my age at the desk. He has black hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean... so beautiful those eyes are. He wore a red beret, which was placed ever-so-perfectly on his head; and had a white T-shirt underneath a black, collared vest; around his neck was a beautiful red scarf. Just every piece of clothing was placed on him ever-so-nicely, and every detail on him was ever-so-cute. ...Wait, why do I like this guy? I'm _Paul's Boy._ I shouldn't be liking this receptionist. Nope.

"Oh, hello." he smiled. ...That smile, so perfect. It made me have a warm feeling inside me. His voice made my heart skip a beat. It was at the perfect pitch. Not too high, not too low. Just right! Oh my gosh, I gotta know this guy's name! ....GAH! Stop liking this guy! Reader, knock sense into my head! Make these comments about him go away!

"Hi," I replied, after mentally freaking out at how cute he is and how much I'd love to know his name.

"Lemme guess," he said before I could speak, "You're Barry Upton Tomas, right?"

"Yeah, that's me..." How does he know my name, while I don't know his?? What is he, psychic?? "Um, how do you-"

"Know your name?" he interrupted. "I have to know who people are. I memorized some of the people by looking through their files. Ya know... just the name and the face."

"Oh, makes sense."

"I know exactly why you're here too. Well, I know why everyone comes here. Not that hard to guess, ya know?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, the cute (No, I didn't just call him cute for the millionth time already) receptionist joining me.

He (HA! Didn't call him cute!) handed me a clipboard with some papers on it, and a pen. "Just fill this out for me, please." He smiled that lovely smile again.

"Alright." I began filling it out. Yeah, just a bunch of crappy information to fill out, and all I could think was "what's this guy's (HA! Didn't call him cute again!) name??!" I didn't want to sound like a creep and ask him. I really didn't. Then it hit me... isn't he wearing a name tag? Don't NAME TAGS have NAMES ON THEM!? Secretly, while still writing out the information, my eyes shifted upward. Yes, there was a name tag. It read "Lucus Morrison. Receptionist." ...So his name's Lucus? Hmm, an appropriate name for him, indeed.

I finally finished filling out the information and handed the clipboard and pen back to Lucus. "Here you are, _Lucus_."

"I see you can read name tags," he laughed, taking the clipboard and pen from me.

"I can write too, see?"

He glanced at the papers. "Yeah, I see that."

We both laughed for a moment or two, then when our laughter ceased, Lucus said, "Well, it shouldn't be a long wait. Why don't you have a seat over there while you're waiting," he pointed towards all the seats behind me.

"Alright." I began to turn around, but I stopped when Lucus spoke again.

"By the way, I know where you live."

WHAT?! Okay, is he a pedophile person thing?? "Excuse me?" I turned back around to face him.

He laughed, "Sorry, what I meant by that was, I see you go in your house everyday. Just coincidence we live right near by. I live right across the street from you."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I didn't realize it till now, actually."

"Yeah..." I turned back around and found an empty seat. I sat down in it and shut my eyes. What is it that's wrong with me? Why is it bothering me that I'm gonna die over whatever it is that could be wrong? Why am I so worried?

"Hey, mister," I heard a little girl say. I opened my eyes. "You have cool hair." She smiled.

"Um, thanks..." I replied. Okay, so that was random. Why was it so important to tell me that?

"Do you like my hair?" She asked, trying to appear prettier than before, fluttering her eyes. Yeah, she looked cute with her straight hair reaching her shoulders. I don't know, little girls look cute with their hair that long.

"Oh, very pretty." I smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back. "Why are you wearing that scarf indoors, Mister? Are you cold?"

"No, it's just I like to wear this scarf. Santa gave it to me." Okay, so it was really my aunt, but I wanted to see her reaction.

"Really?" Her face lit up. Exactly what I wanted her to do. "I want a scarf just like that!"

"You should put it on your Christmas list. Santa might get you one if you ask for it."

"I will, I will!" She dashed over to some lady sitting in a chair, assuming to be her mother. "Mommy," I was right. "I'm gonna ask Santa for a green scarf for Christmas!"

"You are? Wow, that's cool. You better be good, otherwise you won't get it. Remember, only good little boys and girls get presents from Santa." She told the little girl.

I glanced off somewhere else, just because I can. My eyes caught attention to a couple sitting right across from me on the other side of the room. There was a man sitting next to a pregnant looking women. She had her right hand on her belly, rubbing it carefully, as if the life inside could feel her touch. There was a concerned look on her face. The man next to her was stroking her cheek and whispering to her. ...Oh my, I hope her baby is alright. ....What? So I can have a heart for complete strangers! I'm not heartless.

"Hey Barry," whoever said that startled me. I looked to see who it was.... okay I can relax now. Just my favorite nurse (okay, so she's really a doctor, but ever since I was little, I've always called her a nurse) here of all time! Nurse Priyanka. ...Yes, that's a real name. It's an Arab name. ....What, you don't believe me?! Look it up, damnit!

"Oh, hey Nurse Priyanka." I greeted her. I got up from my seat and approached her.

"So how have you been? It's been a long time since I last saw you."

"I've been fine... just not for the past week, ya know? I've been having a case of vomiting lately." I scratched the back of my neck, feeling like I just stated the obvious with that last part.

"I see. Well, c'mon. I'll have a look see." She lead me down a hallway and into... well, her little place you could call her Doctor's Office Room... thing. Ah-hem, ya know? Those rooms that they- well, you know what I mean. That's not the point! (Gosh, I feel silly.)

You readers have been to the doctors before, I'm sure. At least once in your life you've had to, but I'm sure you've gone a lot more. Anyway, you know the drill with the regular check ups, right? Well, as you can expect a caring Nurse I love to death to do, she asked me to let her do so, which I didn't mind, since it's been so long since I've actually gotten a check up. It's been like.... what? Six? Seven years? A long time. As she'd expect to find with me throwing up and all lately, she did find my throat was a bit red. Then she asked me the scariest thing....

"Okay, so nothing seems wrong with you after doing all the basics... Hmm, I would like to take a blood sample. That may have the answer. Are you alright with this Barry?" My eyes widened. "Still afraid of needles?"

I nodded. "A little." That would be an under exaggeration. There's no way in hell I'm 'a little' afraid. It's like a huge phobia of needles!

"Don't worry. It'll be only for a moment. Just look away, alright?"

...Okay, I can do this. I'm 17 years old! I can do this! I'm a man now! "Alright."

Nurse Priyanka took out a needle from a drawer and felt my arm for a vein, when she found what she was looking for, she aimed her needle at the exact spot and said, "Alright Barry. It'll be over before you know it. Ready?"

I looked away. "Okay... I think so."

About two seconds later, I felt a pinch in my arm. I gripped at the end of my scarf. Before I knew it, it was all over with, and she placed a band-aid on my arm.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, right?"

"Yeah, it wasn't..." I lightly lied. Okay, so I'm not as scared as I thought I was... or used to be. When I was little, I begged for mercy, hoping that Nurse Priyanka wouldn't give me the shots. But I was lame back then.

"Alright, this'll take a bit, so why don't you wait out in the waiting room, and I'll call you back in when I'm done, alright?"

"Okay." And with that said, I walked right into the waiting room.

"So you return from the dark depths of the unknown, huh, Barry?" A voice called out. I looked to see who it was.... oh, just Lucus. The cut-ACK! (Ha! I didn't finish calling him cute, so it doesn't count!)

"Yup. Now I get to wait for what may feel like forever..." I replied.

"Not to be so personal, but what exactly is it that you're here for?"

"Oh, just trying to find out what's wrong with me. Just getting the case of a vomiting kick, ya know?"

"Ah, I see. Hope it's not anything serious."

"Me too," Okay, why does he care? I am a complete stranger and he cares so much about me. Have you noticed how much he seems to like me? (And no, you can't say "well, you like him a lot too!" No I don't! I love PAUL!)

"So um, are you doing anything later on?" Lucus asked. Okay, that was a creepy question. For a moment there, he sounded like he-.... No. He couldn't... could he? Does he like me?

"Uh, yeah." I lied... again. Okay, so my mother wouldn't let me hang out later on with someone I just met. She doesn't let me go out anywhere unless it's going to school or work.

"Oh..."

It got silent between us for a moment or two. The awkward silence was broken by me, myself, and I. "So, how long have you been working here, Lucus?"

"Oh, just for a couple of years now. It's been fun. I REALLY want a promotion though. I kinda need the money."

"Big loan?" I assumed.

"No, just expensive bills to pay," he admitted. "You know how hard it is to keep up with them when you don't really have a lot of money, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what cha mean," granted never experiencing financial problems before like Lucus has, I still can understand what he means. I know people in those situations. Just, those people wouldn't be my friends. I just over hear things too much.

Before I knew it, the silence came back again. That evil silence that bothered the living out of me. My eyes stared at Lucus.... who oddly looked like he was checking me out. He couldn't... could he? Does he like me? (Didn't I say that like I dunno how long ago?)

A half hour had passed, and Lucus and I randomly chatted about our lives. Trust me, we really got to know about each other. Like, how he lives on his own after he finally got sick and tired of his, coincidentally, business workaholic parents. (Sound familiar?)

Just then, Nurse Priyanka came in and said, "Barry, may I ask you to perform one more test on you? I think I may have the solution to your illness, but before I tell you, I need to have you take a urine sample."

Lucus smirked at me and gave a look that told he was holding in a giggle. I looked back at him like "oh, shut up." and replied to Nurse Priyanka, "Of course. Anything that'll tell me what's wrong with me."

She lead me back into her office thing I mentioned before, and went through a drawer, taking out a plastic cup. She told me where the restroom was located before I left, and entered the restroom. Okay... so skipping all those details we REALLY don't need to know.... Moments later, I came out of the bathroom and returned to Nurse Priyanka, handing her the plastic cup, um, now full of my own urine... Gosh, this is embarrassing. I suppose it's all natural to her though.

"Thank you." and with that, she began doing some kind of strange tests with it. ...I dunno what she was doing exactly. I really don't. "Ah, as I thought. The culprit has been caught."

"What?" Seriously, what could she possibly see in my pee? (That sounded wrong.)

"Um... I REALLY don't know how to explain this to you.... but assumption being correct, you're... well," C'mon! What is it?! "it appears that you're pregnant."

WHAT?! "WHAT?!" I'm dreaming! **I'M DREAMING! **This is all a dream I'm bound to wake up from! WHY haven't I woken up from it yet?!

"You're pregnant, Barry. I'm not sure why, or how, but it appears you have the hormones of pregnancy... Did you engage in any sexual intercourse with another male?"

"Uh..."

"Don't worry, this is between you and me."

"Um, yeah. I did."

"You used protection, correct?"

"Um... well, you see, um..." I felt so embarrassed at that question. I really did. That's a little too personal information to tell, ya know. But I guess I have to tell her. "N-no, I didn't."

...Are you kidding me? One minute, I know I'm in a vomiting illness of the unknown. The next, I'm pregnant! PREGNANT! Can you believe that?! And even Nurse Priyanka can't understand how it happened! Ay yi yi, how do I explain this to Mom and Dad?

_-_-_-_-_-About 10 minutes later-_-_-_-_-_

I opened the door to the hot pink, sporty car and sat in the passenger's seat. My mother was the one driving in the driver's seat. Once I put on my seat belt (hey, better safe than sorry when you're lying dead on the ground), she began to drive off.

"So, what's the matter, Barry? Why have you been vomiting lately?" she asked, not even looking at me. Her attention was focused on the road.

I put my hand on my belly, and stared at it. How could I explain this to her? She'd think I'm insane! What was I supposed to say? ....Quick, think up a lie! Um, what would fool her? Um... Oh! I got one!

"Oh, just the stomach flu going around, is all." I lied terribly.

"Oh, I see.. So are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, she, um, gave me some kind of shot that should make me better in no time." Liar, liar, pants for hire.... or was it pants on fire? I don't know.

"I see, I see."

"Yeah..." And then, for the, like, second time today, or so, there came the awkward silence. Not either of us said a word to one another. It was killing me... not like I wanted to bond with her, but I needed some kind of conversation to cease the silence from coming.

"So," I began, "what is new at work?"

"I got a promotion while you were at the doctor's." She glanced at me, winking, with a smile. Then she turned her attention back to the road. "I'm the CEO of the company. Isn't it great?"

"CEO? Wow, that's amazing!"

"I know, it is! I'm so glad Nick," my mother's boss is Nick, "gave me that promotion. I knew he'd give it to me, one of his best employees ever!"

I just simply smiled. I don't really care about what she does at work, but it's nice to see her progress in her career. I would give her "best business women ever" awards, but that would make it seem like I actually love her, or are at least slightly fond of her. Oh no, I don't wanna be her friend. I just want her to continue being that women who I work for (or should it be "a slave for"? Or how about "House keeper"? ...Eh, slave sounds worse.), and live with.

Just, how am I gonna explain this to my parents? The pregnancy, I mean. Will I even make a good father? And where the hell is Paul? I gotta tell him about this! ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4 Ones Who Care, & Don't

Ones Who Care, and Those Who Don't

I knocked on the door to the familiar white mansion (remember from chapter 1? This is Paul's house.), and waited patiently, until Paul finally answered the door. Paul was topless, wearing only his black pants. ...OMG! Don't stop me from staring at his sexy body.

The moment Paul saw me, he pulled me inside, shut the door, and pinned me to the wall, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, but only for a moment, before I came back to my senses. I gotta explain to him why I'm here before the lust comes on.

"Wait a minute," I told him. "I have something important to tell you!"

"But Barry!" He whined, before he untied my scarf, then kissing my neck.

"Oh..." For a moment, he began seducing me, but then I snapped out of his love spell and pushed him away. "Paul, I'm serious, dammit. I gotta tell you." I tied my scarf back around my neck. "Listen to me!"

"...Alright. What is it, Blondie?"

"Paul, I'm preg-..."

"Paul!" A girl's voice called out, interrupting me. A girl came down stairs.... Dawn. Dawn is my bluenette haired, childhood best friend. She looks prettier than she did years ago. At the present moment, she wore this black silky outfit that looked like a night gown that reached down about 3 inches above the knee. Okay, what is Dawn doing here? Eh, she must've just forgot where she lives. Or, maybe it was a sleep over.

Paul glanced back at Dawn. "Get your ass back upstairs. I'm busy talking with Blondie, here," he snapped.

"Don't be a jerk! I am being nice enough to even _be _in your house." She sneered at Paul. Her aqua eyes turned to me. "You, what's your face," (I guess she forgot me) she pointed at me, "make it quick. I have some business with Paul to attend to!" With that, she stormed upstairs.... and I swear to Arceus I saw her gown fly upward as she left, and I saw her butt cheek. Disturbing. I didn't need to know she wasn't wearing any undies. ....Cough cough.

"Don't mind her." Paul said, turning back to me. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

I began to panic. What was he gonna say when I told him about my pregnancy? Would he believe me? Do I even have the guts to say? Oh my gosh, I'm so scared! I could feel my hands beginning to shake, and my knees grew weak. I gulped nervously.

"Go on. I won't flirt with you, or kiss you, or shit. I'm listening."

My heart began to race, not because of Paul, but because I was afraid. Yes, I'm this afraid to tell him. I feel like I might die if I tell him. Would he even be by my side throughout my pregnancy if I told him? Would he abandon me? What would he do?

"Paul, I-..."

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"I-..." I couldn't speak. I felt so nervous that my voice box apparently shut itself off. I was completely speechless.

"Are you asking me for sex?" Paul questioned. Gah, now he must think I'm a sexually obsessed pervert!

"No, no. Not at all. Just... what I wanna say involves that topic..."

"What is it? Spill it already! I don't got all day."

Paul, I'm pregnant! "I'm-.... I just wanted to- to tell you... that-...." I'm pregnant, dammit!

"Yes?"

I'm pregnant! Don't you hear me!? I'm pregnant! Embryo fertilized in me and all! You've gotta believe me! "...I'm, um......." I gulped nervously again. I can't get myself to say it. Why?

"You're what?" Paul asked, sounding annoyed as hell at me.

"I'm-......." I shut my eyes and pulled him closer to me, nuzzling my head against his chest. I finally blurted it all out. "Paul, I'm pregnant!"

....The silence. The heart aching silence. I needed to know what he thought. I looked up at him. A blank expression was pasted on his face.

"E-excuse me, did I hear you correctly?" He finally spoke. "Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"How the hell can a male get pregnant!?"

"I don't know," I confessed, "but all I know is that you and I are having a baby, whether you care about it, or even _me_, or not."

Part of me begged for him to hold me tight in his arms and say, "Oh, this is wonderful. You and I having a baby together. How wonderful!", but another part of me had a feeling he would do the complete opposite.

Paul glanced at me and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and what do you want me to do about it?"

I felt my heart shatter and break into thousands of little pieces, and then sink into my stomach. Why did he have to say such words? Why was I so blind? What made me think he would actually be there for me?

"Paul," I felt tears beginning to rush down my cheeks, "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't be such an asshole, but I should've expected this of you. I really should've." I pushed him away from me before I began to walk out the door. To my surprise, I felt Paul grab my wrist before I could leave. He pulled me back into his arms and kissed me.

"Barry, I'm sorry." He wiped away the tears from my eyes. "That came out wrong. I didn't mean to sound so cruel." He moved closer to my ear and whispered into it the most beautiful words I've ever heard, "I care about you with all my heart. I'll protect you and the baby until the end. I promise."

My heart began beating faster then usual. Hearing those words was all I needed to hear from him. That's all. I smiled, feeling my cheeks flush red. "Paul..."

He pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back. Before I knew it, his tongue slipped inside my mouth. Oh... a lovely French kiss he began to give me. I completely forgot why I was even upset anymore. Or why I doubted his love for me. He cares. He's been with me all along.

Due to lack of oxygen, he ended the French kiss, just as soon as it seemed to get hot. "Barry, we have to keep this secret. The world shouldn't know about this little thing. Alright? Just so people don't suspect anything, we shouldn't live together, just yet." 'Just yet'? Oh my gosh! He plans to live with me! Oh my gosh! I can't wait!

"I understand." I replied. "Just promise me you'll come visit me when you get the chance, okay, Paul?"

"I promise." he gently kissed my forehead. "I will visit you as often as I can. Just be careful. Don't hurt yourself, or the baby."

I nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be fine, so will the baby." ...What I thought wasn't a dream the last three chapters ago, it turns out it is all real, and I don't mind. All I know is that I am happy that Paul is true to me. This can only be true love.

Paul kissed me one last time. "I'll come visit you tomorrow."

My eyes lit up. Tomorrow?! For real!? I'm so happy! "Alright, I'll wait till then." I hugged him romantically. "I love you."

"Me too." Paul said before the hug ended. He opened the door for me. "Be safe."

"I will," and with that, I left.

As I walked down the sidewalk, my right hand was placed on my belly. I began speaking, believing the baby inside me could hear and understand me. "Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy are gonna take good care of you." I smiled to myself, removing my hand from my belly. This was definitely the best thing that ever happened to me.

I shan't forget those beautiful words Paul whispered to me before. They ran though my head once more. "_I care about you with all my heart. I will protect you and the baby until the end. I promise._"

I came back to my home. Before I could open the door, I heard a familiar voice coming from across the street.

"Greetings, Barry!" I looked. It was Lucus. _Him_. The cute receptionist from the doctor's. Oh my, he looked so handsome over ther-NO! I won't cheat on Paul. Not this fast! No! I love Paul! Paul is mine, and I'm his!

"Hello, Lucus!" I smiled. "Guess what?! I'm having a baby!"

"You are? Great! Congratulations!" Can you tell I didn't tell him about the pregnancy before? Laugh out loud.

"Thanks!"

"Say, wanna hang over at my place sometime tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I can't. My boyfriend is coming over tomorrow." I felt bad. Lucus really wants to get to know me. I can tell. He keeps asking to hang out with me, and I keep rejecting because of one reason or another.

"Alright, maybe sometime in the future, perhaps?"

"Of course. Sorry I've been so busy lately, Lucus."

"Don't worry about it. I understand, Soon-To-Be-A-Mommy!"

I smiled. It felt nice to know he understood and accepted my pregnancy so well. I wonder why he doesn't think it's odd or anything. I mean, a man getting pregnant isn't an everyday thing, ya know. You'd think he'd think I'm insane or something, so why was he so accepting of it?

"Hey Lucus, you should get yourself a girlfriend and have a baby! Then we'll be parent buddies!" I joked.

"Heh, funny." Something about the way he said that sounded funny. I don't know what it is, but it seemed not quite right for some reason.

"Well, I'll be seeing you whenever, Barry."

"Alright, see ya!" I opened the door, finally, and stepped inside. I took off my shoes, put them on the shoe rack, and walked down the hallway. My parents were found in the living room, on their laptops, being workaholics... the usual with them. I went over to the refrigerator and opened it. I looked for something to munch on... anything. Granted, I wasn't that hungry, but I felt I needed to eat something for the baby's sake. I dunno, I'm nervous about this pregnant thing, despite Nurse Priyanka saying she'd monitor my pregnancy once every week, and all those tips she gave me in order to have a healthy, successful pregnancy. I dunno, I guess it's nervous the first time having a baby.

I found some fruit parfait. Perfect. I took it out and shut the refrigerator door. I grabbed myself a fork out of a cabinet drawer before sitting myself at the kitchen table. Then, I began devouring the delicious food before me.

I heard a noise, as if office chairs were moving. I glanced up to see my parents looking back at me, turned away from their laptops.

"What's gotten into you, boy?" Dad asked me. "You _don't _eat fruit parfaits."

"Are you sure you're quite alright, honey?" Mom added.

Of course I am fine. I'm just feeding my baby. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. I just was in the mood for this is all."

"I'm glad you like it." Mom smiled. "I made it myself." ...Who is this women!? Ever noticed how she's suddenly been caring about me and doing things since she knew about the vomiting?

"It's really good, Mom. You should make some more sometime."

She smiled at me with a warm smile that made me smile back. This is the first time in forever that I actually have seen her smile in such a way. She actually seems... happy.

"Just don't vomit the shit. Your mother didn't make it so you could vomit it right back out." Dad snapped, then turning back to his precious career on his laptop.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Dad. He never has said anything kind to me in years. Probably never in my entire life have I heard something kind escape his lips towards me. At least Mom is nicer to me.

"Don't make yourself sick, Barry, dear." and with that, Mom went back to her computer. "Don't go to bed too late, now. Go to bed early."

"Alright, Mother." With that, I finished off my fruit parfait within a matter of minutes.

_-_-_-_-_-Later-_-_-_-_-_

Snore.... snore.... drool on the pillow.... WAKE UP IN A FLASH! That's exactly what just happened to me. I had a nightmare: Paul abandoned me and the baby, and I was alone to care for it.

When I awoke in such a shock, my breathing was heavy, and it still is. I glanced at the clock.... 3AM. Damn. In two hours I would have to wake up. Perfect time to awake from a nightmare. I placed my hand on my belly.

"Just great," I whispered to the baby inside me. "Mommy won't ever get back to sleep at this rate."

I lied myself back down, hand still placed on my belly, and began rubbing it carefully, believing the baby could feel this (just like the pregnant lady in chapter 3!). I shut my eyes. I couldn't go back to sleep, but just knowing that it was all a dream, that nightmare was, I am at least happy. I don't wanna be alone, taking care of the baby. He/She needs to live a life to the fullest, and I can't provide that for her/him if I'm alone in all this. It's a scary thought, having to care for the baby alone. I don't want to be alone. No.

"Paul... I need you now more than ever," I whispered to myself, "and I'm scared. I'm scared as hell. Please don't leave me. That's the last thing I need."

I began to doze off, dreaming of what life will be like when the baby is born. My life will change forever from this moment on, and I'm afraid of what the future may have in store for me. I can't stop thinking about it, or dreaming about it.

_"Barry, honey," Paul said, sitting in his comfy chair, reading his precious newspaper, "can you be a dear and silence that terrible noise?"_

_I sneered at Paul, cradling our crying baby in my arms, rocking it back and forth. "Well, excuse me, Paul, but I can't get the baby to stop crying! ....Paul, please help me."_

_"Why should I? I don't care about that thing."_

_"Paul, please! The baby hasn't stopped crying for ten minutes, and I can't think of anything else to do. The baby won't eat, sleep, doesn't need a diaper change-.... I just don't know what to do. I can't think of anything to do! I beg you, to save me from doing something I may regret, help me!"_

_Paul got up, put the paper on the coffee table, and sneered at me. "You DARE ask me to HELP you?"_

_"P-Paul, I'm sorry, b-but I r-really-"_

_He slapped me before I could finish, making the baby's sobs grow worse. I think the baby is scared."You listen to me," he retorted, "you know damn well I don't do anything for you to begin with! So what the fuck makes you think that I will care for that annoying, crying nuisance?"_

_My eyes began to fill with tears. I was speechless... although, how is this treatment suddenly bothering me? All he ever wants me for is lust._

_"You're boring me." Paul began to walk towards the door._

_"W-where're you g-going? Don't leave me here alone with the baby! I beg you!" I sobbed._

_He stopped and turned to face me, "I'm done with you. You expect me to care for that thing, and actually DO something.... I don't need you anymore." With that, he left._

_Tears rushed down my cheeks. My worst fear had finally come... I was alone. Alone with only my own child to care for._

WACK! Something hit me, and I woke up with a startle. I looked to find only my father. ...So he finally committed child abuse on me, huh? I rubbed my cheek, feeling blood on my hand, as I stared into those dark eyes of his.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you NOT know what time it is!?" he snapped.

I glanced at the clock.... shit. 6AM. Now he's gonna kill me.

"How DARE you not wake your mother and I up! Now we're gonna be late for work!" Well, better you than me. I'm supposed to be at work in an hour. "You're gonna get it you little shit! You'll get it good time when I get back from work!" With that, he stormed out of my room.

I stared down at my hand full of blood... my own blood. How could one hit someone hard enough to make them bleed? How could a man be so heartless? I got out of bed, careful not to get any blood on the sheets, and went into the bathroom, washing the blood off of my hand and cheek. When that was all cleaned off, I put a band aid on it, hoping that would help. I walked out of the bathroom and peeked out the living room windows. Great, Mom and Dad already left. Yes! Freedom! I went back into my room and got dressed, then went on with my usual morning routine: take a shower, brush my teeth, make myself a quick cup of coffee. Yup, life is a routine... but it shouldn't be.

Then it hit me: I should eat something. Granted, I'm not a breakfast eater, but I should start eating breakfast, since I am supporting a life inside me. I made myself a quick bowl of cereal and began to eat it at the kitchen table. While eating a spoonful of cereal, I glanced at my PokeTech.... 6:45AM. So I have 15 minutes to get to work. Perfect. I can do that.

Within the next 15 minutes, I finished eating, used the bathroom, and took my cup of coffee with me to work... and I made it right on time.

"Barry, this is a big break for you!" my chubby boss with the Hitler mustache said the moment I walked in. "I have a special report for you to broadcast to the public!"

"Oh shoot me, what is it this time?" I yawned before sipping my cup of coffee.

"You need to make a report about Paul Gitzi! Ya know? The singer! Anyway, rumor has it he is in a secret relationship with some young lady! We need you to give a report about it!"

Oh my gosh, they think I'm a girl? Aw, how sweet! "Alright, I can do it! You know I'll do my best!" I winked.

"You're a life saver! We need this to broadcast! This is bigger than when Paul was discovered to be gay! Now we know that one's a lie!"

"For all you know," I took another sip of my coffee, "this young lady could be a dashing young man." I winked at him again before walking passed him. I could feel his "what the fuck?" expression as I walked away. I knew he was wondering what I meant by that. ...Then I stopped. Shit, I just used the bathroom 15 minutes ago! Why do I have to go again?

"So Butt dares show his face here, huh?" Dammit, Lauren has BAD timing. "I thought you were sick?"

"I'm fine now." I handed her my cup of coffee. "Hold this! I gotta go!" I raced into the nearest bathroom I could find. ....I think you get the hint what goes on from there. Moments later, I returned to Lauren, and took back my coffee. "Thank you."

She laughed. "Did you really have to go THAT bad?"

"Oh shut up. You'd act the same way if you had to go that bad, too!" I sipped my coffee once more. "What's it to ya about my bathroom business, anyhow?"

"Nothing, just think it's cute that you had to RACE to the bathroom like a complete idiot." Lauren patted me on the head. ...Grr, touch me again and I'll bite your hand off.

_-_-_-_-_-Later-_-_-_-_-_

"So you see, folks," I said, "there's a possibility that Paul Gitzi may indeed be with someone."

Yes, you caught me in the middle of my report. I'm reporting 'live on channel 9'. Isn't that nice? So if I screw up, there's no erasing it. That's where the re-runs are beautiful. They make your mistakes disappear.

"I bet I know who that secret lover of Paul's is." I grinned, glancing at Lauren, sitting next to me.

"I bet you're wrong!" Lauren snapped. "You can't know till facts are shown."

Okay, in 9 months, come back to me. I'll show you Paul's baby. "But I saw Paul Gitzi himself in the arms of a blond. _He _couldn't keep his hands off him."

"I thought you said it was a girl before, Barry." Lauren pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's only cause I have to. Boss told me to." I saw my boss behind camera slap himself. "I know he's seeing a blond. I've got evidence on my cell phone."

"You do!?" Lauren gasped. "Let Japan see who it is!"

"It came out blurry, so I couldn't show you. I'll get a better shot of the mysterious lover." I crossed my arms, eyes shut. I looked so proud of myself, despite the big statement right there.

"Right..." Lauren faced the camera. "Well, you heard him. Paul Gitzi is indeed seeing a blond boyfriend. Who could this mysterious person be? Hopefully soon, we'll find out more information on the lover. Stay tunned for more on your Channel 9 News!"

And then the live recording was over. The morning reports were finally over. I stood up and stretched. "Glad that's over."

"Why?" Lauren asked, standing up.

"I have to use the restroom again."

"Do you have bladder problems lately?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Apparently so." With that, I raced off to the nearest bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5 One Heart Leads To Another

One Heart Leads to Another

I walked back to my house and opened the mailbox, checking for any mail. Nope. No mail today. After running to the bathroom throughout most of work, I could use a relaxing day... I need Paul.

"Greetings, Barry." I turned. Lucus across the street again. I should've known. "How are you today? I saw you on the television before. You were great."

"I was? Thanks. And I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm well." Lucus replied. He squinted for a moment before he finally said, "What's that on your cheek?"

Remember in the last chapter, when my dad hit me and I put a band aid on it? That's what he's looking at. "Oh, I just was being clumsy," I lied. "That's all."

"Oh," he said. "I see."

"Well, I gotta go, see you, Lucus."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Lucus asked, sounding rather concerned.

"I'm sure. I'm sure." I reassured him. "Not to worry."

"Alright then, I will see you later then."

"Bye." I went inside my house (it belongs to my parents, actually, but you get the point.) and took off my shoes, then putting them on the shoe rack. The same routine. Routines are beginning to piss me off. ...Speaking of piss. Damn, I gotta go AGAIN! I rushed as fast as I could to the bathroom to relieve myself. Okay, don't think this time I'll explain the dirty details, you perverted readers! I won't. My bathroom business is classified. C-L-A-S-S-....wait, I lost track of where I was.... AH! Anyway, ah-hem, when my business was over with, I exited the bathroom, sighing in relief. I thought I wasn't gonna make it for a second there. At least I did.

Then there was a knock at the door. ...I swear, if that's Lucus, I'll pound him on the nose. I approached the door and opened it, only to widen my eyes at who was there.

"PAUL!" I pulled him into a hug. "I missed you, Paul!"

"Yeah... not where everyone can see us, dear."

....HE CALLED ME 'DEAR'! OH MY GOSH! HE CALLED ME 'DEAR'!

"Oh, sorry." I let go of him and stepped aside so he could enter. I closed the door behind him. The moment I did, Paul got up behind me, and wrapped me in his arms, resting his head on my shoulder.

"How's the baby, dear?" he asked, beginning to rub my belly.

"Fine." I wasn't totally sure about that one, but I am sure that nothing happened to the baby within the past few days.

"How are you?"

I smiled. "Fine. Just using the bathroom a lot, but I'm fine."

I felt Paul kiss my cheek, making me smile even more. A blush had to be forming on my cheeks. "Paul, can we do this in a more... _romantic _setting?"

"What does it matter? All I want is you."

"Paul..."

"Alright." He took my hand and lead me down the hall and into the living room. He glanced at my parents empty computer desks and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that your parents'?"

"Yes," I replied.

He looked around the room for a moment more before pulling me onto the couch, sitting me on his lap. "Are your parents' home?"

"Nope." I kissed his forehead. "They won't be home till 5PM."

"Excellent." He smirked. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Can we watch _Twilight_?" I begged.

"..._Twilight_?" Paul raised his eyebrow again.

"Yes! I love the book series, and I love the movie even more! Edward is so hot!" Yes, Readers, I'm a BIG _Twilight _fan. Very big one, despite how much the author LOATHES it.

"Fine. If that's what you want, I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

I smiled. "You're sweet when you wanna be."

"I know."

I got up and popped in the movie, then sat back down, only cuddling next to Paul this time, resting my head against his chest. He was warm, very warm. His heart, which I could hear through his jacket, it would beat at a lovely beat. I smiled. This was nice. And what made it even nicer was that Paul pulled me closer to him with one arm wrapped around me, while his free hand ran through my wild hair. This was amazing.

Surprisingly, throughout the whole movie, all I could focus on was Paul. He was such a flirt, and was very distracting. I dunno, at one point during the movie, we were making out.

Once the movie was over, I got up and turned it off, then sat back next to Paul, cuddling with him again.

"I like this movie," Paul said, smirking at me.

I smiled, probably blushing so madly. It would explain why Paul giggled at me.

"What time is it, Barry, dear?" Paul asked me.

I looked at my PokeTech. "11:03AM."

"So we have about six hours left alone together."

I smiled again, "I hope it goes by slowly."

"Barry, you should eat something. It's lunch time, and the baby is hungry."

"It's not lunch time till it hits noon." I whined.

"Barry..." he whined back.

"Paul...." We apparently began a 'whine fight', you could call it.

"Barry..."

"Paul...."

"Barry," Paul pinned me to the couch, untied my scarf, and kissed my neck passionately.

"Paul..." I was being seduced. He could get me to agree to anything, and I wouldn't care.

"C'mon, Barry. Eat something. Eat something for the baby... and me."

"Alright," I kissed his cheek. "I will."

"Good. I'll make you something special to eat. You should relax. The pregnant shouldn't do much."

"I am capable to make myself something to eat." I rolled my eyes.

"But you might hurt yourself." Paul said, giving a look that said he cared one hundred percent about me.

I smiled (for the millionth time), "Alright, you win."

Paul got up and went into the kitchen, beginning to prepare a meal for me. I continued to lie on the couch, liking the relaxation. I was hoping to get some, actually, and Paul of course gave me what I needed. He's too kind to me.

I shut my eyes, rubbing my belly. "I told you Mommy and Daddy would take care of you." I told my baby inside me. "Mommy and Daddy are gonna take good care of you from now until the end. You'll see."

I began to doze off again, dreaming of something sweet.

_"Are you comfortable, dear?" Paul asked, putting a pillow behind my head._

_ "Yes, thank you, darling." I said, lying comfortably on the couch with a pillow behind my head, blanket wrapped around my body, and feeling relaxed after a long day. "Where's the baby?"_

_ "Asleep." Paul whispered, kissing my forehead. "You should rest too, ya know. You had a long day, and need to relax."_

_ Smiling, I replied, "You're so kind to me."_

_ "I only am because I love you. That's what husbands are for, dear."_

_ I shoulda known he was gonna say that. I pulled him into a romantic kiss before I shut my eyes, slumber beginning to overtake me._

"Barry, wake up dear." I heard a voice say before I felt someone's lips press against mine for a moment. I awoke to find Paul gazing down at me, a smile pasted on his face. "I made you something to eat. Why don't you go have some."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Not long."

"What'd you make me?"

"You'll have to go to the kitchen table and find out, love." Paul then helped me up from the couch and lead me to the kitchen table. ...Oh my. He had arranged two plates of spaghetti, and a lit candle in the center of the table. It made me feel like we were on a date almost. It was just amazing how wonderfully he had set up the table.

"Paul..." I was speechless. I couldn't even say in words what I was feeling, "this is...."

"Do you like it?" Paul asked shyly.

"Paul, I'm speechless. You didn't have to arrange the table setting so nicely."

"But I felt the need to. After all, I care about you enough."

I smiled. "You're so kind to me, Paul."

"What're boyfriends for?"

_-_-_-_-_-Hours Later-_-_-_-_-_

I have no idea how it happened, or where it all started, but after our lunch, we began making out on the couch. I dunno how long we were, but the next thing I knew, we heard a familiar women screaming in horror. Then, a familiar voice of a man yelled out to us...

"What the hell is going on here?!" Dad. ...Shit. I'm going to die today...

"And who the fuck are you?" Paul dared to ask my father. ...Paul, please don't get yourself into trouble. I'll take whatever he's got planned for me. Don't get yourself hurt.

"Barry's father," Dad answered Paul. "and who the fuck are you?"

"Paul Justin Gitzi."

"Aren't you that famous singer on the TV?" Mom foolishly asked. Who DOESN'T know who Paul is?

"Yes, Ma'am." Paul replied. "That'd be me."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. She turned to Dad, "Now be nice to him! He's famous!" and then whispered something into his ear. It wasn't loud enough for me to hear, so I dunno what she told him.

"So I see..." Dad said, turning his attention to me. "And WHY were you kissing this famous person, nevermind a male?"

...Can you tell he doesn't approve of homosexuals? "Because I love him!"

"You love this young man? And does he love you _back_?" Dad sneered.

"Of course he does!"

I noticed Paul smirk after I said that. Something about that smirk seemed odd. I dunno how though. I didn't say nothing, though. And I don't plan to.

"Now is that so?" Dad turned to face Paul again, "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Albert, please..." Mom pleaded.

"You shut up, Heather."

Mom silenced herself.

"You, you little shit," he pointed to me, "Get your ass in your room before I kick your little ass in there!"

Without hesitation, I raced into my room, shutting and locking the door once inside. I leaned my back against the door and shut my eyes. ...What the hell did I just get myself into? I glanced down at my hands. Whose hands are these? They cannot be mine. This cannot even be me. I don't even know who I am anymore. I thought it was okay to be with Paul... so why does it feel like I committed the crime of the century? Is it wrong for a man to love another man? Is it really such a terrible, sinful, disgraceful, abhorrent, dreadful, revolting scandal?

I suddenly heard loud crashes coming from outside my room, and my mother's screams and hollers.

"ALBERT! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

....Who has this man become? Why is he harming the love of my life? Why?

I felt tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. The cascading rivers couldn't cease no matter how many times you tried to wipe them away... They would just continue to fall....

For a real long time, the crashes and horrid screams of my mother went on. I didn't keep track of the time. All I know is that I can't stand listening to the insaneness in the living room. I'll lose my mind within a matter of minutes if this keeps up.

"ALBERT! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING! STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Madness is only a small term for what this is. This is just pure insanity. I knew one day Dad would snap, but I didn't realize it meant to endanger the person that means most to me. To bring Paul into this was a mistake. To be so blinded of the time was a mistake. To allow him to stay here for so long was an even bigger mistake. Falling in love with Paul was the worst.

"ALBERT! I BEG OF YOU! KNOCK THIS HORRID BEHAVIOR OFF!"

I can already feel my sanity slipping away... slipping away so slowly. So painfully slowly.... When will Arceus stop torturing me so?

Suddenly, coming from outside, I heard sirens.... police sirens.... Who called the cops on us?

I sighed. This was a good thing that someone will be able to finally control the madness in the living room... but, Dad will not cooperate as easily as they may think. Maybe if I remain hidden in this room, no one will notice me. Maybe I'll finally be alone.

Hours had passed, and I was still remained hidden here in this orange room of mine. No one knew I was in here, as it felt. All I could hear was people talking, voices making conversation, the madness in my father's voice.... the inhumanity. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Barry, honey," my mother's voice said from the other side of the door, "come out, please. The police want to ask you some things."

Oh great. Don't involve me. I beg you. Do I have to be asked anything? I wasn't even hitting anyone. I was just hidden in this room the whole damn time!

"Alright," I found myself saying. I unlocked the door, then opened it, only to find Paul, my parents, and 3 police men standing in the living room. I glanced at Paul. ...Oh Paul, I'm so sorry. Paul looked terrible. He had a black eye, scars all over his body, his clothes were torn... and his cheek was bleeding. I'm soo sorry Paul. I shouldn't've let this happen to you.

"So you're Barry Upton Tomas?" a police officer asked me. (we'll call him Police Officer)

"Yes, sir." I answered, emotionlessly. Hell, all emotion was taken away from me when the madness began.

"How old are you, Barry?" another police officer questioned. (we'll call him Cop.)

"17."

"What's that on your cheek?" the last police officer asked. (we'll call him Chubby... what? He's the chubby one of the three.)

"This?" I placed my hand over the band aid on my cheek. Oh great. I know why they wanted me in here. Oh shit. Do I tell them the truth, or do I lie about it, like I did to Lucus?

"Yes," Chubby replied. "How'd you get that?"

"Oh, um, I just," before I knew it, I was lying to the law himself, "fell."

"Fell?" All three police men said in unison.

"Yes... fell."

My orange eyes shifted towards Dad. He had a hidden smirk on his face. His innocence of being titled 'child abuser' would be cleared, thanks to my lie. I knew it wasn't good to lie, but I dunno what came over me. Maybe it's the fear of what Dad'll do to me if I tell the truth.

_-_-_-_-_-The Following Day-_-_-_-_-_

Sleep never came to me. I couldn't sleep after the madness that I just witnessed last night. At least I could feel semi-fine today. Today is finally the day we get to go back to school. Yatte. ....Remind me again why they gave us so many days off? Oh well. I'm just glad to finally be able to wake up knowing it's a school day.

On school days, I wake up at 5AM, head down to work, let them record me doing today's reports, and later on, at 7:30AM, they'd broadcast it. That's how I get away with it. And that's exactly what I did this morning.

When I walked out of my work building, I felt the late Autumn breeze blow on my face. Autumn came late this year. I walked down the sidewalk, my green scarf blowing in the wind frantically. The breeze felt nice. Autumn is my favorite season of the year. The trees change their leaves to such pretty colors, the leaves fall and blow around like crazy in the wind, and of course, the nearing of Halloween.

I finally made it to my house. I went inside, picked up my brown shoulder bag (no, it's not a fucking purse! Stop laughing at me already!), full of all my boring school stuff, and walked back outside. I looked at my PokeTech.... 6:45AM. Time flies by fast.

I walked down the sidewalk, hoping I'd find Lucus somewhere. To my dismay, he probably had other means of getting to school... while I had mine. The crappy, yellow school bus of doom. I stopped at a stop sign... the bus stop. Lame, isn't it? Usually, I'm the only one here. It's terrible I have to be isolated like this. ...But I am not alone this time. I have my baby with me, protected inside my belly. I smiled to myself and rubbed my belly carefully.

"At least I have you to keep me company," I yet again told the baby, then removing my hand. ...Why do I keep talking to the baby. Isn't not like it can hear or understand me.... can it? This is a strange obsession. People are gonna start thinking I'm talking to myself.

Then within the next... (*checks PokeTech*) 30 seconds, the bus came. I got on it and looked at all the faces in the seats. I did indeed find Paul sitting in the very back of the bus, sitting next to some blond haired, brown eyed jock. He had muscle, that's for sure, which intimidated me. Sadly, Paul didn't seem to notice me. Paul at least looked in better condition than he did last night. His black eye was beginning to go away, and the many scars on his body were definitely healing (and of course he had a different pair of clothes on. It'd be creepy if he didn't.). I found myself an empty seat in the middle of the bus, and sat down, sighing to myself. I was kinda hoping Paul would notice me.

I stared out the window, bored out of my mind, as the bus continued to drive off. I was the last stop it would make, so it wouldn't be stopping till we got to the school.

Suddenly, everyone made an "oooo!" sound, like they saw something that shouldn't be happening. Oh boy... I saw everyone looking behind me. ...Oh no. I looked back, and then felt my heart ache at the sight I saw before me. Paul and that blond jock were kissing. How could Paul betray me like this? Was it me? Was it my parents? Was I not good enough for him? I looked away and held in my tears, begging to be let out.

"Hey, what's going on back there?" the bus driver yelled. He looked in his rear view mirror to see what the commotion was. "Hey, you bastards better stop kissing or I'll make you WALK to school!"

I shut my eyes. I couldn't bare hearing 'kissing'. I couldn't bare the pain it brought me to know Paul is truly cheating on me. FOR A JOCK! FOR A BLOND JOCK! If I recall in Chapter 1, Paul agreed that "all blonds are stupid". So why is it any different with that-... Err! I can't say it! ....I need a nice, cold bottle of beer. Something that'll get me drunk.

The bus finally arrived at the school. The moment we were allowed off, I quickly got up and dashed out. I was practically the first one off. I ran as fast as I could, hoping no one would notice the tears forcing themselves out of my eyes. I found the nearest boys bathroom and ran inside. No one ever goes in the restrooms. I will finally be alone... like I feared I would. I dropped my bag onto the floor and went into a bathroom stall, locking the door. That is when I broke out into tears... the pain in my heart feeling worse than ever before.

I cried hysterically into my hands. Paul just broke my heart. I can never forgive him for what he did to me. Never. The pain I feel is unbearable. (Can someone give me a hug? ...or at least a shoulder to cry on?)

"Barry?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Go away!" I shouted through my sobs. "Leave me alone!"

"Barry, what is wrong? Are you alright?" That voice... I know who it is... I don't want him to see me like this. Not ever.

"I wouldn't be okay if I was crying, would I?" I sobbed more.

"Barry, please allow me to know what is bothering you. I'm your friend. I am worried about you."

Lucus considers me a friend? I opened the stall door, finding my assumption correct. Lucus was the voice calling out to me. My only friend... Lucus.

"Barry," Lucus began, "tell me. What is wrong?"

I wrapped myself into his arms, gripping onto his shirt, and sobbed onto his shoulder. All I wanted was a shoulder to cry on right now. I needed to let the tears all out. They needed to be freed from the imprisonment.

Lucus held me close in his arms and made an effort to calm me. "Shh, it'll be alright. I'll be right here... I'm here for you."

His words calmed me faster than I thought they would. They were calming... and comforting... I eventually calmed down, resting my head on his shoulder, frown on my face.

"What is wrong, Barry?" Lucus asked me once more.

"Paul is a two timer." I began. "He cheated on me. He kissed another man. He betrayed me."

"Oh Barry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I sniffed. "All he ever wanted me for was lust anyway. That's how it all began, that's all he wanted me for, and when he found out he couldn't get anymore from me, he betrays me.... lies to me... makes me feel unwanted."

"You are not unwanted. Do not ever say such a thing! If you were unwanted, would I be here with you?"

"...No."

"See? You are wanted." Lucus made me look into his ocean blue eyes. ...Those beautiful eyes he possessed. "You are never unwanted. Someone in the world has to care about you, and if not Paul, it is me."

I smiled, feeling my cheeks burn red. At least Lucus is the only one who truly cares about me.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you... Thank you for being there for me." I replied.

"Good. How about the baby? Is it alright?" Lucus asked, glancing at my belly for a moment.

"Seems fine. I don't think the baby is harmed."

"Good. Good." Lucus smiled warmly at me, making me smile back. Something about Lucus makes me feel.... safe. I dunno what it is, but the aura he gives off, it feels good.

Before I knew it, our faces were drawing closer and closer. Our lips were finally touching within moment. We shared a passionate kiss. It felt nice... and I feel.... loved. Then my mind processed what had happened. I backed away from him.

"I-....I'm sorry Lucus! I-...." I quickly grabbed my shoulder bag off the ground and dashed out. I ran down the hallway till I was sure Lucus wouldn't find me. I leaned against the wall and began breathing heavily. What the fuck just happened? What controlled me to kiss him? (I blame the author for that.) What controlled him to kiss me? This isn't right. This isn't right! No, I won't put Lucus in the same danger as I did Paul. I can't bare putting those I care about in danger anymore.

Riiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiing! The bell rang, meaning it was time to go to our first period class. I began walking towards my first period, my mind focused on that kiss with Lucus. Kissing him wasn't the same as kissing Paul. I felt.... fireworks when I kissed Lucus. They weren't there went I kissed Paul. Why were they there when I kissed Lucus, and not with Paul? ....Reader, stop me from bashing my head against the wall. I really don't wanna have to... My life is becoming so fucked up. And it all started with the virginity thing. I take back everything I said in Chapter 1. Giving up your virginity is not something to "easily give up". You don't "not regret" letting it go so easily when you are like me... Kids, take my word for it. Save your virginity till after marriage.

I walked into the classroom... dammit. Lucus! He is a stalker!

"Lucus, stay the fuck away from me," I said, sitting myself in an empty seat.

"Barry, how can you just deny what happened between us? What just happened-"

"Didn't happen." I interrupted. "That kiss meant nothing."

The other students around us glanced over in interest. ...Shit. Now Paul's gonna hear about this and turn the tables on me.

"How did it mean NOTHING to you!? Normal people do not just kiss for no apparent reason!"

"Lucus, just leave me alone. I don't wanna talk about this right now, _dear_."

"So if the kiss meant nothing, does that mean our friendship meant nothing too!?"

"Take a guess."

What was controlling me to say such words to him? I don't understand this. Something is making me so cruel towards him... but what?

"You jerk! After all I said to you, after calling the cops to make sure you were okay-" and then I didn't hear anything Lucus said after that. Wait, 'after calling the cops'? Does that mean he's the one who called? Why would he do such a thing?

"You called the cops?" I interrupted him.

"Yes, didn't I just get through explaining that, Barry?"

Riiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiing! The bell rang. Whatever class Lucus had, he'd be late for sure. The teacher himself walked in and glanced over at Lucus and I.

"What on Earth is going on here?" he asked.

I stood up from my seat. "May you allow Lucus and I to see the guidance counselor?"

"Um... sure."

_-_-_-_-_-Moments Later-_-_-_-_-_

"Where are we going? The guidance counselor's office is in the other direction." Lucus said. He'll love what I've got planned for him. Good thing teachers are so gullible.

"Just follow me." I told him. "I've got a better idea than seeing some guidance counselor."

"....Oh dear. This is gonna be so bad for my record. First I am absent from class, and now I'm listening to you, dragging me to where ever in the school... this is gonna look bad for my record."

"Relax. It'll be fine as long as we're quiet."

"...Don't tell me this is leading to what I think it is..."

I took Lucus' hand and lead him into the boys bathroom. Once inside, I locked the door, just in case.

"Barry, what do you have planned? I'm confused. I-" I cut his sentence off with the contact of our lips, kissing him passionately.

"Lucus... I wanted to talk to you... be alone with you..." I began. "I need to know... do you truly care about me? What do you truly feel about me?"

He stroked my cheek. "I care deeply about you, and I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to see you shed another tear again.... It kills me, pains me, to see you like that. I feel this way because... because I like you. I mean, _like _you."

I blushed, "R-really?"

He nodded.

"Lucus..."

"Barry, Paul is not the one for you, obviously. Allow me to be yours, and I will do more for you than what Paul ever did for you. I will not shatter or break your heart, I will not use you like a fool, and I most certainly will be devoted to you and only you. You shall be my shining sun that provides me light during the day, and my handsome knight in shiny armor. Just say the word, and I can make your dreams come true."

I grew speechless. I never thought I'd hear such an honest, devoted answer before. I never thought that Lucus would even say such words to me... But, how do I know he means them?

"Prove to me that you like me." I begged him. "I need to know it's true."

He kissed me romantically. "How can I prove it to you? What is it I need to do to prove my feelings are true? What more must I do to make you see it?" Lucus held me closer to him. "Tell me, do you not believe my honest, and true, words? Am I not clear with my choice of words? What is it that makes you want proof?"

"I'm sorry, Lucus," I whispered, "but I can't allow myself to get hurt again..."

"No, don't say such things..."

My eyes filled with tears. "I just can't hurt myself anymore. I know you won't, but I need to know it's true... I'm just scared of getting hurt again...."

"Shh..." He silenced me, then whispering, "I'm here for you. I will protect you, and your baby, for as long as time itself. You not need to fear."

I smiled. "Lucus... what is it about you that makes me feel warm and safe inside?"

"Maybe because I am kind to you, and you know I will not harm you."

I kissed him, and he kissed me back. I stared into his ocean blue eyes.... those so beautiful eyes. I felt more safe than before just staring into those eyes. I could see he was staring into mine, as I was into his.

"Lucus..." I began. "Tell me what it is about me that you like."

"You're kind, interesting, wonderful to talk to. Your hyperactive personality is rather... cute. And your eyes... those fiery eyes of yours..."

"What about my eyes?" I asked.

"Your eyes are just beautiful. Inside them, I see what you truly feel."

I blushed. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"You mean everything you've ever said to me?"

"Yes."

"Lucus..." Our faces began to draw closer to one another, but they broke apart when the door knob began to jiggle.

"Fuck...." a voice said behind the door.

"Oh no..." I said. "We've been caught!"

"...What's that? Whose in there?"

"Great, now they know we're in here, Barry." Lucus scolded.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Open this door!" The voice retorted.

"S-should we open it?" I asked Lucus.

"I suppose we must."Lucus replied.

I drew closer to the door, which was now being banged on by fists, and hesitantly unlocked the door. "Whoever you are, the door is unlocked now..."

"...Barry?" The door opened. My eyes widened at who I saw.

"Paul..." I could feel the pain I felt before coming back to me.


	6. Chapter 6 Thy Hero

Thy Hero

Oh no... Paul. Not him. Not now. Why now? Why me? Why is it always me?

"So what're you doing in a place like this with a locked door," Paul glanced at Lucus, "and with another man?"

"Paul, it's not what you think-... wait, it is." I began to feel terrible about cheating on him, but then it hit me... why should I care? He cheated on me first. "You're the bastard who cheated on me first, so what does it matter if I cheat on you, too?"

"Cheat on you?" Paul questioned. He drew closer to me until I was backed against the wall, and his face was inches away from mine. "Where have I ever cheated on you?"

"You kissed that jock on the bus..."

"On the bus? Oh, that kiss. That means nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Explain how that was nothing." Lucus said. "Cheating is not nothing."

"Stay out of this," Paul snapped. "I wasn't talking to you." He turned to me. "That kiss on the bus with that jock, that wasn't cheating. You've got it all wrong."

What??

"You see," Paul explained, "he needed to practice a line for a very unknown and unspoken of play going on, since he's got the lead role, and he wanted to practice with me. I had to pretend I was kissing him to make it seem real. It was just a stage kiss."

Just a stage kiss? That's believable. Okay, so it was all a misunderstanding. I really hate myself for being so ignorant.

"You mean it?" I asked him.

"Yes." Paul pressed his nose to mine. "I mean it."

I smiled. "Paul... I'm sorry. I thought you were cheating on me. Forgive me for being so ignorant."

"No," he replied. "forgive me for not telling you this ahead of time."

I held him romantically in my arms, resting my head on his shoulder. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist, making me feel loved again.

"I love you, Paul."

"Me too."

My eyes shifted towards Lucus, where I last saw him anyway. He wasn't there anymore. Where'd he run off to? Eh, probably wanted to give us some privacy. Lucus is so thoughtful.

"Let's have some _fun_," Paul smirked, "just for the hell of it."

"Paul, I can't. Remember, I'm _pregnant_." Paul's so forgetful...

"Oh, right, right. Sorry. I forgot for a moment there. It doesn't feel like you're pregnant cause your belly's not.... large. You know?"

I laughed slightly, "Yeah."

Paul took my hand into his, "C'mon then," he said, "I'll take you back to class."

Smiling, I replied, "You're too kind."

"What're boyfriends for?"

_-_-_-_-_-Hours Later-_-_-_-_-_

I got off the bus, then waited for Paul to exit. Once off, he took my hand and lead me down the sidewalk as the bus began to drive off into the distance.

"So, you think that your parents will still hate me?" Paul asked.

"Nah, Mom won't. Dad? Well, he can't see us being romantic and he'll be fine." I replied.

"Alright."

"Say, you think we can stop by Lucus' first? I want to ask him why he has been avoiding me since the cheating thing was cleared."

"Don't you get it?" Paul stopped in his tracks and made me look into his eyes. "He used your emotions for granted while he had the chance. Now that he can't get to you, he won't come around anymore. He never cared about you. He was just using you the whole time."

I frowned. "You're right..." It all made sense. Did you notice how suddenly he cared when my emotions were vulnerable, and then when Paul cleared everything up, he began avoiding me? What a jerk!

"Don't worry about him. I won't hurt you. I'm not like that jerk." Paul told me.

I nodded. "Alright."

"C'mon." Paul began leading me back to my house again. Once there, I unlocked the door and went inside, as well as Paul. We took off our shoes and put them on the shoe rack.

"Let's just leave our school bags by the door here." I told Paul.

"Alright." And with that, we put our bags by the door so they wouldn't be in the way. Paul took my hand and lead me down the hall until we reached the living room. Once we walked in, our jaws (well, mine did, anyway) dropped. Police Officer, Cop, and Chubby from the previous chapter returned.

"You're kidding...." Paul said.

"Nope," Cop said. "We're the real thing."

"But these doughnuts are really good," Chubby said, stuffing his face with, well, a doughnut.

"Don't eat the doughnuts, dammit!" Police Officer retorted. "We need to do our JOB, not EAT!"

"Sorry..."

"Anyway," Cop glanced at Paul, "we have to know something, if you don't mind answering our questions for us."

"Fine," Paul said, "what is it?"

"What exactly happened to you yesterday? Did Albert Tomas beat you up? Is that where your black eye, and scars came from?"

"And what if they didn't?"

"Just answer the question, sir."

"But what if they didn't?"

"Sir, stop being difficult and answer my question."

"But I asked you a question."

"But I asked you first."

"But I wanna know the answer to mine first."

"I can't do this anymore...." Cop turned to Police Officer. "You try getting it out of him. He's just giving me a headache."

I glanced at Paul, a worried expression on my face. Why did they want to know what happened to him, anyway?

"You cops just love to deal with stubborn people, don't you?" Paul said in sarcasm.

"Ha ha," Police Officer sighed. "Now, do you mind answering my questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Did Albert Tomas abuse you?"

"No."

"Then where did those marks come from?"

"I fell."

All three cops raised an eyebrow. They weren't going to believe that story, that's for sure. It didn't look very much like he fell.

"Look, if you don't believe the truth, you're not gonna get very far." said Paul, looking rather bored of being asked the same questions over and over again.

"We find it very unlikely that you got those marks from falling." Cop replied.

"And if you fell, you wouldn't have so many marks.... would you?" Chubby added in.

"I don't know... would I?" my lover smirked.

"Uhhhhh...." Chubby began to ponder. Not even he had a clue to that answer. ...Although, if you ask me, I think he's a bit on the dense side. He's the rather ignorant one here. But there always has to be an idiot in every story, right? ....I know what you're thinking, reader. You're thinking, "so the idiot of this story is you." No! I'm no idiot! I'm not even close to idiot. That's just ridiculous!

"Don't even bother," Cop told Chubby. "He thinks he's being funny."

"No, I'm just asking serious questions," Paul said... but I don't know if he was being serious or joking around. Hard to tell.

For a few hours, I was quiet, listening to arguments back and forth between Paul and these cops. It was rather boring to listen to. And it seemed endless.... Thank Arceus that something happened to get them to leave. Apparently there was an issue somewhere that they needed to attend to at that moment, so they left. One of them said one last thing before leaving.

"Don't think we aren't gonna get you to talk," Cop said, "cause just one day we'll get you to, Mr. Gitzi." and with that, he left out the door. I knew this wouldn't be the last we'd see them. I just knew it.

"Don't worry," Paul said, "they won't come back for a while."

"But they will come back," I reminded him. "I'm sure of it."

"Until then, at least enjoy the time they're not here."


	7. Chapter 7 Mood Swings

Mood Swings

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone, which had just rang, and of course I had answered it.

"Greetings, Barry..." Lucus' voice said on the other line. ...Wait, LUCUS?! That bastard! He decides to ignore me, and avoid me for the past two weeks, and then thinks that he can just randomly call me?! I don't think so!

"What're _you _callin' for, bastard?"

"Excuse me, but why on Earth would you call me such a name?"

"You know why! You ignore me, and avoid my existence!"

"...No, I do not."

"You're a real ass, ya know that?!"

"So be it, if that is what you think. Then I guess I will not share with you what I wish to tell."

"Good! DON'T! You're just an asshole!"

"Fine." ...And then I hung up. That-.... UGH! He drives me out of my mind!

"Barry," a voice called from behind me. The one who possessed it was my mother. "are you alright? I'm worried about you..."

"PERFECTLY FINE, Mother. I'm HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!" I threw my arms to my sides, and stormed into my room, slamming the door behind me. OOO! That asshole! He just pisses me off! EVERYTHING pisses me off! I just want to punch something, or beat the living shit out of someone! UGH!!!!

_-_-_-~~~~-_-_-_

"Barry, what're you doin', boy?" Dad snapped.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" I retorted. "I'm eating caramel!"

"...But you don't like caramel...." As if I didn't already know that?

"So what? Aren't I allowed to eat it anyway?! Is there some law that says I _can't_?!"

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"So what?! You don't fucking care! You don't fucking care about me! All you fucking care about is work, money, and your wife!"

He grew silent. I stared into his brown eyes as he did into my orange ones. It was totally as if we had begun an eye staring contest... but we hadn't. Eventually, the silent drove me enraged.

"WELL!?" I shouted. "Don't you have ANYTHING to say for yourself!? ANYTHING AT ALL?! Huh? Huh?"

"...No," he said simply, "nothing at all."

"Bastard!" And with that, I turned my back to him, giving him the middle finger. He deserved it. He deserved the worst anyone could ever receive, whether being hand given or suffering in other ways. I couldn't giva damn how he was given it, all I knew was that he deserved the worst.

_-_-_-~~~~-_-_-_

"Barry, are you up yet? Don't you have to go to work soon?"

"Go away!" I sobbed to my mother. She was worried about me, shockingly, since I hadn't come out of my room yet. Granted, I had to go to work, but I didn't want to. I didn't want my jerk of a boss to see me like this. Not like this. I had woke up crying, and I continued to sob all the tears that dared to rush down from my eyes, cascading down my cheeks. I lie on my bed, my back facing the ceiling, sobbing into a pillow.

My mother entered my room and sat down on the bed beside me. "Is everything alright, Barry? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Don't act like you care." I sobbed. "I know you don't, so don't even try acting like you do... cause I know you don't."

I could feel her hand rubbing my back, gently moving up and down in a careful motion. It was actually.... calming. Relaxing. Soothing. .....Making me feel loved. For once in my entire life, I actually felt as though she had actually cared about me. All it took was just this small, and simple, affection, and I feel wonderful. I feel like I've actually had a mother all these years of slaving around for her and her ridiculous husband.

My sobs had ceased within a matter of a couple minutes, and so I sat up to face my mother, looking into those beautiful eyes of hers. It was almost sinful how beautiful they were at that moment.

"Mommy..." I hugged her tightly, hiding my face in her jacket. Light sobs began to escape me, as if they were locked inside a cage and just released from it.

"Shh. It's okay. Calm down. Shh."

"But it's not okay," I said through my sobs, "I was a total jerk to you before. I'm sorry, Mommy." When was I infected with poison that controls me to call her 'Mommy'?

"Don't worry about it, Barry. I forgive you, dear." She began running her fingers through my hair. "Everything's okay. I promise you."

I couldn't help but smile.

_-_-_-~~~~-_-_-_

I lazily lied back on the couch, remote in hand, and I turned on the TV. Of course the first random channel it turns on to is some boring history channel. I flipped to the next channel. B-o-r-i-n-g! I don't wanna watch sports! I changed the channel. ....Oh my! A sex scene for some movie! I didn't flip to the next channel. I watched the people on TV make love.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

I glanced over at Dad's computer desk. Yeah, of course he wouldn't approve of me watching this. Damn. Why's the big wide screen TV have to be right near his computer so he can see what I'm watching?

"Henati."

"Henati!? Why!? What are ya, some sick sin?!"

"In your mind, I am." I shouldn't have tried testing him, but I wasn't thinking at the moment.

Definitely a big mistake to test him. He stood up and stormed over to me. In a flash, he snatched the remote from me, nearly hitting my hand when he went to grab for it. He turned off the TV before slamming the remote down on the coffee table, which was right in front of me. Then I felt a painful smack of his hand hit my cheek. The very same one a few chapters back that had the band aid on it, which was still there.

I simply rubbed my cheek after he began storming back to his computer desk, sitting himself in his office chair. It didn't bother me that he hit me actually. I was kinda used to it by now.

"Watch that shit again and I'll hit you harder next time, got it?" He threatened.

"Yes, sir."

_-_-_-~~~~-_-_-_

I was sitting in a corner, facing the light blue, living room wall. I stared at it, observing every damn detail visible. My cheek was dripping with blood, and I wasn't allowed to touch it, despite how much I wanted to. Dad snapped and hurt me again, "because doing nothing is wasting so much time from your life". So he put me in this corner, and told me not to move from it. I feel like a kid, again, in time out. Time out wasn't always so bad though. I mean, it gives you time to think about things, whether about the wrong you did, or even just other things. Usually, I think about other things.

I placed a hand on my belly, gazing down at it. "_As long as Dad doesn't harm you,_" I thought, "_I do not mind being abused like this._"

I'm worried about the baby, it's true. I don't want Dad to hurt him/her. If anything should happen to him/her because of my father, I'll never forgive him. I will try to stay out of trouble to attempt to protect the child, but I dunno if that'll work, either. Like I said before, I did nothing and I got hurt.

I felt blood drip onto my hand. I glanced at it, looking at it as if this were not my own blood. It is my own, I know, but I don't want to believe it is. If I see it as my own, it makes it seem as if I'm weak. I'm not weak. Just, I am trying to stay out of trouble to protect my baby, like I already said.

Where is Paul? I need Paul right about now. I need my knight in shiny armor to come rescue me from this imprisonment.

_-_-_-~~~~-_-_-_

I knocked on the white door that belonged to Lucus' house. I waited for a moment before Lucus answered.

"Oh... Um, greetings, Barry." He hesitantly greeted (I don't blame him. I was a total ass to him before).

"Hi," okay, now cut to the chase, "um, I was, um, w-wondering..."

"Yes?"

"A-are you mad at me from before? On the phone..."

"Oh, that? No. Not at all, Barry. Really. I'm sure that was just one of your mood swings, yes?"

"Mood swings?" Okay, what??

"Yeah, you know? Kind of like a bipolar thing..." He clarified for me.

"Oh. Oh!" If this were an anime, I'd have a huge sweat mark dripping down. "Right. Yeah, sorry about that. I just haven't been myself lately."

"I understand." Lucus replied. "I understand perfectly."

I smiled, and for some reason or another, I broke out into tears (look what's become of me? An enraged crybaby.). Lucus pulled me into his arms, giving me a shoulder to cry on.

"Shh, calm down, Barry. It is okay."

"No it's not!" I choked out through my sobs. "I-I was a jerk t-to you! I'm s-such a terri-ible person!"

"Do not speak about yourself in such a manner." He tried to calm me.

...What's wrong with me? Is this another side effect to being pregnant? Why am I so weak? Vulnerable? Emotional? Why? I don't understand any of this.... When this pregnancy shit is over with, I will NEVER have sex again so I don't have to deal with non-sense like this. It's a pain in the ass, ya know? Too many headaches to endure.

Anyway, this sobbing thing with me went on for about ten whole minutes (the inhumanity) before I finally ceased. I didn't let go of him. I remained in his arms, head rested on his shoulder. I could feel my heart beating fast throughout every moment of it (why?). I bet even Lucus could feel how fast it was beating. And the scary thing is, Lucus hasn't even let me go! Why haven't we released each other-.... oh. Right. That's why. His heart is beating fast too. I forgot he likes me... He's probably been turned on the whole damn time I've been holding him. So why do I care if he's turned on or not? No, I don't like him. I don't like him. I love Paul! Lucus will not stand in the way for how much I love Paul.

"Barry..." Lucus finally spoke after our long remains of silence.

"Yes...?"

"You realize we have not let each other go from this hug, correct?"

"W-we haven't?" I played dumb.

"No. I believe we haven't..."

And we just sat there, remaining in each others arms... why?


	8. Chapter 8 Five Months Later

Five Months Later

Five months has passed, and quiet a lot has changed. Like, for instance, my parents, of course, found out that I was pregnant (stupid weight gain), and kicked me out, but Paul let me move in with him in his big, white mansion. Like mentioned, I did gain some weight too... Now I look like a balloon! At least that's what I think. Paul totally says I look fine, but I don't think so. And another thing: I've grown so close to Paul, that I have been awaiting for the day he is ready to take a step up and propose to me! I really hope he does soon. I want to marry him. He's done so much for me that I can't even put into words... and he is the only man in this world that I love, and who cares about me.

On another note, Lucus and I haven't said much to each other either. I don't know.... there's an awkwardness between us. Ya know? Him having a crush on me, and me only thinking of him as a best friend. It gets kind of awkward to be near each other. And he always asks about the baby whenever we meet up again. It's kinda strange, but I'm glad he's concerned.

And now for the bad news: my back is KILLING me. It hurts like hell. I don't know... I think it's all the weight that's making it hurt. Just four more months of this and it's all over with.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

I carefully lie down on the couch, then reach behind me, onto the end table, for the remote. I switched the TV on and just randomly flipped through the channels. I didn't want to watch the tube. No. I wanna get up and do something... but my back is killing me. I gotta just relax for a bit. And that's when the strangest feeling came...

I suddenly felt a sharp pain hit my stomach for a moment. It felt like a small foot was kicking at me for that short period. It made me jump, and then it hit me. The baby just kicked. Wait a minute! The baby just KICKED! Oh my gosh! If only Paul were here (work always keeps him away from these precious moments)!

"So you're alive, after all, huh, darling?" I found myself telling my belly. This habit isn't so bad once you're used to talking to your belly a bazillion times. I don't know... the baby is bound to hear my voice at this point. And the benefit of hearing it now is when it's born, it should recognize my voice! This is exciting!

A smile crossed my face as another kick hit me. I was practically ignoring the pain at this point. It just made me happy to know that the baby was active, and not lifeless.

-_-_-_-_-_-_2PM-_-_-_-_-_-_

I was lying in bed, wearing nothing but my black boxers, being cuddled next to Paul, wearing completely nothing. The only thing I could stare at was the ceiling as sleep couldn't overcome me. I wanted to go to sleep, but something kept me awake. A pair of feet kicking at my stomach. Why won't the baby just give it a rest? It's been almost ten hours since this kicking has started. Doesn't this get exhausting after a bit? I moaned in pain as very hard kick was felt. I don't think I can do this anymore....

Then I felt Paul kiss my neck, and whisper into my ear, "What's wrong, darling?"

"The baby... it won't stop kicking at me...." I said, trying to keep my cool.

Paul gently ran his fingers around my belly, tracing circles carefully. His coarse fingers soothed me, and the baby, as it eventually calmed down and ceased to kick at me.

"T-thank you Paul...." I trailed off in my words as I began to fall into a deep sleep.

The last thing I could hear was Paul muttering a "You're welcome.".

-_-_-_-_-_-_

I was sitting, yet again, on the couch, reading a magazine that I bought the other day, which explained about the different things about pregnancy. I don't know, I just wanted to see if there was something I'm missing that Nurse Priyanka didn't mention. I was reading it saying something about becoming over emotional. That's crazy talk. I mean, ME over emotional? Yeah, okay. When will that ever happen?

_-_-_-

Tears were rushing down my cheeks like endless rivers as I took a tissue out of a tissue box, wiping them from my eyes. I was so sad. Feeling bad for the women who broke up with the man in the movie I'm currently watching, I couldn't help but cry. I don't know... the movie sort of threw me off.

"Oh, life sucks," I said through my sobs. My hand was placed on my belly carefully, while my free hand tried to dry my eyes... not like I got very far.

"I look like a balloon," I told my pregnant belly, "all I can do anymore is sit around while your father is out till midnight, probably tasting other men's dicks, or sucking on some chic's breasts... or maybe even cheating on me for a bazillion other lovers. And to top it all off, your Grandpa and Grandma don't giva damn what happens to us anymore. They never cared... never..."

I broke out into a hysterical crying fit from there on. It was almost unbelievable I could even breath through my sobbing. Go ahead, Reader. Call me a crybaby, like the person I am. Call me emo, or just plain annoying for Arceus' sake. We all know it's all true. Everything. All those rumors and names people call me, it's all true. Every word of it. If I burn in Hell, that's fine with me. If I have to rot in Heaven from boredom of things being too peaceful, that's fine with me too. I don't even know if I believe in a Heaven or Hell. I don't believe any of it being possible of existence (no offense to those who do). What if there's no such thing? And we only die into nothingness?

Paul walked in the house, rather quietly, and rather earlier than usual. His eyes widened when he saw me crying like this. I quickly wiped away the tears, hoping he didn't see them... though, I know he did. I forced a smile on my face as I greeted him.

"Hi, honey."

"Barry, what's wrong?" Paul sat next to me on the couch and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My head rested carefully against his warm chest as I took his free hand into mine and squeezed it.

"Just... everything." I sniffed. "Everything feels like it's completely horrible." I glanced up at my lavender haired lover. "Tell me the truth. Are you cheating on me?"

"...No. What gave you the idea I was?" Paul arched his eyebrow.

"Oh.. nothing really," I sighed, "just the fact that you come home at midnight all the time, sometimes later..."

"You see," he began, squeezing my hand lightly, " I'm not cheating. I have no other interest in other women or men." Paul kissed my forehead. "Honest."

I smiled. "Thank you for being so honest."

"Yeah, the reason I stay out late is because of work. It's not because I'm having an affair."

"I love you, Paul. I love you very much, and my love for you grows everyday." I said, feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks, making them feel a warm sensation.

Paul simply replied by cupping my chin and pulling it so he could kiss me passionately. His tongue slid into my mouth, and I allowed the kiss to deepen so much... until something interrupted us: a sharp piercing pain in my stomach. No doubt the baby was kicking again. I hissed in pain.

"You alright?" Paul asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine... just, the baby kicked at me."

"The baby is kicking?"

"Yeah."

Paul gently traced circles into my stomach, all in a soothing, soft touch. It was really relaxing, and it calmed the baby, too. I smiled. This reminds me of the first night the baby would have this kicking fit. Granted, that was the night I was in a ton of pain, but the sweetest part of this memory is Paul showing he cares about me. I love this man even more than I did two minutes ago... and that's quite a lot.

"I love you, Paul."

Paul kissed me lightly. I could feel myself blushing madly, which would explain why he is laughing slightly at me. What was I thinking when I told the baby that Paul is cheating on me, and all? Why do I always question if Paul loves me or not? I know he still loves me. And he still shows me how much he loves me everyday.

-_-_-_-_-_-_Saturday Morning-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Wake up, Lucus!" I called out as I threw a pebble at my friend's window. "I'll fine you a million yen if you don't wake up!"

Lucus opened the window and rubbed his eyes before calling back to me, "What is it? I believe it is only 4AM, Barry. Why on Earth would you want to wake me up at this hour of the morning?"

"Get your sleepy head out of bed, and get ready. We're going out!" I winked.

"To where?"

"You'll see when you get down here." I glanced at my PokeTech. "You have ten seconds, see. Ten, nine, eight, seven-" I stopped in my counting when I noticed Lucus didn't move a muscle. "Don't just stand there!"

My raven haired friend sighed. "Alright. Be patient, please. I should be down in approximately ten minutes." And then he disappeared from the window.

So, I sat there and waited for him. I stared at the clock on my PokeTech, impatiently. The seconds turned into minutes. Before I knew it, it struck ten minutes exactly, simultaneously, Lucus came out the front door to his house.

"Okay, I am quite ready." He smiled.

I stared at him quietly. The freak? Is he a human clock or something?

"I-is something the matter, Barry?" Lucus asked.

"Oh, nothing." I scratched the back of my neck, feeling a sweat mark fall.

"Um, right then..."

"C'mon Lucus!" I took the beret wearing boy's hand and at dragged him down the sidewalk (if I wasn't so pregnant, I could run... but I have to take it easy).

"Where are we going, if I might ask?"

"To a place so magical at this hour." I looked back at him and winked, then looked back ahead of me (I'm not stupid. You should look where you're going, after all).

"Oh dear..." Lucus sighed. "Do not tell me this is another ignorant conspiracy of yours..."

"Non-sense! It's not some consparity."

"Conspiracy." Lucus corrected me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

About five minutes later, I dragged Lucus to the deserted park (seriously, who the hell, besides me, would be up at this hour?). I pulled him over to the lake, which looked really pretty. The water was sparkling, literally. It was as if someone poured glitter all over it or something.

"Wow..." gasped Lucus in awe. "This is..."

"Beautiful?" I assumed, glancing at him.

He in turn glanced at me. "Yes. Very..."

I smiled, and he smiled in return. Our faces inched closer to each others until our lips touched. I forgot how gently Lucus kisses. His kisses are nothing like Paul's, which are rough and wild. No. Lucus' are gentle, careful, and at an easy slow pace. It's an empowering feeling to kiss this man. It's like fireworks are blasting off into the sky, and the atomic bomb is exploding down onto Hiroshima, and I'm just feeling it exploding. A very powerful feeling it is.

Just when I thought things couldn't feel any better, Lucus wrapped an arm around my neck, while his free hand gently placed itself on my pregnant belly. I placed my hands on his shoulders as the kiss continued on, until the case of lack-of-oxygen took it's turn, ceasing it.

I stared into Lucus' beautiful blue eyes, shining brightly in the moonlight, as he stared into my orange eyes. We were breathing slightly faster than normal, but not very heavily.

I smiled as I felt my heart beat increase its pace. "That was amazing..." I whispered.

"Yes, it was." whispered back Lucus. "Would you like to engage into it again?"

"I'd love to."


	9. Chapter 9 Labor Pains

Labor Pains

I finally hit the final month of pregnancy, and I was getting nervous about the whole giving birth thing. I don't know what's gotten into me. I just don't feel right about it. I mean, what if something goes wrong? What if something happens to me or the baby? I mean, I've been preparing for the delivery and all, but it's just nerve wracking to think about it happening.

I have gotten a little bit fatter since five moths ago, too. Yatta, all sarcastic like. Now I look like a bigger balloon, and I still have yet to wait for the day Paul proposes to me. A man can only dream of that day to come....

* * *

"Barry," Lucus began conversation as he and I walked down the sidewalk together, "I am quite worried about you."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"I just feel as if you are not ready to have this baby. I understand you have prepared for it, but I feel that you are not realizing what is coming at you. You are going to have a baby to care for and love for the rest of your life. You need to make sure that it is taken care of to the fullest, and that it has the best life you can provide it."

"Don't worry." I reassured him. "I can handle this baby. I understand all that I am giving up for this baby, but I won't let my wants get in the way of what this baby needs."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"Alright then..."

Suddenly I stopped in my tracks, feeling a sharp piercing pain hit me for a brief moment. I couldn't figure out what it was, but I know for sure it wasn't a kick from the baby. It was really weird.

"Barry?" Lucus placed a hand on my shoulder, his worried eyes staring into mine. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah, I think so..." I replied. "I don't know what the hell just happened. For a moment, it felt like someone stabbed a knife in me."

"Oh dear. Maybe we should get Doctor Priyanka to take a look at you."

"Yeah. We should."

Lucus and I headed to Paul and I's house, where I called Nurse Priyanka to come over. Within a mere twenty minutes, she arrived. Her first request was for me to take off my shirt so she could use an ultra-sound device to see how the baby's condition is. So I obeyed her and took of my shirt, where then she had me lie down on Paul and I's bed (a towel placed underneath me, too). Then she took some jelly-like substance and put it on my belly. I'm used to how cold it is, since she would do this sort of process to check on the baby the past nine months. But anyway, when she finished, she used the ultra-sound thing and used her laptop to get a visual of what was going on inside.

"Well," Nurse Priyanka said, "the baby seems fine. I'm guessing what you had was a false labor contraction, a very small one."

"False labor contraction? For real?" I responded in surprise.

She nodded. "You are due to have your baby soon, so you should expect more to come. Don't think the next one will be as simple as this one, though. It gets worse as it draws closer to the actual labor."

"Okay. That's all good to know."

"Thank goodness nothing happened to the baby, though." Lucus added in. "We were worried something happened."

"Yeah, but now I know what to expect." I sighed lightly. "I'm kinda nervous about the next time it happens."

"You should be fine when it does." Nurse Priyanka smiled. "Oh, would you like to see the baby?"

"Sure."

She turned her laptop screen so Lucus and I could see it. And there the baby was, right on the screen. I felt a wonderful feeling, seeing the baby (though, I should be used to it by now). I still can't believe this is what's been inside of me this whole pregnancy. It's a wonderful feeling to know that you're supporting a life in you that you will one day be able to hold in your arms for the first time, and care for for the rest of your life.

I smiled. "I can't believe that's my baby...."

"It is quite fascinating to know that is what is inside of you, Barry." Lucus smiled.

"I know."

Nurse Priyanka grinned, "Yes, it is a good feeling, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

_-_-_-_-_-_Later_-_-_-_-_-_

"Paul?" I called for my lover, being forced to lie down on the couch. "Can you fetch me something to drink?"

"Of course, sweetly." Paul called back from the kitchen. Soon enough, he returned with a bottle of water, handing it to me.

"Thank you." I took a sip of the water as Paul kissed my forehead. "I love you."

Paul replied with a kiss. "You should take it easy, darling. Take a nap."

I made a noise resembling a whine. "I'm not tired."

"Please... take one for me..."

"Alright." I gave in. I can't resist if it's 'for him', after all.

_-_-_-_-_-_Later_-_-_-_-_-_

I awoke from a wonderful nap to a feeling of sharp pain piercing through me. Another contraction. All I could do was scream in pain, gripping at my stomach. Paul must've heard me, since he came into the room not too much later.

"Barry, dear?" Paul approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Then suddenly.... the pain ceased. "...I am now."

"No you're not. Screaming in pain doesn't sound okay to me." Paul said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hun, I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Really, I'm okay now."

Paul began kissing my neck seductively and rubbing my crotch, causing me to fall for his seduction. "You're not okay."

"Alright," I gave in, "I'm not okay." I removed his hand from in between my legs. "Just knock it off with touching my merchandise."

"But I want your merchandise." He whined.

"Would you like some cheese and crackers to go with that whine?" I smirked.

Paul smirked back. "You bitch." My lover grabbed a pillow and whacked me in the face with it. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Paul... I love you when you're fun like this." said I, pulling him into my arms.

He simply kissed my forehead. "I know."

"...Paul?" I had a sudden urge occur. I wanted to ask him the most nerve wracking question of my life. I don't know why... I thought I wanted him to ask it, but I guess I've gotten give him the hint.

"Yes?"

"W-.... I-.... What I mean to ask is.... I mean, you and I have been together for quite a while, and I've been enjoying every moment spent with you. I guess what I'm meaning to ask you is..." I glanced up into his eyes, taking his hands into mine, "w-will you m-marry me?"

Paul was silent for a moment, and before he could say anything, the pain hit me again, only ten times as worse. I screamed and gripped at my stomach.

"Barry?" Paul gasped.

"Paul... I-I think it's time..." I managed to whimper through my hisses of pain.

Everything was like a blur from there. I was there to witness everything, but my mind was blocking everything happening to me, due to being focused on the pain I was going through. I don't even remember what happened after that. All I knew was that before I knew it, Nurse Priyanka was telling us it was a false labor contraction, and the pain ceased. ....How long have we been in the hospital for?

_-_-_-_-_-_The Following Day_-_-_-_-_-_

Lucus and I were walking down the crowded halls of the mall, letting curiosity help us find our way through the many stores we passed. I wanted to go browsing through the mall today, despite how much Lucus told me I should rest at home. I just haven't gone out much, and I feel the need to get out. I just hope I get home before Paul does. He told me to stay home today, and I don't want him to worry when he finds out that I've suck out of the house.

Then Nature's Call hit me. "Oh... Lucus, we gotta find a bathroom. I gotta go again."

"Again?" Lucus arched an eyebrow. "You just went approximately ten stores ago."

"Yeah, but I have to go again."

Lucus took my hand and lead me to the nearest store to us, slipping our way through the crowd of people. "Maybe there is a bathroom in this clothing store."

_-_-_-Pointless Time Skip-_-_-_

After my bathroom business was over with, Lucus and I decided to browse the store for the hell of it. I was actually fascinated by the women's clothing. Then I came across this cute pink and black dress. I picked it off the rack.

"Aw... if only I wasn't a big fat balloon, I'd try this one on." I sighed.

Lucus giggled. "I would enjoy seeing you in that dress."

I smirked, glancing at him. "You try it on."

"What? Why on Earth should I?" he raised his eyebrow at me, then looked at the dress in disgust, probably dreading the thought of wearing it.

"Just put the dress on for me." I whined, handing him the dress. "Sides, I'm too fat to put it on."

He took the dress from me, "Barry, that is just because you are having a baby." He smiled. Then our attention was directed to the changing booths. One occupied one was shaking slightly, as the giggles of a chic was heard from it.

"Stop it." was heard from the chic inside the changing booth.

"Sounds like someone else might have a baby soon, as well." Lucus giggled.

I, too, giggled. "Yeah."

Then the chic, being revealed as Dawn, slipped through the curtain, and then my heart fell to my stomach when I saw the person she was being fucked by kiss her neck. The four of us stared at each other silently.

Paul, being the man who was kissing Dawn, just broke me into a million pieces. Someone wake me up. This can't be happening. He can't be in the arms of another women. He can't....

I turned around and left the store, hearing footsteps behind me.

"Wait!" Paul called. He stopped me as soon as we were outside the store, Lucus and Dawn followed us. We were all ranting to each other, not a word either of us said could be heard clearly with all the bickering. Millions of eyes surrounding the four of us were staring at us.

Suddenly, the store clerk came out, talking to Lucus and Dawn, silencing us all. "Ma'am, that dress hasn't been paid for," she is wearing a dress from the store, "so I'll have to ask you to come back inside. Sir, that dress in your hands hasn't been paid for, so I'll have to ask you to bring it back into the store. I'll call security if you don't."

Lucus and Dawn quietly walked back into the store with the store clerk as I stared into Paul's eyes, holding in the tears in me.

"Paul," I began. "what's going on?"

"Barry, I've fallen in love." He told me, stabbing knives into me the more he confessed to everything. "I had to act on it. I didn't want to say anything with you being so close to the end of your pregnancy..... I'm just going through a selfish phase right now."

"A selfish phase?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but I had to act on it."

"A selfish phase?!" I retorted. "You stupid son of a bitch!" I smacked him and stormed away, tears cascading down my cheeks. What a fool I was to think he was loyal and true to me. What a fool I was to have the desire to marry him. Someone shoot me.

Speak of the devil... pain hit my stomach again, the worst I've ever felt. I moaned in pain as Lucus came rushing over.

"Barry?" he gasped.

I moaned again. "Lucus... I'm in labor..." I screamed in pain as another contraction hit me.

"Do not worry, Barry." Lucus took my hand. "I am here for you... Everything is going to be alright."

I smiled. "Lucus..."


	10. Chapter 10 An Unexpected Surprise

An Unexpected Surprise

There I lie on the hospital bed, trying my hardest to bare the pain piercing through me. I don't remember where Lucus went when they put me in a wheel chair to this room. All I remember was Lucus and I rushing to the hospital, and then I told Nurse Priyanka (who was talking to the receptionist when we walked in) that I was in labor. She rushed me here in a wheel chair, like I mentioned, and now I have to bare this pain until the opening is big enough. Great...

I screamed as another contraction hit me. I tried to do my Lamaze breathing, but I got out of it when the contractions got worse.

"Relax already." the crab apple nurse watching me retorted as she flipped the page in her magazine.

"Oh..." I moaned, "Where's Lucus...?" I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, and they rushed down faster as I screamed again with another contraction piercing through me.

Then a man in a green doctor's suit and a green mask came in. I pulled him over so his face was inches away from mine.

"Please.." I begged him, "put some drugs in me...."

"No, you don't want some drugs." he said in a calm manner, unlike myself, who was crying like a baby. ....How does his voice ring a bell to me?

"Yes I do..." I whispered in a rather whining tone. "I'll go back to Kindergarten and Summer School if you make the pain go away...."

Then the man in the green suit began talking to the crab apple as more contractions burned the insides out of me... metaphorically speaking, of course. I screamed louder and louder the more the they came at me. I felt like I was on my death bed, and there was nothing I could do but cry about it.

I moaned as I watched the man leave the room. It made me only cry more.

"Oh, I'm gonna die...." I sobbed. "I'm gonna die not knowing where Lucus went, and never know how my baby made it through this-" a contraction interrupted me, causing me to scream in agony.

"Would you give it a rest already, Honey?" the crap apple remarked. "It's just contractions. You're over reacting."

"I am NOT over reacting!" I barked, the most rage in my voice as possible. What did this bitch know? **I **am the one in the worst pain of my entire life, I'll ever experience, here! She can't tell ME that I'M over reacting!

The man from before returned with Nurse Priyanka. I was overjoyed to see her, hoping she'd tell me that I can push this baby out of me already.

"How's my patient doing?" Nurse Priyanka asked the crab apple.

"His opening isn't big enough yet, and he's begging for some drugs. He got out of Lamaze about ten minutes ago." She flatly stated, as if bored out of her mind, or annoyed to hell.

Nurse Priyanka looked at me and smiled. "You're doing wonderful so far, Barry. Try to bare with this. I really don't want to give you drugs, since that'll affect the baby..."

"Please..." I sobbed. "Please put some drugs in me... I beg you. I'll do anything to make the pain go away...."

The man approached me and took my hand, his blue eyes gazing beautifully into mine as he spoke with the most familiar, yet, wonderfully calm voice I've ever heard. His voice sounded so serious and calm that it put chills down my spine.

"Barry," he said, "you are going to be just fine. I promise you, when all this is over, you will be able to get to relax, and see your precious baby you have been taking such good care of in your belly for those nine, long, exhausting months for the first time. I know you can do this... I have always believed that you could make it through this. You are a strong person."

I smiled, squeezing his hand. "Please do me one favor and hold my hand till this is over with."

"I will." smiled back that intelligent, blue-eyed man.

"Alright Barry," Nurse Priyanka piped up, "it's time. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." I sighed.

_-_-_-_-_-_Moments Later_-_-_-_-_-_

Relief came to me when I made that final push and I heard the crying of my precious baby. I breathed heavily to myself, resting for a moment after all that just happened. The man still held my hand, and I squeezed it as I regained my strength, somewhat. ...Hey, it took a lot out of me to pop that thing out of me.

Before I knew it, Nurse Priyanka had cleaned up everything, and cleaned up my baby, who was wrapped in a blue towel, and handed my precious child to me (of course I had to let go of the man's hand at this point) carefully, ceasing the baby's cries.

"Congratulations," Nurse Priyanka chirped, "you have successfully given birth to a wonderful baby boy."

I smiled. "A baby boy..." I glanced at the baby cradled in my arms, feeling tears of joy escape my eyes. "Hello, my precious baby... So you're the one who's been kicking at me."

My wonderful child was beautiful. He had purple eyebrows, revealing his hair color in the future, and his skin was the most adorable shade of peach I've ever seen. He was so tiny, yet, that's how babies are supposed to feel, right? He opened his eyes ever so slightly, glancing up at my smiling face. His eyes are blue, but that doesn't mean they are going to stay blue forever. A baby's eyes are always blue when they are first born, after all.

"You bummed out, huh?" I kissed the child's forehead. "I am too..."

"So, what are you going to name your baby?" Nurse Priyanka asked.

"Charles Brian Tomas." I told her. "But I shall always call him Charlie."

"What a nice name." She smiled.

"I agree." the man said. Then he took off the green mask he was wearing, and revealed himself to be Lucus (who saw that one coming?).

"Lucus?" I smiled. "I thought you disappeared on me."

"I told you I was going to be here for you."

I pulled him by his shirt so I could kiss him. Oh, and how lovely that felt. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. Really."

"What are friends for?"

I saw Nurse Priyanka quietly slip out of the room with everyone else, to give us some privacy, out of the corner of my eye.

"Lucus..." I began. "I am glad to have you as a friend."

"So am I to be yours." he replied softly. "And I am very proud of you for making it through your pregnancy so well."

"If I ever need you for any reason," I asked, "will you promise to be by my side? I'm still scared about taking care of this baby by myself."

"But you shan't be alone. You have got me." I wanted to kiss this man the more he spoke.

We both glanced down at Charlie, who was yawning, before shutting his tiny eyes, falling into a deep slumber. I was just so overjoyed this moment had finally come, where I could be able to hold him in my arms for the first time.

"Sleep well, my baby." I whispered, kissing Charlie's forehead once more.

_-_-_Later That Night_-_-_

I was wandering the halls, just to get up and move, in the hospital. It was quiet, which you'd expect at this late of an hour. I found a balcony soon enough, and decided to get some fresh air. My mind was reminding me of everything that happened.

I gazed up at the stars. They were so pretty, yet, so small and far away. How do they manage to shine on the most darkest times? What is it that keeps those stars shining through thick and thin?

I sighed to myself. So I'm a single man again. Everything that I thought was a dream come true was, who I thought was my true love, using me like a fool. And then I find myself scared to these new, sudden feelings for _him_. I can't do this anymore. I can't date a guy just because he's a good kisser, or amazing in bed. I need someone who will be wonderful, loyal, and true to me, and be the perfect parent for Charlie. I need to take romance seriously... but I'm scared of being used like a fool again.

Would _he _be the one for me? Well, let's review: he's kind, intelligent, respectful, loyal, and he's never done anything to hurt me intentionally. Sounds like a good type of guy to me... but, I don't expect him to be this kind to me. I expect him to break my heart, like Paul did.

I closed my eyes and softly sang, "Nothing about you is typical. Nothing about you is predictable. You got me all twisted and confused. It's all new. Up until now, I thought I knew love. Nothing to lose and it's damaged cause Patterns will fall as quick as I do. But now... Bridges are burning. Baby, I'm learning A new way of thinking now. Love I can see, nothing will be Just like it was. Is that because? Baby, you're so unusual. Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to Break my heart? I expect you to, so why haven't you? Maybe you're not even human cause Only an angel could be so unusual. Sweet surprise I could get used to. Unusual you...."

I opened my eyes to gaze at the moon. How pretty it was, shining ever so brightly up in that sky above. The moon; he must get lonely, wishing the sun, herself, would join him by his side to light up the night.

I returned back inside to find Lucus standing right there. ...Shit. Don't tell me he's been standing there the whole time.

"Greetings, Barry." Lucus smiled that precious smile of his. So pure, and so beautiful.

"Hey..." I greeted.

"You have a beautiful singing voice." He complimented me. Ah, shit. He heard me singing. ...At least he enjoyed hearing it.

"Thanks."

He handed me a rose (of course there was no thorns on it). "I was thinking of you... and I thought you would find this rose quite, um, pretty."

I smiled, taking the rose from him. "Thank you. I love it."

"You love it?"

"Yes, very much."

He smiled back at me, blushing slightly. I couldn't help but giggle. He looked so adorable.

"But um," I said, "I'm going to go head off to bed. I'm getting tired."

"Alright then." Lucus replied. "Good night."

"Night." I watched Lucus walk down the hall as I held the rose to my heart. "Sweet dreams..."

I glanced at the rose, realizing how easily I was falling for love's games. I cursed myself quietly. "What's the matter with me?" I asked myself, walking back onto the balcony. "You'd think a guy would learn..."

I leaned against the railing, staring up at the moon. I broke into song again (hey, I sing all the time. Deal with it.).

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment... I guess I've already won that." I glanced at my rose in disgust. "No man is worth the aggravation..." I threw the rose behind my shoulder. "That's ancient history. Been there. Done that."

I could hear the voices in my head singing, "Who you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through ya."

"Oh No~~~~~~o...."

"Boy, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel," I swear to Arceus I threw the rose behind me, but somehow, I felt it touch my elbow, and it was placed by my side. I glanced at it. "and who you're thinking of."

I took the rose and stared at it, carefully. "Ooh... No chance, no way. I won't say it." I threw the rose behind me, again. "No, no!"

"Ya swoon, ya sigh. Why deny it? Uh-oh."

"It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love..." I put the rose aside and slowly walked over to a stone bench as I continued to sing. "I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It feels so good when you start out." I yanked at my hair, "My head is screaming 'get a grip, boy, unless you're dying to cry your heart out'. Oh-o~~~~h...."

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling."

"Oh No~~~~~~o...."

"Face it like a grown up. When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"

I sat down on the bench and crossed my arms. "WRONG: No chance, no way. I won't say it. No, no!"

"Give up, give in."

I pictured an illusion of Lucus and I kissing in my mind, making me smile and blush.

"Check the grin, you're in love."

"This scene," I got up, "won't play. I won't say," I threw my arms up in the air, "I'm in" I threw my arms to my sides, my hands balled into fists, "lo~~~~~~~~~~~~~ve!"

"You're doin' flips. Read our lips: you're in love."

"You're way off base. I won't say it. GET OFF my case! I won't Sa~y it!" I crossed my arms and looked off somewhere, eyes shut.

"Boy, don't be proud. It's okay you're in love..."

I glanced at the rose, still sitting on the railing of the balcony. I approached it and picked it up. I softly sang these last few words. "Ooh... at least out loud.... I won't say I'm in..... lo~~~ve..." I smiled to myself.

_-_-_-_-_-_First Day With Daddy_-_-_-_-_-_

The following morning, Nurse Priyanka examined Charlie to be sure he was healthy and everything. She told me some things I'd need to know, like how many times I should feed Charlie, what formula to feed him, and things like that. I'm nervous, but this is my first day with Charlie. Lucus suggested I collect my things and move in with him (luckily he has a spare room we can use for Charlie's room). I explained to him that I wanted to move in with him until I could find a place of my own, which he thought was a good idea. I mean, I don't think Lucus' small house (as he describes it, anyway. I haven't seen it from the inside yet.) could fit two teenagers and a baby. All I know is that I definitely won't be alone for these first few months of Charlie's life.

Lucus told me I should take Charlie with me to Paul's house, so this way he can see our baby, even if Paul isn't going to help care for it. And he also wanted to come with me, "just in case". So, the three of us went to Paul's big white mansion, and I knocked on the door.

Paul answered soon enough. "Oh, hello." He greeted in a rather I-Just-Woke-Up tone.

"Hello, Paul." I greeted. "I'm here to collect my things. I'm moving out."

"Okay, that's fine... Who's this little guy?" he said, taking my child away from me, and cradling him into his own arms. Charlie looked a bit nervous. "Why hello there."

"His name is Charlie." I flatly stated. "This is OUR baby."

"He's so adorable... He has my eyes." Paul said in awe.

"I know. It's torture to love something that resembles someone you hate." I sighed. "Now, if you don't mind, Lucus and I would like to come in so we can collect my stuff together."

"That's fine." Paul stepped aside so we could come in. "I'll watch Charlie for you, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do," I said, "but since there is no one else to watch him for me, unfortunately, I have to trust that you do not break his neck." I strut inside, Lucus following suit, and we went upstairs to collect my belongings together in an orange suitcase. Surprising that everything fit. When we were finished, we trudged the suitcase downstairs (in a rather hectic process), and found ourselves dumbstruck at the sight before us. Paul was actually behaving.

"You're such a cute, little, sweet heart." Paul said to Charlie in a rather cute tone. "Yes you are. Yes you are." He noticed his audience and cleared his throat, then got up, still cradling Charlie in his arms. Charlie, who before looked nervous around Paul, actually seemed quite joyful. Paul must be an entertaining man when it comes to kids. Quite unexpected. "So," he began, "you've got everything together, Barry?"

"Yes." I replied.

"That's good..."

"Paul, may I please take Charlie from you?" Lucus asked.

"Sure." Paul carefully handed my precious baby to Lucus, who was being extra careful not to hold him even the slightest bit wrong.

"Alrighty then," said the lavender, "I guess you'll be on your way now, right?"

"Of course." I felt like I was talking to Captain Obvious.

"Um, Barry, before you go... do you think I can talk to you?"

"Paul, there's nothing else for you and I to talk about. What happened, happened, and there's nothing you or I can do about it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be heading on my way," I moved closer to Lucus, wrapping my arm around his waist. I pulled his body so close to mine that we were touching, "with my boyfriend."

Paul grew silent.

I strut out the door, pulling my suitcase behind me. Lucus followed me, carrying Charlie in his arms, closing the door behind us. As we walked down the sidewalk, Lucus piped up conversation about what just happened.

"Barry, if I may ask, why on Earth did you lie to Paul about me being your boyfriend?"

"Simple," explained my ever-so-dashing self, "because I knew it would get on his nerves if I lied to him about it. And guess what? It drove him so insane that he couldn't say anything."

"But lying is one of the worst things that you could ever do, Barry Upton!" Lucus retorted, irking me with the use of my first name next to my middle name, all in the same sentence.

"If you stop mothering me, I might take you out on a date."

Lucus grew silent.

"ANYWAY..." I changed topics before what I just said about the date thing scares my beret wearing lov-....um, best friend. (You didn't see me about to call him "lover". No way!) "What shall we do now?"

"Obviously," Lucus began, "we should head to my house, then allowing you to organize your stuff. But before you organize your stuff... I suggest we buy some things for Charlie, such as a crib."

"Oh shit! I knew I was forgetting something!" I snapped my fingers. "Damn! Thanks for reminding me, Lucus..."

"Watch your language around the baby." he mothered me.

"Sorry. It's habit to curse."

"A very terrible one, it is. Why, if you and I were to date," then he spoke fast saying, "not saying that we will or anything," then went back to normally speaking, finishing off his sentence, "but I would not allow such language to come out of your mouth."

I stopped in my tracks, ceasing Lucus in his. I strut over to him and beamed my fiery eyes into his, making sure my face was inches away from Lucus' (and I could swear Charlie was glancing up at us).

"Oh Lucus, how you wish you could even get your tongue IN my mouth, and feel the saliva drip down and intoxicate you with it's addicting hypnotism." I smirked. "And then you wish you could put _it _in me."

"Barry!" he whacked me on side the head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist that one."

"At least be your perverted self when Charlie is not around to hear it. It is a bad influence for him."

"I'll behave. I promise."

"How about we head to my place, Barry?"

"Okay."

* * *

When we arrived at Lucus' house, I was impressed by what it looked like. It seemed small on the outside, but on the inside, it appeared larger than it actually was. Kinda crazy.

Anyhow, as you'd expect a bookworm like Lucus to have, he had a whole room, which I call a library, full of bookshelves of books. These books are about just about anything you'd think of researching. Like, there's some on Pokemon, some on World War I, and even some on, shockingly, the Gay's Rights Movement. Of course, that's just naming a few of many, but there's some interesting stuff here. This library connected to the hall near the front door. It's like: walk in, turn right, and you're in the library.

If you'd go further down the short little hall, you'd come into the living room/dining room. On the left side of the room, being the tan themed living area, there was a couch and a couple of chairs surrounding a coffee table, AND THERE'S NO TV! How can he live like this? To the right of the room, there was a glass table setting. A maroon rug sat underneath it (probably so the chairs won't scratch the wooden floors). A beautiful crystal chandelier hung just above the table (Lucus seems to like the glassy look).

And, if you'd walk straight ahead into yet another short hall, there's a four way turn, if you will. If you go left, there are two bedrooms, and if you'd go straight, you'd find yourself in the small-ish bathroom. And to the right would be the kitchen... which seems kinda small.

After the little tour of the house, Lucus and I let Charlie lie on the couch while we set up his bedroom. To do so, we had to clear out the guest room completely and throw in (not literally) Charlie's furniture. This whole process took about roughly a mere hour to do. At least Charlie had a nice nap... before we had to cease what we were doing to change his diaper. And then he took another nap as Lucus and I relaxed after completing his room.

"That took forever..." I told Lucus.

"Yes, it felt like it did, but I am glad we finally finished designing his room." Then it hit him. "Where shall you be sleeping, Barry?"

"Aw, you mean to say I can't cuddle with you?" I joked, laughing to myself. "Just kidding, man. Um, I can take the couch. Really, it's no big deal. Not like I sleep for that long on average. Right now, I'm workin' on about four hours.... which is much longer than I usually get."

"Oh my!" He gasped. "Only four hours? And you usually get less? Why, Barry, the average person needs a mere seven to eight hours of sleep. How on Earth can you live on about four hours, and even less than that, of rest?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I just do."

"You are so unpredictable, Barry."

"So are you, Lucus."

We smiled at one another.


	11. Chapter 11 Can A Man Change?

Can A Man Change?

That night, I lie on the couch, staring at the ceiling. It was dark in this room, the only thing I could see being shapes and shadows. I couldn't get any sleep. I checked the time on my PokeTech.... Midnight already, and still no sleep. I want to crawl under the covers with Lucus and cuddle next to him. I wanna hold something soft and warm.

Charlie suddenly starts crying. He must be hungry again... I get up from the couch and slip into Charlie's room, cradling him into my arms.

"Shh, it's okay. Daddy's here, sweety." I tried to calm him. I took him into the kitchen, where I got him a bottle of formula. I sat in a chair in the dining room as I carefully fed it to him, which stopped his cries. I hummed a soft, abstract tune to him, which was almost a natural instinct. When he was finished, I put the bottle down on the table and continued to hum to him, carefully, and softly, rocking him in my arms, trying to get him to fall into slumber. About five or so minutes later, he shut his almost black eyes, drifting off into the land of dreams. I got up, careful not to wake Charlie, and carried him to his room. I gently placed Charlie into his crib and pulled the blanket over him.

I'll confess, it's been hard so far, but I think I can manage this parenting thing... I just don't wanna wake up at 3AM every night for this... Not saying it's a terrible thing, no, but I do need my beauty sleep, well, the sleep that I can get. I kissed Charlie's forehead before quietly leaving the room, shutting the door slightly.  
And then, suddenly, I heard a small murmur from Lucus' room. I couldn't help but take a peek inside. At the sight of his sleeping figure, for some reason, my pulse increased. It was kinda... cute... to see him sleeping. I approached his bedside (gee, I didn't notice till now that his bed was a queen size double bed...). I watched his chest gently rise and fall in a perfect rhythmic pattern. I smiled. My hand reached down and touched his cheek, which felt warm. Body heat is bliss.  
Lucus' sleeping figure moved on me. His left hand gripped onto my shirt, while the right hand gripped onto the bed, and he began talking in his sleep.  
"Barry..." he whispered, "Barry, cuddle with me..."  
Is he actually dreaming something, or is he begging me to sleep with him? I couldn't tell which anymore. Although, he didn't give me a choice to decide, for he pulled me next to him, carefully, in his sleep STILL. What's going on? Why aren't I waking him up, or saying anything to him? Why aren't I shouting to Lucus to stop it? Why am I asking you these questions?  
Lucus rested his head on my chest and on arm wrapped around my waist. I was paralyzed, as if I couldn't move, or was completely frozen solid. Just being touched by him felt wonderful, and just being this close to him felt even better. My heart was pounding, and my head was screaming for me to run away before he wakes up... but I just stayed there, and wrapped Lucus into my arms. I dared to kiss his forehead.  
"I'm here, Lucus..." I whispered. "Sleep, now. You'll need all the rest you can get."  
I swore I saw a smile on Lucus' face for a minute there, maybe even a blush. It must be just me. When I wake up, this will all be a dream to me. I will be back on the couch, probably in the most ridiculous sleeping position ever (I'm terrible in bed in two ways...).I shut my eyes and, what I couldn't do earlier, I fell into a deep slumber. I decided not to move, and tell Lucus a lie about why I'm in bed with him. He'll forgive me, if I lie or not. I know he will. I trust him, and he trusts me.

_-_-_-_-_-_The Next Morning_-_-_-_-_-_

The next morning, I awoke to something strange... I swore I felt a pair of lips kiss mine, but I wasn't totally sure. But the kiss woke me up, or whatever it was did. I fluttered my eyes open and let my mind register where the hell I was, and who the hell I am for a mere minute before I noticed Lucus was still cuddled next to me, and he was.... awake.  
"Good morning, sleepy head," Lucus smiled.  
I was silent.  
"Did you sleep well?"

"Barry?"  
"Lucus, you do realize we're in each other's arms, right?" I said, part of me wishing I didn't say that (wait, what? Why would part of me care that we, best FRIENDS, are in each other's arms, and not want it to end? What the hell? Something's wrong with me. I knew it.).  
"I realize so, but did you realize you agreed to this last night?" He asked. ...Wait, WHAT?? I'm confused. What the hell is going on???  
"What are you talking about?" I questioned.  
"Last night, I believe I asked you to cuddle with me, and I believe you agreed to it and slept with me the rest of the night."  
"Wait, you were awake???" My eyes widened.  
"Yes, I was. Half-awake, to be exact. Charlie had woke me up last night with his sobs, and I just began falling asleep when you had came into the room."  
So he was awake...  
Lucus let go of me (frown), and sat up on the bed. "I am sorry. I should not have---.... I am sorry. I-I will just-"  
I sat up and put a finger to his lips. "You don't need to apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for." I removed my finger and kissed his lips gently. I earned a smile and a blush from him.  
"Are you certain you lied to Paul about being my boyfriend?" Lucus asked.  
"Well, do you want it to be a lie?"  
"...No." My pulse increased, as if I wanted him to say that. (Well, okay, so I kinda do...)  
"...W-we shouldn't be doing this, Lucus. I-it's not good for Charlie to be seeing this stuff."  
"But Charlie is not here." Lucus pointed out.  
"I know," I said, "but-... I just don't wanna hurt you. I don't wanna cause you the same pain I went through..."  
"It only hurts more that I cannot call you 'my lover'."  
I grew silent.

_-_-_-_-_-_Later_-_-_-_-_-_

Later that same day, I decided to go pick up some groceries at the store (I should do something for him, since we live together). I trust Lucus will take care of Charlie for me, so I allowed him to babysit. Although, I thought this simple task of going to the store would be easy... it wasn't. Someone I loathe made things worse just by sneaking up behind me.  
"So, I see you need to buy milk, huh?"  
GAH! I turned around, only to find, none other than, Paul. Dang. I just glared at him before I went back to what I was doing: grabbing milk from those large fridges (you know what I'm talking about. Just go to a store and look at the milk section. 95% says it's in a fridge thingy.). "What do you want?" I began walking down the aisle, looking at my list of things to buy (which, incase it's not obvious, is on a slip of paper.).  
Paul followed me. "I wanna talk to you."  
"Well," I looked away from the paper and found myself thinking 'oh shoot, where's the cereal aisle?', "Paul, I don't wanna talk to you. I'm through with you, man. Get it in your head."  
"But I feel very guilty for what I've done, and I want another chance. Can't you give me one more? There's always a second chance, my dear."  
Oh! There's the cereal aisle! Right infront of my face! Dur! ...What's Paul trying to tell me? "I'm busy, incase you haven't noticed. Talk to me when I'm not shopping."  
"Well, I can help you."  
"I don't need help from you. You've done enough to my life." I walked down the cereal aisle and paused to look for the brand I wanted. Paul was very annoying, though, cause he kept rambling on...and on... and on!  
"Barry, I'm being nice to you. Can't you treat me the same way?" Paul sighed. "It's enough to feel the guilt I'm feeling for what I've done to you... and I want to be there for you and Charles."  
"Charlie." I corrected him as I grabbed a box of cereal. Although, Paul took the milk and cereal from me.  
"Lemme help."  
"Fine. You carry stuff." I should take advantage of that. Heh. Um, anyway... what else was there to buy? I took out my list and looked at it. Hmm. Let's see. Got the cereal. Got the milk. ...Dang! I shoulda gotten butter when I was over by the milk. Without saying another word, I went on my merry way BACK over to the milk section (where right friggin' next to it would be the butter.).  
"Barry, since I'm helping you, you should do something for me, and all I ask is for you to listen to what I have to say." Paul won't shut up about whatever it is he wants to say... What? I haven't been paying attention to him too much.  
"Paul, just do me one favor and please be quiet. I don't wanna talk right now."  
"C'mon, talking solves everyone's problems."  
I stopped and glared at him. "I DO NOT have problems! You do!" ...Why do I feel like everyone's staring at us?  
"Yes you do. You just yelled in public, so now the whole store knows we are arguing."  
I grew silent and continued to walk, and of course Paul followed. If I walked around the whole store ten times, he wouldn't notice. Maybe I should do that to see if he's paying attention.  
Surprisingly, it was quiet throughout the rest of my "where's this" "where's that" shopping (I never remember where anything is... except the coffee.). It was kinda scary, cause I expected Paul to mis-behave and try to talk to me again. But he didn't! He was quiet after that 'yelling incident'. Paul even helped me take the groceries to my car (which my ever so dashing self recently bought.), and he was quiet. Really creepy. When I closed the trunk shut, Paul spun me around and pinned me.  
"Barry... I want one more chance. That's all I ask. I will be a better man than I was before. I promise. Just give me one more chance. I won't ask for anymore than one."  
....I was speechless. I felt like I was stuck in between the fork of a path, and I had to pick one to walk down the rest of my life. "I'll think about it." I found myself saying. At least I could think things over first, right? If he asks for one more chance, and he really wants it, he'll wait for me to decide.  
"Thank you. Please tell me when you've thought it through."  
"Okay. I will. I'll give you a call."  
"Okay."  
Then we grew silent for a moment. Then this almost natural instinct told me I needed to be with Charlie for some reason. I trust Lucus enough to know nothing could go wrong, but instinct told me Charlie needs me.  
"I'd better go. Charlie needs me." I got out of Paul's grip. "You should go....do.... whatever, but I need my baby."  
"Fine." Paul began to walk away. "See you later, then."  
My heart grew heavy, and I got into the car (still amazed I got my license at 17!), and drove all the way home.... being stopped only once cause 'I didn't stop correctly at a stop sign'. I sooo stopped. That police man's gonna get fined for this.  
Ah-hem, anyway, I brought the groceries inside the house and put them on the kitchen counter (just a for-now thing till I know where Lucus and Charlie are). Natural instinct brought me into Charlie's room, where I found the cutest thing I've ever seen. Lucus was sitting in a rocking chair, cradling Charlie in his arms. They were both fast asleep. I smiled to myself. I went into the closet to get a blanket and brought it back into the room, then placed it over Lucus and Charlie carefully. I kissed Charlie's forehead, then found myself kissing Lucus lightly. I stroked Lucus' cheek before I quietly left the room, then I went into the kitchen to put away the groceries.  
Now, what was I thinking? Charlie wasn't in danger or anything, so why did I feel like he needed me? Uhh... being a parent isn't as easy as it looks. One of these days, I'll start growing gray hairs.  
Then my mind drifted off onto other things. That kiss... Why'd I kiss Lucus before? Why do I keep kissing him? It's like I want him to be min-...No! No, no, no! I can't do this. I shouldn't be falling for him, or be thinking about giving Paul another chance. I heard two voices in my head arguing.  
Barry #1: "What's wrong with you? You know you're in love with Lucus! Stop denying it and get with the guy already! He's the one for you. Paul is just a heart breaker. No one can trust someone who betrays another, after all."  
Barry #2: "Are you listening to him? He knows nothing! What you should be doing is crawling back to Paul! He said, after all, that he felt guilty about what he did, and he wants to start over again. What's the harm of trusting that the second chance won't be bad? He cares enough about you to want to heal the bruises."  
Barry #1: Glares at #2. "What? That's ridiculous! Paul CHEATED on you, Barry! How could you trust him!? He should have lost all your trust! He doesn't care about you, or Charlie. Lucus cares more than anyone. If anyone should be your lover, it should be Lucus! LUCUS! The 'cute receptionist'! Remember?"  
I couldn't listen to the same argument looping into circles to no end. I yanked my hair. "Just shut up!"  
...Who am I telling to shut up? My conscience?

_-_-_-_-_-_

That night, Lucus asked me to cuddle with him in bed. I said "no." He frowned and silently went to bed. I couldn't understand it. I wanted to cuddle with him, simultaneously, I didn't. Part of me really did like him, but another part of me told me to stop romancing with him, for I'll only break his heart. A small voice in my head says to continue falling for Lucus, but a larger voice tells me to get my butt back over to Paul. I lie on the couch, staring at the ceiling, hoping something will help me sleep. Nothing.  
I check the time hours later. It's 3AM. Of course, Charlie starts crying again. With no sleep so far, I force myself to get up and go into Charlie's room. I cradled him into my arms, which ceased most of his crying, but he still produced tears from his eyes.  
"Shhh, don't cry, Charlie. Don't cry. Daddy's here." I tried to calm him a bit. "What's the matter? Are you hungry again?"  
Charlie stared up at me, as if he understood what I said, and smiled.  
I took assumption he was hungry, and like last night, I got him his bottle and sat in the dining room to feed him. He was mostly quiet while drinking it all down, only pausing in between sips, but he seemed happy now. ...I should get used to this. I have a feeling every night at 3AM he's gonna get hungry. Maybe he shouldn't have a nap so early in the day... Whatever the case, I love my baby, and I'm gonna take care of him no matter what it takes.  
When Charlie was finished, he yawned and fell into slumber. I smiled. I began humming softly, simultaneously, rocking him gently in my arms. I don't think I want Charlie to grow up. He's so adorable as a little baby. But I can't help his growth, so, I suppose I'll have to enjoy his babyhood while it lasts, but then I can enjoy his company even more when he gets older. Just wait till I'm an old coot, complaining my butt off and stuff, and I'll be too weak to care for myself... then he'll be parenting me. The irony.  
I got up, and went into Charlie's room, and placed him in his crib. Then I pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead.  
"Good night, my darling." I whispered, before quietly leaving the room. I made sure to leave just a crack of the door open, then I peeked into Lucus' room. I smiled. He's still adorable in his sleep. But I can't sleep with him, as much as I want to. I slipped inside and approached his bedside. I kissed him gently before running my fingers through his hair only once.  
"Dream of something that makes you happy," I whispered, knowing he can hear me. "Anything at all." I quietly left the room and glanced at my PokeTech. 3:30AM. Ugh, I'm never gonna get to sleep. I then thought of something to help me get to sleep.  
I put my shoes on and went outside (for I wear only a black, sleeveless shirt, and a pair of baggy pants at night, it is okay to walk around like this.). The cold breeze felt nice on my face. I took in a few breaths before I began aimlessly walking through the darkness. Some sort of instinct told me to turn back around, but I told myself to keep walking. Nothing can possibly go wrong within five minutes. Sides, who else, besides me, is gonna be up this late?  
"What if a stranger walks in?" A voice said in my head.  
"No one's gonna get in. I locked the door." I told the voice.  
"How can you be so sure? I do not remember you locking it."  
"I know I locked it. Sides, like I told the readers, who else, besides me, is gonna be up this late at night?"  
"Some sick man who could harm your baby... or Lucus. Maybe even kill 'em."  
I froze in my tracks. What the hell was I thinking? It's too dangerous to leave the house like this. I turned around and raced back to the house as fast as I could. I found that I indeed didn't lock the door (oh shoot! Freak out mode turned on!), and went to peek into Charlie's room. I approached his crib and found him silently sleeping. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness nothing happened to my baby. I peeked into Lucus' room and didn't see him in bed. OH SHOOT! Oh my god! Where's Lucus!? I searched the living room, and the dining room, then the kitchen, and then I heard a voice...  
"Barry? What are you doing up this late?" Only Lucus. Thank god. ...Wait, LUCUS! He's okay!  
"LU~CU~S!" I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly. "You're okay!"  
"Of course I am, Barry. I simply needed to use the restroom... Look, if you wanted to sleep with me that badly, you did not have to refuse."  
My heart skipped a few beats. I know Lucus knows that happened, for our bodies are touching, and he can feel my pulse, as I can feel his.  
"Did you want to sleep with me?"  
I smiled. "As long as I get to hold you in my arms for the rest of the night."


	12. Chapter 12 Blind

Blind

Blind. Unable to see; lacking the sense of sight; sightless; _a blind man_. All these describe me. ...No, I didn't go blind, I can see just fine. It's a figure of speech kind of thing.

_-_-_-_-_-

What the hell am I doing? What convinced me to do this? Oh god the pain... Wait, what're you getting out of this (Sick minded readers!)? Anyway, after a few days to think about it, I've decided to give Paul another chance. Something about it feels wonderful, but a bigger something's screaming, "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU HAD LUCUS IN THE PALM OF YOUR HANDS, AND YOU JUST ABANDON HIM FOR A TWO TIMER?!" I choose not to listen.

Even though Paul and I are dating again, I'm still living with Lucus. I think it benefits two things: 1) Paul will not have as many sexual cravings as he did before (which hopefully will hint him that I don't wanna have sex.). 2) Help me decide if Paul really is right for me before I move back in.

Something doesn't feel right about dating Paul, like there's something missing. Like a cannon has no ammo before it bombs it's target, or like a bird with no wings trying to fly. I dunno, it's an indescribable feeling, or a strange feeling. When he kisses me, something aches. When he touches me, part of me dies a thousand times. What does this mean?

_-_-_-_-_-

Paul decided to take me out to a movie and dinner a week after hooking up. I enjoyed the movie, which was about this boy claiming there's an alien among the human race, but no one believes him, and he tries to prove he's correct (which he is) the entire movie. The dinner, you ask? Well... you'll have to read on to find out.

Well, we went to this Italian restaurant, which was really expensive and fancy looking, and we ordered our food (which, looking at those prices on the menu, wasn't cheap!). While we waited, we talked, and talked. What about? Just stuff. Conversation went from how bunnies are killing flowers, to butterflies, to candy corn, to dolphins, to whales, to how spaghetti should be a crime, and, finally, to how the human race is too advanced for Earth to handle.

"So, it might be true that in 2012, it may be the end of the world," Paul said. "I mean, Earth can't get any worse than it is."

"I don't think so. If we made it to 2010, we can still make it even further than 2012." I replied.

The waiter came over and gave us our food, before going off to wait on some other people. Silently, Paul and I ate, having no conversation what-so-ever. It took till we finished eating to pipe up conversation.

"So," Paul began, "how's Charles doing?"

"Charlie."

"Sorry. I meant that."

I shrugged it off. "He's doing just fine. Starting to get the hang of living, ya know?" I giggled, receiving no form of laughter from Paul. "Eh heh, sorry, just a bit of a joke."

"I see...."

"Said the blind man to the deaf prostitute." I laughed again. Again, Paul did not laugh at this. Am I really that corny? "Gomennsai, I shouldn't be joking like this."

Paul shrugged. "Don't worry about it. At least you're not all snores ville-ish... Ya know what I'm saying? I mean, it's corny," I knew it, "but it's not boring me to death."

I smiled. "Yatta, I'm not boring!"

"You kinda are."

I frowned.

"Just kidding." Paul giggled.

I giggled. You're such a kidder, you are, Paul. That's what I like about you.

(Before I go on, note: You know those booth tables? Well, Paul and I landed up in one of those, and we chose to sit next to each other.)

Then I felt a hand touch my thigh and run closer to my merchandise. I moaned weakly, forcing myself not to give in as much as I could. I stopped Paul's hand from moving any further and removed it.

I gave him a firm, serious look. "No."

"C'mon, you know you want it." He went for it again, and like the scene repeated itself, he earned a weak moan from me before I removed his hand.

"No." I said it with a more serious tone in my voice. "Stop, otherwise we're through."

"Honey, don't get so over dramatic. It's just a little fun once in a while." Paul gave me a cute look and kissed my neck. I gave in for a mere moment before pushing him away.

"I'm serious, Paul!" I retorted. "If you can't obey the rules, I'm done in this game of love."

"Baby, I'm sorry. Don't say things like that. I'll stop. I swear." Paul took my hands into his. "Forgive me?"

I sighed and smiled. "Alright. Let's just forget this happened."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

_-_-_-_-_-_Later_-_-_-_-_-_

Paul took me to his house (after **I **had to pay for the fucking expensive bill at the restaurant), and showed me some of his paintings he's been working on since we broke up. They were really beautifully painted. Almost, maybe even, as if it were painted by a professional. He painted a lot portraits of me, which were really cute, one nudity painting of a women with angel wings (as if she'd just died and was about to be sent to heaven or something), and, my favorite, self portraits of himself. They were all too amazing.

"Wow... incredible..." I was awestruck. "This is... these are... just purely amazing." I glanced at Paul. "You're really good at this, baby."

He shrugged. "With a lot of practice, you just improve."

"Yeah..."

Paul pulled me closer to him and gently began kissing me, which quickly turned into one wicked, wild, passionate, French kiss, simultaneously, pinning me to a wall. I allowed the kiss to go on until Paul got a bit carried away. He held both my wrists with on hand, while his free hand reached for my crotch, where he began feeling me up. Natural instinct made my knee go upward, pushing away his arm, and hitting his own crotch lightly.

He paused the kiss to speak. "Relax." How can one relax when they're scared shit that they're gonna do something they don't want to? Paul tried kissing me, but I kept avoiding it.

"W-wait a minute," I tried to push him away, or at least get out of his grip, but to no avail. "P-Paul, s-stop. I don't wanna."

He made a shushing noise. "You will once we get started."

"N-no, please." I tried to get out of his grip once more, failing once more. The minute Paul touched my pants zipper, I began to struggle more until, at last, I broke free.

"What's your deal?"

"What's yours?! I told you 'no'! No means NO! If this is what you're like, I'm done with you!" I turned and began to storm out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13 Listen To Your Heart

Listen To Your Heart

I can't stand people who think they can sing, when in reality, they suck. Guess what? I've heard about ten or twenty people in that same scenario. See, I'm at a karaoke bar with Lucus (who hired Dawn to babysit Charlie for me), and I feel like shit. You read that last chapter. Paul obviously wanted to use me for sex, and I was stupid enough to give him that second chance. So I came crying to this bar, and I called Lucus to tell him to come here. His first intention was to cheer me up. Of course before that, though, he lectured me for having a fake ID so I could get myself a couple of beers to drink my problems away. Drinking didn't help. It just made me get a headache from listening to Lucus' big ol' lecture.

"Thus, that is not going to solve any problem of yours, Barry Upton." Lucus finished his lecture. Arigoto Arceus.

"I know..." I frowned, then sipped my beer, only to find it empty. Dammit, whose the motherfucker who keeps drinking all my beer?

"I am glad that you finished off that drink because you cannot have another. Two is quite enough."

"Pfft." I rolled my eyes, which are still forming tears that dare to drip down my face.

Lucus frowned. "I am sorry, Barry. Is there something wrong? Why are you crying?" He sat next to me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

I began breaking out in tears and sobbed on his shoulder. "P-Paul r-rape s-scared p-panic m-me." What the hell was that?

"Slow down." I felt a hand pat my back as Lucus said, "Tell me what happened, but slowly this time."

I took a moment to calm myself down enough to speak clearly and told him the whole event. I felt like a chatter box, but I knew Lucus wasn't bored of the conversation cause he nodded every once in a while, and watched me as I tried to explain everything the best that I could. When I finished, Lucus gave me a hug and let me cry it all out some more on his shoulder. Once I calmed down, again, we glanced at the stage to see a young lady sing the song "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne.

"Oh, oh," she sang in a beautiful voice, "oh, oh. So much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, oh, oh. So much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh...."

She shut her violet eyes and sang, "Let's talk this over. It's not like we're dead." She opened her eyes. "Was it something I did?" Her finger pointed towards the audience. "Was it something you said?" Her hand gripped onto her heart. "Don't leave me hangin' In a city so dead. Held up so high On such a breakable thread. You were all the things I thought I knew. And I thought we could be...."

The lyrics got to me. How I could relate to them right now. I wanted to cry as I heard more of it.

"You were _everything, everything_ that I wanted. We were _meant-to-be, supposed-__to-be_, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending."

I could feel a tear escape my eye.

"Oh, oh, oh oh." She sang, "So much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, oh oh. Oh, oh, oh oh. Oh, oh..." Her eyes shut once more. "You've got your dumb friends. I know what they say. They tell you I'm difficult, But so are they. But they don't know me." She pointed towards the crowd again. "Do they even know you? All the things that you hide from me; All the shit that you do?"

Am I crying like a baby yet?

"You were," I could feel the energy in her voice as she continued to sing, dancing to the beat, "all the things I thought I knew. And I thought we could be... You were _everything, everything_ that I wanted. We were _meant-to-be, supposed-to-be_, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending. It's nice to know that you were there. Thanks for acting like you cared. And making me feel like I was the only one."

Yup, I'm crying.

"It's nice to know we had it all. Thanks for watching as I fall. And letting me know we were done!" Her voice softened. "He was _everything, everything_ that I wanted." and it grew with energy. "We were _meant-to-be, supposed-to-be_, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending. You were _everything, everything_ that I wanted. We were _meant-to-be, supposed-to-be_, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, oh oh. So much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, oh oh. Oh, oh, oh oh. So much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, oh oh. Oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh. Oh, oh..."

The crowd cheered for her as she bowed, muttering a "thank you", before Lucus finally noticed I was crying like crazy.

"Barry? Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "The lyrics just got to me..."

Lucus kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears. "I shall make you feel better, then." He got up and went up on stage.

"What the hell is he doing?" I thought. He did something I never thought he'd do: he started to sing. He sang a really great song. "Listen To Your Heart" by D.H.T. Tell me this is a dream.

"Listen to your heart... Listen to your heart..." Lucus sang in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my entire life. And he danced to the beat so gracefully, it was almost a sin. "I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes. Yeah... You built a love, But that love falls apart. Your little piece of Heaven Turns too dark."

I smiled as I listened to this man sing and dance to the beat.

"Listen to your heart... When he's calling for you. Listen to your heart... There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going... And I don't know why. But listen to your heart... Before... you tell him good bye."

It all made sense. I clutched my heart and felt the rhythm it chose to beat at, the sound it decided to give off, the whispers it told me. I closed my eyes, and only then did I see the man I truly love. I re-opened them and watched Lucus sing his heart out on stage.

"Listen to your heart... Listen to your heart...... Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile... The precious moments are all lost in the tide. Yeah. They're swept away, But nothing is what it seems. The feeling of belonging to your dreams...."

I wanted to cry. This song is so beautiful...

"To your dreams...... Listen to your heart... When he's calling for you. Listen to your heart... There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going... And I don't know why. But listen to your heart... Before... you tell him good bye... Listen to your heart...."

The crowd went wild with cheers and whistles as Lucus took a bow.

"Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen." He said before he went off stage and back over to me. "So, do you feel better now, Barry?"

I replied by hugging him tightly, nearly causing me to fall out of my chair, and him to tip over. I wouldn't let him go.

"Barry?"

I found myself crying like a baby on his shoulder, taking in the realization that just hit me. I could feel Lucus' smile as he held me closer in his arms.

"I am here for you, my dear..." He said softly.

-_-_-_-_-_The Following Morning_-_-_-_-_-

I was woken up with a wake up call: the sun hitting my eyes. Stupid blinds not working right... Wait, I forgot to close them last night. I slowly sat up in the bed and glanced over at my sleeping partner next to me. Lucus was silently breathing softly as he was still drifted deep in slumber. I think I wore him out, for he seems to be exhausted.

"Sleep for as long as you need to." I whispered before kissing him gently. "Dream of something that makes you feel joy in your heart."

I got out of bed and began to shiver. Dammit, it's cold in this house. ...Well, the fact of being stark naked doesn't help, either. Wait. NAKED? Oh freak, don't tell me Lucus and I--... oh no. I went searching for my clothes and put them on. I quietly went into Charlie's room, and found him wide awake. He was just enjoying himself just staring up at the ceiling, probably spazzing, or observing the tiny details in it. I smiled and cradled him in my arms.

"Good morning, Charlie."

Charlie smiled at me.

"I bet you're hungry. Daddy'll get you something to eat."

While I was taking care of that, I couldn't help but think to myself.... We're gonna have to buy ourselves a nice, big, new house. Something not as small as this one. Maybe we should call ourselves 'house hunters' for the next month or so. Heh. Get it? ...Okay, that was a bit corny.


	14. Chapter 14 Again

Again

Four years have passed (which makes me 21, currently), and things have been sweet. Charlie has grown into a wonderful four year old, Lucus has been my boyfriend for four years, we got a nice big, new house, and nothing has been going wrong. Nope. Not one. ...Until, that is, tonight.

The late January night was cold as I walked down the sidewalk. I was helping out Dawn organize some things at her house, and I was returning home. Out of nowhere, the man I haven't seen for four years finally revealed himself to me from out of the bushes, face to face.

"Gah, i-it's you..." I gasped.

"How's it going, honey?" Paul smirked, drawing closer to me. There was something evil in his eyes that struck fear right through me.

"P-Paul... what do you want?" I backed up slightly as he approached me, inching his face so close to mine that there had to be an inch or two separating our faces from one another.

"A little game I like to call," he cracked his knuckles, "revenge."

I gulped. I tried to race away from him, but he grabbed my shirt and pinned me to the ground. His terribly strong body was able to keep me still, and he pulled my pants down, allowing him to hurt me, hurt me, hurt me... and then he got up and left. I was paralyzed. He just raped me. HE just RAPED me.... Almost uncontrollably I screamed and sobbed my heart out. It took about ten minutes of crying before I was able to get back onto my feet again, and walk myself home.

When I walked inside, I went into the bathroom and took a nice, hot, long shower, for I felt dirty after that experience. I got out of the shower and stared at myself in the mirror (not really caring if I was stark naked or not). The person I saw staring back at me was someone else. She was someone I didn't know. Yes, all I see is a weak young lady version of myself.

"Look at me." I sang softly. "I will never pass for a perfect man, or a perfect father. Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart.... Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know. Somehow I cannot hide who I am. Though, I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside?!" Tears dared to stream down my eyes as I almost whispered the last line. "When will my reflection show who I am inside...?"

I stared at this girl and feared this is who I would see for a long time.

_-_-_-_-_-The Following Morning-_-_-_-_-_

My morning wake up call woke me up: Charlie shook me awake.

"Wake up, Daddy!" He chirped. "Time to wake up!"

I fluttered my eyes open and saw him gazing down at me, for he was sitting on my chest... not that it bothered me, but I couldn't breath very well with him crushing my lungs. I told him to get off of me, and he sat next to me, allowing me to breath again. I sat up and smiled at him.

"Hey Charlie." I greeted.

"Finally! You were sleeping for a whole extra five hours! And you missed breakfast cause Lucus and I," FYI, he chooses to call him by his first name cause he is not his real father, "couldn't wake you up in time."

"So," I yawned, "is it lunch time?"

Charlie nodded. "Get dressed naked butt," how long did he know I sleep naked??, "and come eat lunch with us!" He giggled as he slipped out of the room.

I got out of bed, got dressed.... and then I suddenly didn't feel so good. I have a feeling I'm gonna vomit soon. I left the room and went into the kitchen, sitting myself at the table. I must've looked exhausted, for I didn't get much sleep last night (not that I don't get much as it is). Charlie smiled at me, and I smiled back. He took a bite of his PB&J sandwich and looked at me like "you should eat something.". Not hungry.

Lucus put a cup of coffee infront of me and sat down in the empty chair next to me, putting down his plate with a sandwich infront of himself.

"Good afternoon, Sleepy-head." Lucus giggled. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like shi~talking mushrooms." Close call. Charlie still muttered an "Oooo! Daddy went to cuss!"...

"Oh my." Lucus felt my forehead with the back of his hand. "Are you coming down with a fever? You do not feel warm... Eat something." He took his sandwich and tore it in half the best he could, and handed me one of the halves. "It should help make you feel better."

I took the half of the sandwich and ate it quietly, though, I knew I was gonna get it later.

"Daddy, look!" I glanced over at Charlie to see he was already done with his sandwich. Man, that boy can eat fast!

"Wow, very good, Charlie." I smiled.

"Can I go watch TV now?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Lucus smiled. "But only for an hour."

"Yes!" Charlie got up and dashed into the living room, making Lucus and I giggle at his energy.

"He must get that energy from you." Lucus joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." I laughed, before taking a sip of my coffee.

We talked about what traits Charlie has came from who as we finished up our lunch. Afterwards, I cleaned the dishes (after a long argument-ish thing with Lucus about who will wash them), and then I felt nauseous. It felt like the room was spinning...

"Barry, are you alright?" Lucus asked.

"No..." Suddenly I covered my mouth and dashed for the bathroom, where I vomited into the toilet (told ya it'd get back at me later). Lucus followed after me, apparently, cause when I finished, I turned to find him standing in the doorway.

"Barry..." Lucus frowned. "I am worried about you..."

I washed my face and stared at myself in the mirror. "What's wrong with me?"

"I am not sure..." he replied. "I think we should check it out."

"No, I'm fine. Really." I forced a smile. "Don't worry."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive." I wrapped him into my arms and kissed his cheek. "I promise."

He smiled. He took my hand and lead me into the living room, where we sat with Charlie (with him in between us). Arceus... he likes Sponge bob. He hands down is like his father in that way. Paul loves that show, while I don't really care for it.

"Look Daddy, Lucus! Sponge bob's on!" Charlie grinned.

He received giggles from me and Lucus. We watched the episode till the end, and I will admit: Sponge bob is pretty funny.

"Say, how about we go for a walk in the park?" I suggested as I turned off the TV.

"Yeah!" Charlie cheered.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Lucus smiled.

* * *

I turned to glance at the clock. 3AM. Ugh. Why can't I get some sleep? My stomach growled. Oh, I'm hungry. I got up out of bed, careful not to wake Lucus, and went into the kitchen. I went through the fridge and made myself a midnight snack: ice cream with pickles. Normally I would've been disgusted, but right now I was craving for the stuff. Tasted good too. Funny thing is I don't really like pickles. Really. They taste funny to me.

So wait.... Oh god... Don't tell me...

I suddenly went into the bathroom, and -skipping all those "don't need to know details"- my heart sunk when I saw the results on the pregnancy test. My eyes had to pop out of my head at this point, cause I couldn't believe how wide they actually were. I don't blame 'em though, cause that result is frightening...

"I-.... I'm WHAT?" spit out of my mouth as I backed against the tile wall. "AGAIN??!"

Suddenly, the room started spinning, and everything became a blur. I blacked out. Fainted.

_-_-_Later_-_-_

"Barry? Barry!? Oh dear, please wake up, Barry!"

I fluttered my eyes open and glanced up at Lucus, who was the voice I heard before. ...How long have I been lying on the floor? How did I land up on the floor? ...Wasn't I standing before? I'm confused.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"You must have fainted." Lucus kissed my forehead. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah... I think so..."

"What's that in your hand?" he took the pregnancy test out of my hand. Ah fuck! That's why I fainted!

His eyes widened. "B-Barry....." He glanced at me. "W-what is going on?"

"It's not what you're thinking. I'm not cheating on you, and fucked some guy who got me pregnant. Paul raped me.... and... well..."

Lucus' eyes widened more.

"I know. I should've told you before, but... I was scared." I frowned and hugged my knees. "I'm a coward..."

Lucus pulled me into a tight hug and rested his head on my shoulder. "It is okay, dear. I am here for you. You are not a coward. If you were, you would not have told me about the pregnancy sooner."

I smiled. "You don't mind if I keep the baby, do you?"

"Not at all."


	15. Chapter 15 Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

I got up early, and dashed out the door. I made my way to the store and bought a bouquet of red roses, a heart-shaped box of assorted chocolates, 3 heart-shaped balloons, and a card. I returned home and set everything up at the kitchen table and went into the bedroom, excited to see my lover just waking up.

"Good morning, sunshine." I smiled as I pinned Lucus to the bed, kissing him passionately (tongue and all).

I received a giggle from him. "Greetings, my love." He returned the kiss (no tongue. Frown.).

"Get up, silly. I have a surprise for you!"

"Alright. I will." I got off of him so he could get out of bed. To my surprise, he didn't mind I was in the room, as he undressed himself from his pj's, and into his clothes. I nearly had a precious heart attack watching him in his boxers. He's gotta hot body. I think seeing just the bulge of his dick through his undies gave me a bit of a bonar, too.... Ah-hem...

"Alright, what is this surprise of yours?" Lucus asked as he fixed his scarf.

I took his hand in mine. "Close your eyes."

"Alright, I will." And he obeyed.

I lead him out of the room and into the kitchen. "Alright, open them."

Lucus opened his eyes to seeing me holding the bouquet of roses in one hand, while in the other, I held the box of chocolates and the three strings to the balloons I had bought him. I earned a wide smile in return, and Lucus kissed me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love." I said, handing him my gifts.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Barry." Lucus grinned.

Lucus put down everything but the roses, and put them in a vase, which he placed in the middle of the kitchen table. "But..." Lucus began.  
"But what?" I asked.  
"...Would you mind if we brought Charlie along with us?"  
"Not at all." I giggled. "Sides, it's not like we have a choice in the matter, Lucus."  
Lucus blushed and laughed at himself. "Silly me. Why was I not thinking?"  
"Oh, don't worry." I said, "You can be blond around me. Don't have to hide it."  
Lucus hit me on the side of the head as I laughed. "Just because I am having, as you call it, a 'slow moment', it does not imply that I am automatically blond, somehow. Why would you say blonds are ignorant, or slow, anyway?"  
"Geez, I was only kidding around, Lucy." I teased in a cute tone, tickling under his chin.  
"Lucy?"  
"Yeah, that's my cute pet name for you. You can't change it." I smirked.  
"Oh, how mature. Are you implying I am of the female gender?"  
"You mean to say you're a man?!" I joked. I laughed as Lucus hit me again. "I kid. I kid."  
"Very funny. Now, may we resume back to our Valentine's Day date, Barry dear?" said Lucus.  
"Alright. Alright. I'll go wake up Charlie..."

-_-_-_-_-_Later_-_-_-_-_-

Okay, so it's not going to be a super romantic date, but it's better than nothing, I suppose. Lucus and I let Charlie pick out the movie to see at the movie theater, and it was the least bit romantic (but I found places to insert some yaoi. Oh, Arceus Kill me for my dirty mind that I whispered to Lucus about the whole movie. ). It was still pretty cute... for a children's movie and all. I was surprised I didn't fall asleep through it, nevermind Lucus, who seemed the least bit interested in it. Must be a genius' thing... where they can't stand childish things. But then again, he wouldn't tolerate me if he was like that... right?  
After the movie was finished, we went out to this nice looking restaurant (thank lord we didn't fill up on popcorn and stuff. ), and had a nice meal. The food was the best I've ever had, and it must've been since Charlie wasn't all 'I don't wanna eat it...' or anything (he's a picky eater... I swear he gets it from his father, since I'll eat just about anything but Caramel and things I'm allergic to.).  
And after that, to please Charlie a bit more, we went to the park to enjoy the wonderful day. Lucus was glad to just take in the wonderful fresh air (nature freak. Just kidding!). Lucus and I sat on a bench as we watched Charlie play on the playground.  
"Is this not a lovely day?" Lucus asked.  
"It's better than lovely. Spending the day with the two people I love in the world makes the day just perfect."  
"Yes, it does..." he sighed romantically as he rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. How could life get any better than this? I glanced down at my belly. Oh, yes. The newly-expected will make life even better than this. Damn! If you hadn't waited till a bit later, I could've had my plans for tonight work. Oh well... I'll just wait till next year.


	16. Chapter 16 Fired!

Fired!

Once again, I've managed to fuck up things. And if anything, it had to be now of all times to happen. Of all the rotten things that had to happen, it had to be this.

"Barry," my Hitler mustached boss asked, "what's this?"

"Um, my reports I am going to say for today's broadcast... why? Is there something wrong?" I bit my bottom lip as my boss scanned through the papers one last time, the expression of disgust on his face.

"I asked you to do a report on important things. I didn't ask you to do anything for these homosexuality things!"

"But-... homosexuals are just as important as anything..."

"Barry, why are you trying to show inappropriate content on the broadcasts lately?" he asked. "This yaoi stuff has to stop, otherwise-"

"But!" I interrupted. "But you see, it's really good stuff on how we've earned homosexuals more rights than before! How are they supposed to be informed this information if it's not given to them?"

"Barry," he said, "I've just had enough of this shit. If you can't take your job seriously, then you don't deserve to work for this company!"

"Fine! I think I've had enough of your shit after about six years, anyway!" I stormed out of the place, not once daring to look back. 'Bout time I told him off. Then I froze in my tracks. I just got fired. Fuck! Now what am I going to tell Lucus? Ohh! Dammit! I can't tell Lucus! I just can't! What am I going to do to make this all between me, myself, and I? I bit my lip as the cold breeze brushed through my hair. I need to do something to hide this, but lying about it.... is wrong. I can't lie to Lucus. He's my lovey-dovey, and he has the right to know what happens to me.

Panic. It's the first reaction to every "what do I do?" situation, isn't it? If anything, I should go with the truth and be done with it. I sighed to myself and continued on down the sidewalk. This lying thing is going to get back at me. Haven't you readers seen those movies where the person makes up a lie, and in the end, the person they lied to finds out it was a lie and hates them for it or something? I don't want that to happen between Lucus and I... I really don't. But what other option is there left to follow?

-_-_-Later-_-_-

"Greetings, Barry." Lucus greeted me as I walked in the door. "How was work this morning?"

"Fine." I lied through my teeth.

"Same as usual, I suppose, correct?" I nodded. "Oh. Well I suppose that is better than getting fired." Lucus giggled, and I forced out a fake laugh, for I knew damn well I had gotten fired, and it's damn fucked up I had to get fired today, of all days.

Then it hit me. I would make up a lie that will fool Lucus himself, that he won't know I'm lying.

"Um, Lucus."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about getting a second job," I explained. "With the soon-to-come" what? By eight months?, "and all, and having to take care of Charlie, I just feel we should make sure we have a surplus amount of money and all... ya know? Just to make sure we won't be in a "we're broke" crisis, ya know?"

"Oh, I see your concern now." He pondered with a hand cupping his chin. "A second job would help pay the bills and for things for the kids, definitely. I do not mind you getting a second job. Thank you for informing me of this, Barry." He fell for it. Ha!

"Anything for you, Lucy." I kissed his cheek. Great. I need to find a job, and fast.

-_-_-_-_-_The Following Day_-_-_-_-_-

I have been searching through the job listings, and so far, nothing. Stupid "We're hiring" advertisements in the newspaper... Then something caught my eye:

_In Need Of A Job? Can't Get One? You Can Work For Ursala's Cafe For A Good Starting Salary Of $10 per hour! Work 5 Week Days (Monday-Friday) A Week From 7AM-8PM!_

Hmm.... So that doesn't sound so bad. I think I can do this. I mean, it's a Cafe. What's the worst they could do to me? Make me mop the floors or wash dishes or something? ....Wait. They could make me scrub toilets!

I can't believe this. The outside of Ursala's Cafe is pink. It is PINK! Of all colors... Why pink? This won't look good if Lucus or anyone finds out.

I brought myself to study the appearance of the outside better. It was painted pink, of course, and the walls were made to have the texture of the sidewalk. A huge window was pasted (not literally) on the wall, revealing the inside of the building. Next to the window was a red, wooden door, which had a small, red, hemisphere-shaped awning just above it. A pot of beautiful daffodils sit on either side of the door, set in between it a small, black door mat. I pondered if I should even think of going inside.

I peeked in through the window. It seemed like a typical Cafe. There were pink and white-checkered tables about the Cafe, only four black chairs per table. The walls were painted a bubble gum pink. Great. So much pink. I decided to give it a shot at this place, since it did seem packed. I stepped inside, my heart pounding at the fate that I was about to face.

When I walked inside, a young women with hot pink (of course it's pink), curly hair, wearing a pink maid dress greeted me, her brown eyes shutting as she smiled.

"Welcome to Ursala's Cafe!" She said.

"Hey, um, do you know where the manager of this place is? I'd like to speak to them about the job opening...." Why did I feel so stupid asking her this?

"Okay. Sure. Wait here." She zipped off somewhere and returned with another pink haired women."Here she is. Ursala, herself."

"So you wish to work here, huh?" the manager asked. Her hair was in pigtails, but curled, and her eyes were as brown as chocolate. Her pale skin seemed touchable, like it would be soft to the touch, and very smooth. "My name's Ursala. I'm the manager. What makes you think you can work at a place like this?"

"Look," I told her, "I need this job. I can't afford being jobless!"

Ursala smirked, playing with the end of the curl hanging off the right ponytail. "And neither can the rest of the jobless out there."

"Please. I can clean. I've practically been a maid my entire life, and I can cook anything you want me to. I can do anything you make me do. I can even be a cashier or something." Anything but a toilet scrubber.

She pondered. "Show me what you've got. You're hired."

"What? No interview or application?"

"I trust you can do without one. Sides, no one has applied for the job for the longest time, and we're desperate."

"Thank you!" I clapped her hands together and was starstruck, gazing into her eyes. How fortunate of me to be able to get the job.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to work right away." Ursala turned to the women who greeted me before. "Erica, would you take him to the back and find him a suitable uniform?"

"Of course, Ursala." Erica took my hand and pulled me to the back and opened a closet, which was full of uniforms for both genders. Not much of a color variety: white and pink. My eye caught a slightly different maid dress than what Erica was wearing, but it stayed in the same basic style. I pulled it out and pressed it against my body to see if it'd fit.

"What're you doing?" she asked. "That's the female's uniform."

"But I don't like the tuxes. I love these dresses! They would suit me better." I hugged the dress like she was going to take it from me. "Lemme wear it."

"Alright.... but don't blame me if Ursala makes you take it off and change into the men's uniform." Erica showed me where the bathroom was, where I was able to change into the dress, which fit me like it was sewed by angels, and laced by a Goddess. It was just so adorable on me, and I felt like a doll in it.

"This is it." I thought to myself. "Don't screw this up till you get a better job."


	17. Chapter 17 Somebody's Watching Me

Somebody's Watching Me

"Hello, and welcome to Ursala's Cafe!" I greeted the messy, raven haired customer, who was standing in the doorway in a goofy manner.

He was a strange looking character. He had golden brown eyes, and freckles on his peachy, soft-appearing cheeks. A red baseball cape with forest green letters "PM" (standing for Pokemon, or Pocket Monsters, perhaps) logo was placed ever-so nicely on his head. This man was wearing a solid, black, short sleeve, T-shirt, which almost fit him like a dress. The baggy, blue jeans he wore, shockingly, weren't falling half way down his ass, like the ridiculous fad men got into. Then he smiled, revealing hot pink braces on his teeth. Pierced on his ears were a pair of earrings of the February birthstone. How interesting his appearance was.

"Like, totally hello." greeted mentioned customer in the most gay accent (you could call it) I've ever heard. His voice was deep, yet, higher pitched than mine. "Do you totally, like, work here?"

"Yes, sir," I said, "I do."

"Like, hi. I'm Ash." He smiled.

"Would you like me to escort you to your seat now, sir?" I asked.

"Sure, but my name's not sir. It's Ash." corrected the moron before me.

"Riiight." I showed him to his seat, where he took (-checks clock-) nearly two minutes trying to sit in the most strangest manner. I stood there patiently throughout his ignorance. It's a wonder how people like this live for so long. I handed him a menu, where he took it and stared at the cover as if admiring it... for some reason. What's so special about it? It's just a cup of coffee with a solid pink background, with the word's "Ursala's Cafe" titled at the top.

"Oh my gosh!" Ash chirped. "It's pink! I love pink! It's my favorite-ed color."

"Riiight, um, I'll be back in a few. If you need anything, I'll be floating around."

"Wait, you can fly?"

"No. That was a figure of speech." Moron.

"It was?"

"Yes." Bigger moron.

"Ohhh..." Realization hit him. Joy. Let's see how long that lasts. I went off to wait on some other costumers as my mind drifted. I just didn't get it. Once my life starts getting better, something has to kick me in the ass again. Can't I ever just stay up and avoid all these problems rather than always be balancing on a balance beam?

Then I went back to wait on _him_. Great mother of-

"Joy! You're totally back." He smiled.

"I told you I would. Now, have you decided what you'd like to order?" I tried to look in a good mood, despite not being in one.

"Nope." Yes! "But I have a question!" Oh fuck...

"What's your question, sir?" I asked in a sigh.

"Is a latte better than coffee?" he asked. Mother of- What kind of question is that?

"I don't know. You tell me."

"But don't you work here?"

"I haven't tasted anything on the menu."

"You haven't?" frowned he who probably doesn't remember his name.

"No. I just work here. That's all I'm here for."

"Oh..."

"But if you asked me, I'd pick coffee over a latte, since I'm a coffee person, myself." What urged me to say that?

"Okay then. Can I have coffee? I like it with lots of milk, and sugar. OO! And marshmallows!" Marshmallows? Ew...

"Um, sure. Comin' right up." I turned to wait on someone else, before I heard that idiot call me over.

"Wait, aren't you gonna write scribble on paper?"

"No." I answered, "I remember what you wanted. It's not that hard."

"Oohhh..."

Great mother of fuck, I'm gonna get murdered by the time this guy leaves. Why do I always get the customers with the annoying thing in them, and attitude problems? It's just my luck; the same luck that brought me here. God, I hope you're having a better time than me, Lucus. I am gonna lose my mind.

"Here you go, sir. You're coffee with marshmallows. And here's some milk and sugar to put in it." I said to my idiotic customer as I placed down everything I mentioned.

"Ooo! The marshmallows shrunk!" Ash gasped. "They're so, like, pretty."

"Yeah, yeah. Just enjoy yourself." I sighed. Afterwords, I went into the back room. Break time. Joy! Away from that idiot. I took my phone out of my bag (hey, I need someplace to hide it and my normal clothes) and started texting Lucus.

_"Lucus,"_ I wrote, _"i miss u and I luv u. i will come back in a few hrs. i promise u. and when i get back i want 2 ask u something. put on ur best clothes. i am kidnapping u for the night. were hiring a babysitter 2 watch Charlie. luv u! xxxx oooo!"_

Despite my grammatical errors, I think that Lucus will love hearing from me. That's how I text though. It's supposed to be simple and easy. Suddenly I got a reply. When I read what Lucus had wrote, it made me smile.

_"Barry, my love," _he wrote, _"I love you and miss you like you would not believe. I will do as you ask of me, assuming by 'best clothes', you mean something a little more formal. Your message made my day. Thank you. It is good to know you will be returning to me soon. I love you with all my heart and soul. ~By the way, whoever said I wanted to get kidnapped? *giggle*"_

I had to write back to him. That question was worth writing for. _"because i said so dear. i am gonna take u away whthr u liek it or not. iz the kidnapper. 8D"_

_ "You cannot take me. I have a shoe that I can use." _Lucus replied back. This conversation seems like we are waiting for each other to reply. Heehee, I love this man.

_"yea? and i has seduction on meh side."_

_ "And I have a phone with 911 on speed dial."_

_ "...fuck. i has nthng. lol."_

_ "*giggle* This is fun. If you do not mind, I would like you to hurry over here."_

_ "just 4 u, I will. *wink*"_

_ "*giggle* You're so cute when you do that, Barry."_

_ "Lucy, im home! 83"_

_ "Barry, your terrible grammatical skills are killing me. Lol."_

_ "heh, i had a feeling they were. but im gonna go now. i has work 2 do."_

_ "Okay. Love you."_

_ "Love you 2. xoxoxoxoxo!"_

_ "xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox!"_

_ "xxxxxxxxxoooooooo"_

_ "ooooooooxxxxxxxxx"_

And with that long "xoxo" conversation ended, we stopped texting. I went back out in the other room and saw an ever-so-gleeful Ash (remember, that's that idiot's name? ...I think that's what he said his name was, anyway) sitting at his table, staring at his empty cup. I took in a deep breath, and approached his table.

"So, would you like more coffee, sir?" I asked Ash in a pleasant voice.

He pondered for a moment, tapping his finger on his lips. "Hmm, do I?" Of for the love of fu- "okay! I've made up my mind!" Finally! "I do not want more. I just totally want the bill, please." WOOOOT!

"Coming right up. Want me to clear everything away for you?"

"Sure. Like, totally go ahead." He smiled. I took the dishes away as a thought hit me.

"_No more of that idiot!_" I thought. It actually made me happy. I hate people like Ash. Can't he grow a brain? Probably not, but still...

Surprising enough, when I gave him the bill, he knew what he was doing. Thank Arceus I don't have to teach him how to pay. Once that idiot left, walking in that ever-so goofy manner of his, I was able to clean off all the tables and head home in time for Lucus.

"Lu~cu~s!" I cheered in a sing-song voice. "I'm ho~me~!"

Lucus appeared from the hallway and approached me. "Greetings, Barry," he placed his hands on my shoulders, "you sexy man."

I smirked. "Hey honey bunny." I kissed him passionately and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Barry, why not just stay here for tonight. I kind of like it here." Lucus suggested.

"Okay. If it makes you happy..." I pinned him to the couch (of course I had to move him right where I wanted him, since we were standing in the doorway before) and kissed him more. Through all the kisses, I whispered, "Where's Charlie?"

"In bed, fast asleep." he also said through passionate kisses, and we continued conversation through them still.

"Perfect."

"What makes... you say... that?"

"Because... I don't... want him... to see us... making out... like this..."

"Oh, yes. ….Point taken..." Lucus giggled as I moved from his lips to his neck, making him moan lightly. The more I kissed his neck, the more moans escaped his lips that taste like something sweet. Any more of this and I might be turned on (*wink* Think about that sentence for a minute. ….What? You expect me to spell it out for you! B-O-N-A-)...

"W-w-wait a second, Barry..." Lucus pushed me away.

"What? What is it?" I asked, frowning because he killed the moment.

"I have a feeling where this is going..." Is it that predictable? "And I do not want it to happen." Frown face. "But if you want it to happen... let us at least do so in our bedroom with the door locked. Charlie might wake up in the middle of it." YES! ...But I am not gonna ask you for sex, despite the huuuuuge urge for it that won't leave me alone till the day I die.

I smiled. "As long as you promise me one thing..."

"Anything, darling."

I sat up (and of course did Lucus) and fished through my back pocket. I hid what was in my hands behind my back (and I could tell Lucus was curious and oblivious to what was about to happen). "I love you, Lucus. You mean the world to me. Over the past four years or so that we've been together, I really do love you, and I've gotten to know you so well. I feel connected to you, in a way. When you smile, it makes me smile; when I laugh, you laugh; when I kiss you, you kiss me back; if I touch your hand, you'll touch mine. We feel the same; a passionately, undeniably true love that cannot be broken. My heart aches the moment we are not together, but I know when I return to your arms, I'll feel safe and warm again. What I mean to say is... I love you, and I want to be with you forever." I revealed what was behind my back, being a small black box. I opened it, revealing to Lucus a golden ring with a crystal clear diamond. "Lucus Morrison, will you marry me?"

Lucus' face lit up and he took the ring, gasping with glee. He put the golden ring on his right ring finger and hugged me tightly, looking about ready to cry tears of joy.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucus squealed. "I will!" He started giggling uncontrollably. "I will! I love you!"

I think I just made somebody's night. Smirk. I win! Yay! I don't fail epically at love! High five... no? Oh screw you, Reader. Just kidding... ANYWAY...

I picked up Lucus into my arms bridal style and carried him into the bedroom, locking the door behind me. Then I placed him down on the bed, kissing him romantically as I unzipped his vest. Simultaneously, Lucus started unzipping the fly to my pants (What you expected me to still be wearing my work uniform? Hell no. That'll give my whole "I got fired" thing away.). Soon enough, we stripped each other naked, and I pinned Lucus to the bed, kissing him more and more passionately as the minutes passed by. Yup, I has been turned on (*wink wink* Yes, you should be able to figure it out. I don't need to spell it again, do I?).

"Oh, Barry..." Lucus moaned.

"Lucus... I want to make love with you, but I know we can't because of me being pregnant and all..."

"I know... But for now, this is fine." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "I do not love you for sexual intercourse, but for who you are."

"Me too..." Let's kill the moment. Pervy face. "But it would make the moment better-"

And Lucus grabbed a pillow from the bed and whacked me with it, interrupting my sentence. "You pervert!"

We both giggled, and kissed lightly. We decided to cuddle under the covers until we fall asleep. Oh, this felt so right. Him in my arms, and me in his, cuddled next to each other. Fantasies come true, not only in fairy tales, but in real life as well. Things are starting to go my way.

"Barry," Lucus spoke as he rested his head on my chest, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I love you. I really do."

I smiled. "I know, and I love you too." I earned Lucus' grin that brings me joy. "I'm just shocked you decided to sleep with me like this... naked I mean."

"Oh be quiet!" Lucus barked jokingly. I giggled, as did he.

Hm, let's get a bit perverted for a minute. "Lucus, I can feel your dick against mine."

"Barry..."

"And you're just as hard as I am."

"Shut up, Barry."

"And you want me to man fuck you as much as I want to."

"Be qui-," he blushed. "Wait... excuse me?"

I repeated myself. "I said, 'and you want me to man fuck you as much as I want to.' What about it?"

"N-nothing. L-let us just go to sleep, yes? It is late."

I sighed. "Okay." Well that fun lasted for a bit. Oh well. It was worth the reaction.

"I love you, Barry." Lucus whispered as he drifted off into sleep.

"I love you, too, Lucus." I whispered back, then kissing his forehead. Afterwords, I could feel Lucus' lips kiss my nipple (oh, and that felt so nice, too.). My eyes shut slowly, and I drifted off into slumber.

_-_-_-_-_-_3AM_-_-_-_-_-_

The ceiling is very boring to stare at. I randomly woke up at this hour of the night, and I can't fall back asleep. I pulled Lucus closer into my arms. Lucus is still asleep, but that's okay because holding him right now is fine with me. You see, I have a certain phobia when it comes to sleeping in bed. I have a phobia of being alone. I don't want to be alone, even when I go to bed or wake up in the morning. The last time I went to bed alone without ANYTHING to cuddle with, I began thinking of creepy thoughts. Death. I don't want that to happen again, not ever. Just knowing that I'm not alone, even in bed, makes me feel safe.

Although, safe is not the real word I'd like to say now. Suddenly, I heard a noise outside, like someone hit the trash can. Odd. I got out of bed and quickly put on a black pair of sweat pants (since I'm still nude), and glanced out the window, peeking through the blinds. I saw a black-dressed man standing outside on the sidewalk. He was looking around, as if he was looking for something... and then he looked towards my direction. Quickly, I dove down, hoping he didn't see me. I peeked up a moment later to see if he was still there, and he wasn't. Fuck. I quickly got dressed into my everyday attire and rushed over to Charlie's room, just to make sure he was okay. He was sound asleep in his bed. Good. I closed the door and dashed toward the front door, peeking through the spy hole. SHIT! I could see the man standing there. I quickly locked the door, and before I knew it, the doorknob started jiggling. It jiggled only thrice before it ceased. I peeked through the spy hole once more. He was gone.

I ponder. What should I do? I want to call the cops, but something tells me that would waste too much time, and I should go after this guy myself... Or maybe what I can do is wake up Lucus, and get him to call the cops, while I go after this guy. I decide not to involve anyone and quietly walk outside. I tip-toe down to the sidewalk and cautiously look around. Nobody's there.

Suddenly, the bushes rustle. I fish for a Poke'Ball on my belt. Through the leaves, I can see a pair of yellow eyes staring at me.

"Empoleon, go!" I called as I threw the ball. Out came my loyal Empoleon.

"Empole..." Empoleon roared.

The pair of yellow eyes shut, and out of the bushes came a Mightyena. Oh shit...

"Empoleon, hydro cannon!"

Empoleon shot out a cannon of water (metaphorically) from it's mouth at the wolf-like Pokemon, and it was a direct hit! It flung backwards, and back onto it's feet. Then it charged toward Empoleon and bit his left leg. Damn!

"Empoleon, kick it off!"

And he obeyed, but the move didn't do much. Oh no... Mightyena continued to bite him as he screamed in pain.

"Try another hydro cannon!"

And once more, Empoleon shot out the attack, and Mightyena actually was flung backwards. The Pokemon snarled and, from it's mouth, formed a black and violet orb. Before the shadow ball attack was made, I commanded an attack.

"Steel wing!"

Empoleon's blue wings started glowing a white-ash aura, and he charged toward the Mightyena, who's shadow ball was shot.

"Dodge the shadow ball and continue steel wing!" I called at the last second.

The dodge was successful, and Empoleon was able to whack it with it's steel wing, knocking it unconscious. Then, out of nowhere, came a vine whip that trapped Empoleon in it's grip.

"Oh no! Empoleon!" I went to rush over to Empoleon, but another vine whip trapped me in it's grip, stopping me from moving. "What the? Who's doing that? Somebody's gonna get fined big time!"

A dark figure appeared into sight, as well as two Torterra following him. I couldn't make out who it was, but I could automatically tell that this person was a man of a muscular structure. He looked much taller than me, too. Probably in his 40's or just really, really tall.

"Don't struggle. The vine whip will only hurt you more." said a deep voice the figure possessed.

"Let me go! I don't know who you are, or what you're up to, but you're gonna get fined for this!" I retorted.

"So you think you can defeat me?" The figure revealed himself. His face resembled Cyrus' (from Team Galactic, of course), his maroon hair was even styled sorta like Cyrus' but it was different. Bright glowing (metaphorically) brown eyes shone in the moonlight, as he smirked. His clothes resembled even Team Galactic's, but they were more brighter in colors consisting of yellow, orange, and red; the colors of the sun.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sunrise; the leader of Team Earth. We seek out to control the world, and nothing more.


	18. Chapter 18 Ice

Ice

It's the end of today's shift at Ursala's Cafe, finally, after a long, hard-worked day. The setting sun was beating down on me as I walked down the side walk home. It felt nice this particular day, for some odd reason, to walk home. Maybe it was the nice weather (but that doesn't make sense. I hate hot weather.). Whatever the case, I was able to think some things on my mind through.

The first thing on my mind was my job. Yes, I'm still freaking out about that. I know eventually Lucus is going to find out that I'm lying about still being a reporter, and when he does... it's not gonna be pretty. ...Maybe I should just tell him about it now. Yeah. And then he won't be sooo pissed when I tell him sooner rather than later. But maybe I should just lie about the entire thing and say I was fired today... I dunno. I don't like both ideas. I'll think about that later.

Secondly, my new-comer in my belly has got me flipping out. I'm kinda nervous about having my second child, ya know. I mean, I made through it the first time okay, but I don't know how I can do it again. It's frightening to have a baby, even if you've had one before. I'm gonna get Nurse Pryanka to check on me later (which is early for me. She usually comes once a week, every Friday. Today's Monday.). I might feel better if I get some advice from her, since she's the expert and all. Five months, I've made it through this so far. Hopefully I can get through the other four.

Finally, the third thing that's got me freaking out is Paul. I keep having gut feelings Paul's gonna just bump right into me one day and start more shit. I don't know... I'm panicking. I've kinda got this phobia of him after he raped me 'n all. How else am I supposed to react to that? ...I've got nothin'.

Speak of the devil... I stopped infront of an alley way to cross the street, and I could hear noises coming from the alley. I turned to look at what was making the noises, and what do ya know... There I find Paul making out with a blond jock. The jock had medium length hair, and he wore a navy blue jersey, blue, baggy jeans, and black converse. His muscles were amazing to look at. He must work out all the time. I mean, DAMN! I'd love to touch some of those sexy ones. Definitely a kind of guy who'd be strong enough to protect someone he cared deeply about. He over-towered Paul in height by about one and a half heads taller... and he was the dominant Seme in the relationship, for sure. Paul was pinned against the wall in this man's grip.

Then it hit me... Remember back in Chapter four, when I had to do a report on the "blonde boyfriend"? Shit, don't tell me he's been seeing this guy for longer than I thought. But something about them made me... smile. Paul's moved on, I guess. He hasn't come after me since he raped me, and he actually seems... happier... in this man's arms. Is it love? Maybe. Is it lust? ...Probably not.

"Lucy," I called in a sing-song voice, "I'm home!"

"Greetings, Barry..." Lucus replied in the most annoyed tone I've ever heard him use. He approached me at the front door, and began tapping his foot. ...Shit. I have a feeling he knows something he shouldn't.

"Um, have a good day, baby?" I smiled weakly, only it disappeared soon after his foot tapping increased it's pace. "Um, is something wrong?"

"Nothing..." Lucus said in that annoyed tone, still. "Just thought I might ask you how things were at _work_, Mr. Maid at Ursala's Cafe!"

...Oh ...shit. I. Am. Done. For.

"I am not as gullible as you might think, and incase you did not get the hint, I prefer honesty over a pack of lies!" He turned his back to me. "I thought getting married was gonna be a good thing, but I can see that I cannot trust you enough."

"H-how'd you-"

"You left one of your pay checks clear on the counter for me to see." He interrupted.

Shit. That explains what I forgot to do...

"Barry," he sighed, "I just cannot do this anymore..."

"NO!" I begged. "Don't say that. I-... I'll tell the truth more often! I promise. I'll be honest!"

"That is not all that is bugging me. It is" -Lucus paused- "other things."

"Lucus, please don't-... What ever happened to the wedding? You were so excited about it 'n all, and-"

"And I have decided I cannot marry someone so dishonest, childish, and immature like you. You are not my type."

He has a type? _He _has a type? He _has _a type? He has a _type_? I sneered at him and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me," I retorted, "but f.y.i., you're not my type either, Mr. Little Perfect!"

"_Excuse __**me**_, at least **I **know when to act mature!"

"You don't know the meaning of '_having fun'_, man."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me!"

"I hope you like sleeping on the couch, Liar, because that is where you are sleeping tonight!"

"Good! You hog the bed anyway!"

"I believe _you_ are the so-called 'bed hogger', Barry Upton! You should record yourself sleeping one night, and watch yourself take up the entire bed!" And with that, Lucus stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"I never liked you _that _much, _anyway_!" I shouted before going into the kitchen. Hmph. Stupid... stupid... Tch. That son of a-! Who needs _Lucus Morrison, _anyway? He's too proper and shit... I'm not _his _type? Tch, well, he's not _my _type, either. Then it just hit me... Everything... the whole nine yards... it's all gone. Everything Lucus and I have shared the past years together is gone. All gone. I felt my throat grow sore as my swollen eyes fought a battle to keep tears from rushing down my cheeks. A piercing pain in my heart reminded me how much it hurt to lose the man I love. I still love him, but he can't love me after the way I treated him... And it makes me wanna cry, thinking about it. I took out my cell phone and dialed Ash's number. I waited for a minute before I got an answer.

"Hello?" his voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Ash. It's me... Sorry to call ya so late."

"It's late?"

"Yes, Ash, it is. Look out your window."

There was a silent pause, and then he replied, "OH MY GOSH! It's dark outside!" Well, at least he isn't that slow...

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out for a bit."

"I don't know..." he said, "I have to ask my Mom first."

"... Ash... you're 20 years old..." I sighed. "I don't think you need your mom's permission anymore."

"I don't?"

"No." Okay, so maybe I lied before about the slow part. But hey, he's my best friend.

"Oh, okay." And then, suddenly, Ash's normal, cheerful voice changed it's tune, like he was nervous for some reason. "B-but do you think you can come over, Barry?"

"Um, sure?"

"Thanks. Bye!" And he hung up. Wait, what was he so freaked out about?

I hung up and put away my phone, and walked outside, heading towards Ash's house. My mind drifted off in it's own world as I walked for what felt like forever.

I could remember Lucus' words echoing back to me... "_And I have decided I cannot marry someone so dishonest, childish, and immature like you. You are not my type_." Was I not good enough for him? "_I thought getting married was gonna be a good thing, but I can see that I cannot trust you enough_." Yes... I am not. To be able to look into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, and gently touch his fair skin... that's a broken privilege, and _was _my right until I blew it. To be able to kiss his lovely-tasting lips, and hold him in my arms once more... that is yesteryears ago.

Before I even knew it, I was infront of a big, pink vinyl-sided house... being Ash's house. Seriously, this guy needs to stop obsessing over the color pink. Then again, you could say the same to me about Lady Gaga. But she's so amazing! I can't help it her music is for the win! ...Ahem... that's besides the point.

I knocked on the door, and before I knew it, I was pulled inside by none-other-than Ash himself. Fear was present in my best friend's eyes, and his body was shaking. Sweat dripped down his face as he shouted at me.

"HELP ME!" Ow... I think I lost my hearing in my- "I- He- In- Kitchen- The- S-s-save me..."

Wait, what? That didn't even make any sense! "CALM DOWN, ASH!" I screamed. "Now, what the hell is going on?"

He hesitated for a moment before he quickly said, "I let Richie in the house, and he's in my kitchen, and I don't know how to get rid of him because I might mention how I like him, and he might freak out, and he might not like me anymore, and I need your help!"

Are you kidding me? I can't help but giggle. This fuss was all about his crush on that Richie Haiku guy?

His face turned bright crimson. "I knew you'd laugh at me."

"I'm sorry, Ash," I giggled, "but it's just too cute that you're freaking out because you _like_-"

Ash's hand quickly covered my mouth as Richie Haiku, himself (okay, so I've never met the guy, but I know it's safe to assume this guy's him), started coming into the room.

"What're you guys talking about?" the brown haired man asked. His ocean blue eyes averted towards Ash, hoping he'd have an explanation of some sort. "I know I heard my name..."

"N-noth-"

"We were just discussing how we wanted to hang out with you at the bar!" I interrupted, giving Richie a big, wide grin... which, if Lucus were here, he'd know this is my 'lying face'.

"Um, okay." Richie paused. "I'd be glad to hang out with you. All you had to do was ask, though. Don't have to make secrets about it." He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah..." Ash couldn't take his gaze off of the man, and it was too cute. His face was still burning red, but I won't say anything, since I want to give Mr. Haiku some hints. Teehee... wait... why did I call Richie by his last name again, and address him as 'mister'? Eh, beats me. Either way, we're still talking about the same guy.

So, anyway, off we went on our walk to the bar, where, like I already said, Ash's eyes wouldn't look away from Richie the entire time, and his face was still beating red. This is too cute. I might as well take advantage of the situation. Teehee! (-insert evil laugh here-)

I got a better look at Richie Haiku as we walked. On his head was a blue cap, and he wore a neon green, long sleeve shirt. Four black stripes were visible on the sleeves of his shirt, and he wore blue jeans, and black converse. ...Ever notice everyone likes those converse (or maybe it's the author's uncreative ideas [Author: SHUT UP! DX That wasn't planned!] Whatever...)?

Anyway, besides the fact the author is totally lame, we arrived at our destination. We walked right into the joint (of course we had to show our I.D.s to prove we're old enough to drink), and we took a seat at the counter. The bartender gave us a glare, but something about him made me feel funny...

"What can I get you three to drink?" he asked.

"OO! Do you have milk?" questioned my stupid friend.

"Yes... we do..." he turned to Richie. "And for you?"

"Just a beer is fine, thanks." Richie said.

"Alright." he turned to me. "And for you?"

"A beer, also, if you don't mind."

"Alright." And with that, the bartender went off to get us our drinks while the three of us struck up conversation.

"So," Richie began, "I was never properly introduced to your friend, Ash."

"Oh. Right. Richie, meet my best friend, Barry. Barry, this is Richie." said Ash.

"Nice to meet you, Barry." Smiled Richie, holding out a hand for me to shake.

I took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Richie." I smiled back at him.

The cute bartender- I did NOT just call him cute -came back with our drinks and gave us them one at a time.

"Here you go." he simply said before picking up a glass and towel, and began cleaning the glass.

"Yay! Milk!" chirped my stupid friend before he chugged down half of the glass. Richie and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm still wondering why they even serve milk here." Richie laughed. "It just doesn't make any fucking sense."

"Maybe it's to keep the insane happy." I joked.

Then some drunken man came over to the counter and SLAMMED his hands down while shouting something pretty strange.

"ME WANTS MILK!" he shouted. "ME WANTS MILK!"

"Alright then..." the bartender went off and quickly got him a cold glass of milk. "Here, bastard. Don't complain you didn't get any."

"MILK!"

That explains the answer to Richie and I's question. Why the hell do drunkies beg for milk like they'll die without it? That's strange.

Then it hit me. I'm pregnant, and I asked for beer to drink. ….Oh well. One sip can hurt. I took one nice sip of the cold alcohol, and boy how good it tasted to have some after so long. But only one sip is enough for me. It can't hurt the baby to have a tiny sip, right? Sides, I deserve some beer after what Lucus did to me.

Richie took a swig of his beer. "So Ash, how have you been throughout the years? I haven't seen you in a long time."

Ash purposely took a sip of his milk so he wouldn't have to answer the rich man's question. Then he paused before answering.

"I've been good." replied he. "It's just grand."

"That's good. I'm glad. You haven't gotten into trouble over the years, have ya?"

"No, I don't think so." he smiled, revealing his pink braces.

"Wow, are those braces new? Well, duh they have to be." Richie laughed at his stupidity. ...Maybe Ash's disease is contagious.

"Yeah, I've had them for a couple years now. But I should be able to take them off soon."

"Oh cool."

I unconsciously took a sip of my beer while listening to their conversation.

"Yeah... So I heard you've made a real success since I last saw you." Ash smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I've been a really amazing author, and my other career as a business man is great. Top of the dogs." He chuckled. "And no, Ash. I don't mean real dogs."

"Oh... Okay." my friend took a sip of his milk once more before speaking. "So you're one of those guys who sits behind a desk all day?"

"Pretty much," -he paused to take a drink- "but that's okay. I still make a hell of a lot of money."

"So what do you do with all that money?" I had to ask.

"Oh, I donate most of it to charities for the homeless, ill and stuff like that. I'm not like those cruel, heartless men in the world. I actually give away my money. If I could get rid of corporate greed, I would try."

"Yeah. I hear ya. Power and greed is all anybody wants in this world, and it's wrong. Those two things will never make a man happy. Did you ever hear about the one rich women?"

"What'd she do?"

"She killed herself. She had everything money could buy... but there was one thing her money couldn't afford. Happiness. She was very unhappy and even though she had everything she could ever want, what she needed was lacked."

"Oh... Yeah, that's terrible when things like that happen to people like that."

"Definitely." I unconsciously took another sip of my drink. I couldn't help but notice how Ash was blushing while staring at Richie. I have to do something to get this guy to get romantic with Ash. The love machine is on the job, now.

"So..." I began, "is there anyone you like, Richie? Or are you with someone already?"

He blushed. "Um... y-yeah, I, uh, like someone..."

"You do?" Ash's face lit up like a light bulb. "You've gotta tell me all the dirty details about her, Richie!"

Why do I get the feeling it's not a 'girl'?

"Um, Ash," Richie said, "why don't you go play with the jukebox box for a minute?"

"Okay! I love playing with those things!" Ash left to go play with the damn thing while Richie talked with me in private.

"Alright," he confessed, "I really, really _like _Ash. Like, _really __**like **_him. I don't know how the hell to admit it to him. You've got to help me." He grabbed my shoulders. "Please!"

I couldn't help but laugh. This guy must really like him. "Okay, okay. I'll help you." I agreed. "But you don't really need much on your part. If you want to tell him you like him... just kiss him spontaneously. It works wonders."

"K-kiss him?" his face went bright red.

"Okay, I broke the machine!" Ash chirped while sitting back in his seat. He smiled widely before realizing Richie was in a state-of-shock not even looking at him, or responding. His gaze was focused infront of him, looking at nothing particular, and his cheeks were still bright red.

"Richie?" asked my stupid friend. "Are you okay?"

I could almost feel Richie's heart beating...

"Ash..."

"Yeah...?"

"I-... Um..."

"Yes?"

With that, Richie's lips crashed against Ash's, and once Ash realized what was happening, he started kissing him back. I thought the two were gonna get stuck like that for a while there... And while they were pretty much making out, the bartender made a remark.

"What's with you?" he coldly said to me. "Are you some person who loves to eat or what? You're so fat!"

"I'm not fat," I growled. "I'm pregnant."

"Riight, and I'm the Easter Bunny."

I felt the baby kick back at me in my belly, as if trying to say "Don't listen to him." It's hard not to let these things bug you, though.

I got a better look at the bartender. His raven hair resembled Paul's, and his eyes were like looking back at coal. His skin was pale, and he always seemed to have a glare plastered on his face. He reminded me of Paul in every aspect, and it was kinda scary. Is this guy related to him?

"What's with the look?" I couldn't help but question. "You look like my ex."

"I'm supposed to look like Paul Gitzi. I tried mimicking his look." he said. "Don't you listen to his music? He has talent. The originality... the lyrics... the way he moves to his own beats... he's someone you want to look up to. He might be an even better Adam Lambert."

Even better than Adam Lambert? Pfft. I'll beg to differ with that statement. At least Adam's got a heart. "Look here, bub, that guy is the WORST to even look up to. He's a cold hearted, two timing jerk!"

"You sound like you've dated him before."

"I have, thank you." I retorted.

"I'll believe that."

"Really?"

"No. It's so likely for a person to say that." the raven shrugged. "Just typical. I would need to hear it from Paul himself."

"I bet if you asked him, he'd say I'm right."

"Fine."

My eyes just caught the name tag he was wearing. It said "Mello". What a funny name. Mello.

"So, _Mello_, you think you're so tough with that name, don't cha?" I joked.

"Mello is not funny. It means to be calm and relaxed, gentle and compassionate; to be agreeable or easygoing." Mello said, sounding like a textbook. "That's a very pleasant meaning. I overheard your name was Barry. Do you even know what that means?"

"No..."

"Its from an Irish term meaning spear. That's not a great meaning for a name, if you ask me."

Tch. Bitch. At least I can stab you.

"Now, before you try punching me, I'll warn you that I know self defense, and I'm a professional at karate. I can kick your ass in a heartbeat."

DAMN! How'd he know I was gonna try that? What's so great about this Mello guy, anyway?


	19. Chapter 19 A Mello Relationship

A Mello Relationship

I feel so soft and warm. I don't know what happened, but I think I landed up back in the arms of Lucus. I can feel his warm arms around my body, and my head is rested against his warm chest. A smile is plastered on my face. The sun is beating down on me from the window. Heh, I guess we forgot to close the blinds, again. I sat up in the bed and stretched out my arms, yawning. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and turned to face Lucus. ...Wait, that's not Lucus. SHIT! I SLEPT WITH MELLO! THE BARTENDER AND I SLEPT TOGETHER? AY YI YI! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! How? Then I just realized... my clothes are gone, too. I'M STARK NAKED WITH THIS MAN? And then I could just feel that Mello was naked too! WHAT THE HELL DID WE JUST DO LAST NIGHT?

I somehow managed to fall out of the bed, and hit my head on the end table, making a loud enough noise to wake up Mello.

"What the hell is your problem, Barry?" he yawned.

"D-d-d-did we just have sex?"

"What?"

"DID YOU AND ME HAVE SEX LAST NIGHT!" I shot up from the floor and grabbed Mello's shoulders. "DID WE?"

"Yes."

"WE DID?"

"Yes. Man, you suck at being dominant, though."

I glared at him. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Calm down, man. Geez, you were drunk, anyway." Mello rolled his eyes. "And what difference does it make? You said, yourself, that you're not with Lucus anymore."

I grew silent. What did I do last night? What did I say? Why didn't Ash and Richie stop me? This is not good. Definitely not good, especially not for the baby.

"Can you tell me how this happened?" I let go of his shoulders and sat down on the bed. "I need to know..." I pressed my hand against my stomach, "for my baby's sake."

"Alright. But I still don't get how you're pregnant."

"I'll explain that later."

Mello gathered his thoughts together before explaining to me the story. "You kept drinking last night, like, nearly three beers. Your friends did the same thing and landed up fucking on the floor. I had to call somebody to take care of your friends, and after that, you kept calling me cute." DAMN! "You started telling me about your problems and clung to me too much... And it somehow landed up where we started making out. Once my shift was over, I tried asking you where you lived, and all you could say was 'down loon's ville on my ass', so I just decided to take you home. But that was a big mistake. You and I couldn't stop flirting and it just happened where you and I just made love."

I could feel my heart racing. I just betrayed Lucus. I cheated on him for this bastard! How could I do that? Drunk or not, it's not right. And I don't even know if assuming Lucus and I aren't together is totally the truth.

"So that's it?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Nothing else happened that you are leaving out, right?"

"I told you, that's the story."

I grew silent. "So does this affect how we feel about each other?"

"Unless you want it to. It's all up to you. I don't totally understand everything."

"Where's my pants?" I glared.

"Under the bed."

I raised an eyebrow.

"We had some wild sex. What can I say?" he shrugged.

Whatever. I when dumpster diving under the bed to look for my pants before Mello had to make a comment.

"Nice ass."

"Shut up!"

"No, really. You totally don't realize how cute it makes you look."

I jumped when I could feel his fingers run down my lower back and touch my ass. Instinct told me to kick him for that.

"DON'T touch my ass. I don't like it being touched."

"So after you use the bathroom, how do you-"

I kicked him again. Bastard. "That's NOT what I meant!" I found my pants, and pulled them out from under the bed. Before Mello could touch me again, I quickly put them on. Suddenly I felt the baby kick HARD at my stomach, and I couldn't help but moan in pain.

"You okay, Barry?" Mello asked.

"C'mere."

"What?"

"Just come here. I'm not gonna bite your hand off."

He scooted over on the bed next to me and looked at me like "what?". I took his hand and pressed it against where I could feel the baby kicking, just to prove to him a point.

"You feel tha-AH-t?" I asked in between a kick.

He was quiet for a moment, "Yeah. But this doesn't make sense. How can you be pregnant?"

"I'm not totally sure, but trust me, having the capability to hold something so precious inside you is one of the most wonderful feelings one can ever feel." I smiled to myself. "And believe me, I try my best to be the best parent I can."

"How many kids do you have?" the raven questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Including this little guy in me... two."

"Wow..."

"Yeah... I know..."

"You're a slut!"

WHAT? "EXCUSE ME!" I barked, "I'm gonna fine you for that!"

"Just try, just try... Now let go of my hand. This is getting awkward."

"Oh, sorry." I blushed and released his hand. He crossed his arms and glared at me, and I couldn't help but ask, "What?"

"Stop being so damn cute." Mello pressed his lips against mine, and I couldn't control myself. I kissed him back, feeling my heart racing once more, but in a soothing rhythm. My tongue found it's way into his mouth, and our tongues had a war as the kiss went on. All bliss was ceased when the baby kicked at me again. Motherfu-

"OW!" I hissed. "Stop that, Joseph!" I scolded my baby, expecting the baby to understand me.

"Joseph?"

"Yeah... I named it."

"Do you even know if it's gonna be a boy or not?"

"Nope." I admitted. "But I'm 99.9999999999999% sure it's a boy."

"And what about the other percent?"

"I am totally wrong."

"Watch it be a girl."

"Pfft. As if." I hope it's not a girl. Not that I have anything against girls, but I really would feel uncomfortable. Sides, ever hear about girls being too expensive to afford? Or what am I supposed to tell her when she's screaming "I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING!"? ...Maybe that went too far.

"So are we still dating?" Mello asked.

"...Yeah."


	20. Chapter 20 The Other Oak

The Other Oak

I ran down the sidewalk (despite the fact it killed me to run with the baby and all) and knocked on what used to be my door. I caught my breath from running for a moment, and the door was answered by Lucus. He was not alone. A brown haired man was clung to his arms. Glad to know he's moved on...

"What is it, Barry?" Lucus asked in an annoyed tone.

"I need to see Charlie!" I begged. "Please let me see him!"

"I'd rather not let you see him." he rolled his beautiful blue eyes. "Why don't you just leave us all alone?"

"Please!"

"DADDY? Is that Daddy at the door?" I could hear Charlie chirp from inside. He pushed passed Lucus and the brown haired man, and smiled widely at me. "Daddy!"

"Charlie!" He ran up to me and hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back. I held him in my arms for what felt like the longest moment of my life. It felt wonderful to hug my son once again. "I missed you, Charlie..."

"I missed you too, Daddy..." He then coughed. I released him from my arms to look at him in the eye.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I'm just sick, is all. I'm fine." Charlie smiled.

I kissed his forehead and said, "You're a brave young man, you know."

"Daddy," he giggled, "I'm fine."

I stared into those eyes of his, thinking how oblivious he is to everything. I can't even believe this whole time he's been slightly autistic, just like me, and we never figured it out till just recently. I know he'll be okay, but with him having that cold, it makes me feel like he's not gonna be okay.

"Daddy," my son asked softly, "is my baby brother or sister gonna be here, soon?"

I smiled. "Sooner than you think. Your sister or brother needs to find the stork before they get here."

"The stork got lost?" he asked.

I nodded. Of course I know the stork thing is a fairytale, but it keeps Charlie's imagination high. Sides, he loves hearing about my silly stories about the stork being a complete moron and losing his way all the time.

"He needs to get a map."

"I know." I said. "But he can't afford a map."

Charlie giggled and questioned, "Why can't he afford a map?"

"He doesn't make money being a delivery boy."

Charlie giggled more.

"Anyway," Lucus interrupted our fun (if you didn't hate me, Lucus, you would've joined in), "you can see Charlie every other Saturday, but that's it."

"Funny you take over Charlie, when he's not even _blood _related to you, Lucus."

He glared. "Excuse me, but I am not controlling him. I am just trying to take care of him, unlike what you do for him. You are just a big kid to him!"

"And what? Do you make out with Mr. Romantic here infront of him, too?" I snapped.

"The name's Larry, punk." The brown haired man retorted. "Larry Oak."

"Professor Oak has another grandson?"

"Yes, he does," Lucus replied. "And, whether you like it or not, I love him more than I ever loved you. We are getting married in a week."

"Fine! Go suck his balls off." Then I just realized Charlie's standing in the middle listening to this conversation. "Um... I mean..."

"Why would someone suck a ball?" asked my over-curious son.

"Um, w-why don't you go back inside and let Lucus and Daddy work this thing out, okay?" I could feel the sweat running down my face.

"Then will you tell me how you suck on a ball?"

"D-don't say that anymore. Just go back inside."

"Okay." Charlie went back inside, slipping passed Lucus and Larry once more.

"Watch what you say around my son!" Lucus demanded.

"He's MY son, too!" I barked. "Technically, he's not even YOURS. He's MINE and PAUL'S!"

"Oh go put a sock in it." Lucus rolled his beautiful eyes. "You say that like you are bragging how it is the best thing ever he is not blood-related to me."

"Well, it IS the best thing ever. You want to know why? Cause I hate you."

"Good. I hate you too, two timer!"

"You made it clear we weren't together, ANYWAY, so what difference does it make?"

"You were technically still with me when you cheated for that other man."

"You weren't the innocent one, EITHER, Lucus."

"Do NOT even dare say my name!" my ex-fiance sneered, leaning his face closer to mine to try to seem more intimidating, even though I'm not afraid of him in the least bit. He knows I AM more threatening than he'll ever be. "Do us all a favor and go!"

"Fine. I'll be ten times better without you, anyway!" with that last statement, I unconsciously smacked Lucus and turned to leave, but before I did, I spun back around on my heel to say on last thing. "By the way, I never liked your cooking!"

"Good," Lucus snapped. "I never bothered for your cooking either. You use too much sugar!"

"And you use too much healthy crap, and not enough meat, you disgusting vegetarian!"

My beret wearing ex gasped and pulled Larry into the house, slamming the door extra hard behind them. I could swear he gave me the finger before the door fully shut.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed. "YOU'LL BE CRAWLING BACK TO ME, AND WHEN YOU DO, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO CANADA! WAIT, WHAT ASS? YOU HAVE NONE!"

I stormed off and headed down the sidewalk. I can't believe I ever fell for a man like him. Lucus is totally not the one for me. Mello is my man! Yeah... and as a matter of fact, I'll go to him right now. Yeah. That's just what I'll do.

I strolled on towards Mello's place, thinking about how much better off I am without Lucus, and as soon as I opened the door, Mello, himself, pulled me inside quick enough to give me one sexy kiss.

"Hey, gorgeous." my boyfriend smirked (See, and he even has some nerve to call me pet names.).

"Hello, Mello." I smirked back, feeling my cheeks burn.

"So did you get to see your son?" Mello asked (and he even remembers I have a son... okay, so that can't be too hard, but still...).

"Sorta. Lucus and I got into a fight, and he pretty much told me I can't even see him." I sighed. "I feel really lost. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Baby," he said, then kissed my neck in the most sexiest manner he possibly could, "you can't let him control Charlie. He's your son, not his. You should be able to see him whenever you want. And the worst part of it is that HE is living in YOUR house. You should do something about it, man."

"Yeah... I should." I smiled. "He has no right to take over what's rightfully mine."


	21. Chapter 21 Envy

Envy

Envy is a little game that those like to play when they want the sweet, sweet smell of revenge, or they want to just get that one minute out of someone's life to feel better than the other. As dangerous as this game is played, those brave enough dare to declare it, but the weak fall to easily. No, no. It's only the far most strongest amongst those who shall find their way to true victory, and claim the wonderful title as "winner". If you win these games, you're one of the most powerful, unstoppable, and undefeated in the games of life. After all, only two can play at this game. And that's just what I'm about to endure.

If there's one thing I do know, it's that since Lucus and I broke up, life's been crazy, yet, even better. Mello's definitely the type of man for me. He's flirtatious, sexy, thoughtful (oh, I didn't tell you? Mello bought me a Lady Gaga CD I've had my eyes on. Aw, he's so sweet, unlike a certain someone who DIDN'T think of me our ENTIRE relationship.), loving, caring, and one special thing... lustful. I know what you're thinking... No, we haven't had sex (not counting the time I got drunk), but he's a very lustful kind of man. He'll be jumping for joy when I have my baby, cause then we can make love all he wants. Sides, better to even get sex, rather than barely have it at all.

Ah-hem, changing the topic. Speaking of my baby, my baby boy (not sure if it's a boy, but I just know it'll be one.), he should be arriving any day now! Isn't life grand! Anyway, after I have my baby, I'm moving into a nice big house for me, the baby, Charlie, and Mello to live in. It'll be great. And it'll make Lucus' house look like a piece of crap, too.

_-_-_-Battle 1-_-_-_

Hand in hand, Mello and I walked down the sidewalk. I clung to his arm in a ever-so-cute fashion, and I didn't really care who was watching. Mello cared at first, but I talked him into not caring a damn bit. Sides, who cares? We're just people like everyone else. So what if we both have sticks (*wink*)? We can still love. ….I could go deeper into this topic of the homosexuality rights garbage, but I'd just begin to bore you with that.

Anyway, while the two of us strolled along, my eye just happened to catch something I couldn't take my eyes off of...

Lucus was kissing Larry Oak on a park bench. LUCUS was kissing Larry Oak on a park bench. Lucus WAS kissing Larry Oak on a park bench. Lucus was KISSING Larry Oak on a park bench. Lucus was kissing LARRY OAK on a park bench. Lucus was kissing Larry Oak ON a park bench. Lucus was kissing Larry Oak on A park bench.

Lucus was kissing Larry Oak on a PARK BENCH!

Let me tell you, this aggravated the living hell out of me, as obvious as it was from my last statements. I wanted to pull that man away from Lucus and pull him back into my arms and fuck his-

"Barry, are you okay?" Larry asked. Oh... how long have we been standing here?

I sighed and looked up (yes, he actually over-towers me) into his gleaming brown eyes, "Yes, I'm fine. I just had a blond moment, is all... heh..." I could feel the sweat dripping down my face.

He arched his black eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then."

Then I had an idea. An awful idea... "Say... how about we go hang out in the park today, Hot Shot." I cooed, running a finger down his chest and pulled at his belt buckle.

My darling boyfriend smirked. "I'd love to."

See, what'd I tell you? I'm better off without Lucus (Author: Then what the hell are you obsessing over Lucus for?).

I just happened to spot a tree near by the bench Lucus and Larry were flirting on. PERFECT! I dragged Mello to the tree and pushed him up against that thing as hard as I could. My next action was to smack my lips crashing against Mello's, where we passionately began kissing. The deeper the kiss, the more I managed to earn a moan from Mello. I begged for entrance, and he allowed my tongue to slip into his mouth, thus, the battle for dominance began. While we were having those wars, I released Mello's arms so he would be able to wrap them around my waist, and oh, how lovely it felt when his hands touched my back, feeling up every part of it. My hands placed themselves on Mello's shoulders, and ran up and down his chest. A loud moan escaped his lips, and I could feel his breath against my face. I won the game for dominance while I caught him off-guard, but then we had to stop due to lack of air. We ceased the kiss and gazed into eachother's eyes, panting for a gasp of air.

"You're really cute, you know." Mello cooed.

I smiled and felt my face burn, "You're even cuter."

"No, you're cuter."

I giggled and rested my face against his chest. I was able to get a glance towards where I last spotted Lucus and Larry, but when I looked, they weren't there anymore. Hm, is it safe to assume they saw us? I'll just go with yes and be done with it.

_-_-_-Battle 2-_-_-_

On a very random Saturday, it was, I felt like just taking a walk around the mall. Every once in a while, they get some new things, and some of the time, it'll be useful things. Sides, it doesn't hurt to look around the mall every once in a while, right?

In this one store, my eye caught something really nice, and shiny, and when I looked up from the object, you'll never guess who was standing next to me...

"Enjoying life without me still?" Lucus asked.

I huffed, "Of course I'd be," I lied, "especially since he and I plan to get married soon."

"Oh really?" He arched his thin eyebrow. "You have not forgotten about my wedding with Larry, have you?"

"Yeah, and I bet the only reason you're marrying that two-timing jerk is because he fucked you enough to get ya pregnant, somehow." I smirked. "Or is it the other way around, now?"

Lucus sneered. "Do not start that non-sense with me! You know as well as I do that, that is not the type of person I am, thank you!" He turned his back to me. "I am so much more happier with him than I ever was with you. At least he respects my personal boundaries."

"Boundaries?"

"Yes, you heard me."

I snapped. Boundaries? HE has boundaries? That's it! "You know damn well I NEVER did a damn thing to you that you didn't want me to! If anything, the worst I've done is see you stark naked in bed!"

"You know damn well that you have forced me to do those things!"

"Don't even try me!"

Then I began to notice we had a small audience staring at us. Fuck. And to make things worse, one of those mall cops came over and kicked us out of the store because we were screaming at each other, obviously. Now we were granted to yell and scream at each other infront of an even bigger audience if we wished to, which is where I thought this argument was gonna lead to, but Lucus didn't start yelling at me again, which didn't provoke me to yell back.

"Listen... what we had before is the past, and we cannot dwell on it. We should learn from it and let our grudge on each other go."

I could feel an ache inside of me that burned when I breathed. "You're right..."

"And just because we are both getting married," he said, "it does not mean we cannot be friends like we used to be."

"Okay..."

Lucus smiled his precious smile. "I am glad we talked this over. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to make preparations for my wedding tomorrow." And before I could stop him, he took off.

…A thought kept echoing in my head...

"_But I want to be more than your friend_," I thought. "_I want to be more than your friend._"


	22. Chapter 22 I Object

I Object

The day I dreaded most had arrived; Sunday, the start of my forever-to-last Hell. I awoke to the sun peaking through the blinds of the window. I fluttered my eyes open and lied there for a moment or two, feeling the warmth of Mello's skin on mine. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and his head rested on my chest, rising and falling with every breath that I took. I smiled to myself slightly, admiring his sleeping figure and stroked my fingers through his silky hair. His innocent face was kind of cute in his slumber, which drove me to lean in to kiss his forehead before I carefully sat up, trying not to awake Mello, and stretched. Only a moment later, I got out of the bed, my naked body cold from being exposed from it's source of heat.

Turning around on my heel to face the bed, I pulled the covers over Mello carefully, tucking him in, you could call it, before gently kissing his forehead. When Lucus and I were together, I used to do this every morning when I awoke before he. Always, I'd feel like I had to tuck him in and kiss him to let him know I'm okay, and to make him feel safe, in my mind. It's hard to explain why I feel that way, but I do.

I stared down at my merchandise, thinking of the dirtiest places it's been, and the places I wish it didn't go. I sighed; of course it wouldn't matter, since you can't change the past, or how your brain works. And with being mentally retarded (that's another story to explain), it wouldn't help gaining the conscience to know it's wrong to do the things I do with it. At the rate I'm going, I'll contain STDs in two years, or some kind of sexual disease.

"This is it," I said to myself, "I'm gonna fight for the one I love most, whether it kills me or not."

"Well, it might kill you," a familiar voice said. I turned and my throat grew sore when I saw Mello was awakened. "I am not to happy that my sex toy is cheating on me for his ex-boyfriend."

Shit! "Mello, I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore! I thought I did, but all you seem to want me for is sex. I can't do this anymore... every passing night consisting of nothing but sex for three hours, I can't do this constantly. I just can't!" I pleaded. "Just understand how I feel and let me return to the man who might be taken away from me today."

The black-haired man glanced at the alarm clock. "Well, naked butt, you have twenty minutes before the wedding starts."

"WHAT?" I glanced at the clock and gasped. "SHIT! I went to race out of the room before my wrist was pulled by Mello. He rolled his eyes through a chuckle.

"Idiot. You plan to race to a wedding like this?"

"Oops."

"No shit. Now put on your clothes and get going. We'll discuss us later."

I smiled. "Thank you. This means the world to me, Mello."

"Humph." He looked away, but I could tell he was holding back some kind words to me.

My legs were cramping with pain as I pushed them past my limits, and dashed the fastest I've ever ran in years. I darted down the streets nearly getting ran over, weaving past random citizens with ease, and managed to maneuver over the many other obstacles that stood in my way. I didn't bother to stop for a breath as my lungs rapidly inhaled and exhaled the air I needed, and tried to keep up with my pumping heart. I felt like if I stopped, I'd fall over and faint, or maybe even suffer a heart attack, whichever came first.

When I finally reached my destination, I fell onto the ground, like predicted, and gasped for the longest breath of my entire life. Once I regained my breath, I got back up on my feet and listened through the church doors.

You know how it sounds epic if you barge in and say "I object" during the "I do"s? That's what I was hoping for. Gives better effect. Ohmigosh, I just rhymed. ...Ah-hem, anyway...

I could barely hear it, but it sounded like they were saying "We are gathered here today to join the-" blah blah blah stuff. At least I wasn't too late. It gave me time to fit up my hair, brush off my clothes, and think over what I had planned to say.

Soon enough, those lines were being said inside. I could hear it without having my ear against the door.

"Do you, Larry Oak, take Lucus Morrison to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and hold, to protect and care for through sickness and death?"

I do.

"I do," I heard Larry's voice reply. Then it was Lucus' turn to be asked.

"Do you, Lucus Morrison, take Larry Oak to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and hold, to protect and care for through sickness and death?"

...Silence. I couldn't believe Lucus didn't say anything at first. There was the longest dramatic pause before I heard him murmur two words that should only be addressed to me.

"I do."

That was it! I was gonna barge in there, sweep him off his feet, and take back what's rightfully mine. I don't care who stops me! Don't you even dare try stopping me, Reader! I'm gonna go in there, sweep him off his feet, and-

"You may now seal this bond with a kiss."

Fuck.

I slammed open the church doors and darted down the aisle shouting only two words.

"I OBJECT!"

Everybody's gaze turned towards me. I saw Charlie smile when he noticed who it was that interrupted this hell of a union. Larry looked sooo pissed off, but not nearly as pissed off as Lucus.

Lucus placed his delicate hands on his hips and came walking towards me, slowly. He wore this beautiful, lacy, frilly, puffy white gown, and white gloves that reached half way up his humerus. Though I could not see it, I could hear the tapping of high heels on the marble floor with every footstep Lucus took, indicating he was wearing them. A veil was worn by himself, and it was carefully covering his face as he approached me.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Lucus sneered.

I repeated my previous statement, only in a softer, demanding tone.

"And guess what," he said, "I am going to marry someone who actually cares about me, and there is nothing you can do to convince me, otherwise, that I should not marry him."

"You can't marry the guy!" I protested.

The raven arched an eyebrow. "And just why not?"

I bit my lip as a paused, pondering on my following words for a second. I spoke with a voice that begged, "You just can't! If you marry Larry, my world is incomplete!" Lucus' eyebrow fell. "You make the sun shine on a rainy day; the stars revolve around you, because you are their master, the moon herself, and they bow down to you because you are worth more than what royalty could ever even offer you." I paused once more, swallowing loudly. "Lucus, your everything a guy could ever want and desire."

He said, "But you know nothing about me."

I began to prove his statement wrong. "I know you like tomatoes raw, and if they were cooked, you'd never touch them; you're a vegetarian, and refuse to touch any form of meat; when you're sucking on a lollipop, you suck on it after first unwrapping it for at least five minutes, and proceed licking it at least another four times before sucking on it again; your tongue curls every time you taste something sour; when you shower, you make the water cold and let it run down your face before making it hot; you only use germ-ex after eating a meal, and if you forget, you freak out and use it more than necessary-" I laughed "-and that's only a Monday reaction. On Thursdays, you always wear briefs because you feel that is your lucky day; during the Summertime, you enjoy sitting outside and listening to the sounds of nature for a couple hours; after an evening at work, you have to start cooking dinner if I haven't already, and you are picky about what to make on certain days, depending on the day, and your mood; you enjoy nothing but classical music, and prefer reading books over playing on the laptop, but only use it when necessary; you prefer to sleep on your back so I can cling to you the whole night through. You like sex to be calm and relaxing on the weekends, and want it wild and painful on week days-" a blush appeared on Lucus' face "-and make the cutest sounds when we do it that way. On foggy days, you cry; on rainy days, you are neutral and calm; during thunderstorms, you light candles, even if the electricity doesn't go out yet, just in case; and when you sit, stand, walk, talk, or do or say anything of the sort, you must appear proper and intelligent to others, and not seen as something weak and vulnerable to push around. Lucus, only someone who really cares about you would know silly things like this and love every aspect of individual piece of your personality. And the only person who feels that way about you is me. If I can't have you today, I'll fight for you until I do, or until death do us part."

Lucus was quiet, and everyone around us turned their glances from me to him. All eyes laid on him as if they expected the worst to start, and some were staring with worry or fear, while as some had evil smiles hiding behind them. Once Lucus processed everything that I had just told him, he smiled for a fraction of a moment before he sneered at me.

"But you lied to me!" Oh, he's still mad at me for lying about the Cafe'. "How do I know you will not lie again?"

I bend down on one knee and took his graceful hand in mine, gazing up at him with only a grin on my face. His ocean blue eyes looked down on me with curiosity and yet, fear was slightly visible in those eyes. I knew he was scared by what I was about to do, all in fright of rejection, pain... anything that may make him break and shatter.

"Lucus Jordan Morrison," I kissed his hand lightly, "I love you more than life itself, and I would be the happiest man alive if you were to take me back as your fiance, and marry me on January 5th, because you believe that is a lucky day to have a wedding. So, can you trust me, give me one more chance, to prove that I am loyal and honest to you?"

He took no hesitation to give a reply. "I do." A smile appeared on his face, tears of joy filling those beautiful eyes. The tears eliminated the fear that was once present in those eyes, and cascaded down his soft cheeks. "How long I have waited for you to say such beautiful words to my ears, just to prove to me that you love me truly and deeply."

I stood up and pulled him into my arms. I kissed those irresistible lips passionately, and then hugged the man I loved. How wonderful it felt to be held, and to be holding, this man once again in my arms. My precious hell had turned into a bliss that filled areas of my heart that were once torn apart.

Our audience awed to themselves at our romantic moment, although, there was one person who was not too thrilled about the way this wedding was about to end.

"Wait just a damn minute," Larry sneered. "I did NOT come here today just to be rejected!"

"Larry, I told you, I love you... but not enough. I told you that if the man that I love did not show up today, which he did, then we would get married." Lucus placed his hands on Larry's shoulders. "Please understand what I am trying to tell you. You are sweet, by my heart belongs to this man right here."

You're damn right! I labeled your virgin ass FIRST!

Larry glared and turned to speak to me. "Heed my words, loser," said he, "I am going to get even if it is the last thing I do, and I will make sure of that."

And with those last said words, he slipped passed us and left the building. That was a way to get rid of him, if I do say so, myself.

"Soo..." I turned to look at Lucus, "will you marry me?"

He smiled. "Of course I will... but it won't be official till January 5th, honey."

I smiled back, "I wouldn't want it to be official today, anyway."


	23. Chapter 23 Here We Go Again

Here We Go Again

Yup, here we go again is a lovely title for this chapter. To put it simply, I am having my second baby, finally. Woohoo, I get to yell my ass off and blame Lucus for everything, even though it's not his fault. If I could sum this turn of events, I'd say I was lucky I "married" Lucus in the previous chapter, because I'd be fucked if it were up to Mello. Speaking of Mello, I haven't seen him since I left his apartment yesterday, nevermind the last I saw Larry.

_-_-_-_-2 Months Later-_-_-_

I held our little newborn baby, Joseph, in my arms, trying to cease his cries, hoping that rocking him would calm him, but to no avail. I tried practically everything, but nothing helped.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Charlie lying on the couch, with his head on the arm, with the most annoyed look on his face. I know, the cries are giving me a headache too.

"Shh, don't cry, Joseph. Daddy's here. Daddy's here. Are you hungry Joseph? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" I kept talking to Joseph like he would be able to answer, but of course I wasn't gonna earn any sort of reply from a 2 month old.

Charlie sighed, "Gimme Joseph and you can go fetch his bottle."

I gave in and carefully handed the baby to my son, then dashed into the kitchen to get Joseph's formula.

When I walked into the kitchen and got together Joseph's bottle, I suddenly became surprised and head silence. My eyes grew wide, as for a moment of my life, I didn't realize what silence sounded like. I put the bottle down and peeked into the other room.

I saw my oldest son carefully cradling my baby, humming a soft tun in almost a whisper. Joseph was deep in his slumber. Smiling to myself, I continued to watch the tranquil moment my boys were having. It brought joy to my heart to see them getting along so well. Being only five years apart, it was all still surprising. I had feelings that they would fight and hate each other, but those thoughts now had been doubted.

Maybe I'm just a sucker for kids, but I couldn't help but watch them for a moment more before I came into the room.

"Charlie," I whispered, "can I have Joseph back?"

He whined silently, "But I wanna hold Joseph longer..."

As much as it felt good to know he loved his brother, I still needed to put him to bed. Joseph needs a nap.

I said to Charlie, "Well, he needs his nap now, so maybe when he wakes up, you can hold him."

Charlie smiled. "Can I put him to bed?"

I nodded. I couldn't say no. "Alrighty."

Carefully, Charlie took his brother into the other room, and I followed him into this green and blue painted bedroom, which was specifically Joseph's.

My son gently placed down Joseph into his crib, and kissed his forehead. I came up to the crib and took the soft blanket, putting it over Joseph's tiny body. Smiling to myself, I stroked my baby's cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Joseph," I whispered. "Sweet dreams."

We smiled down at the infant for a moment more before we tip-toed out of the room. Charlie glanced up at me with a smile that almost spoke words to me. I knew what he was thinking: 'Joseph's gonna be happy to have a family like this.' I just want him to become something successful in this world.

I yawned before saying, "A nap would be great right about now..."

"Yeah..."

"Barry..."

Nngh.

"Barry... Sweetheart... I am home."

...I knew Lucus was trying to wake me up, but I just wanted to sleep longer. Soon enough, those sweet pair of soft lips of Lucus' kissed mine passionately before I began kissing them back. When we pulled apart, I smiled up at him, my eyes gazing into his.

"I love you, Lucy." I cooed.

"I love you too, Barry, dear."

Lucus climbed onto the bed and sat ontop of me, being careful not to hurt my-

"Barry," Lucus smirked, "I am feeling a little lonely."

"Oh c'mon, honey." I giggled. "The kids'll hear us."

Lucus still held that smirk on his lips. "If we are quiet enough, then they will not hear us."

"Well, what the hell are you doing," I grinned, "wearing those clothes? This is gym class."

Lucus giggled with a blush on his face as I continued on.

I untied his scarf as I chuckled, "Take off yer damn shirt. I wanna see something... I think you're ill."

"I am fine." He smiled.

"No you're not." I pulled up his shirt and pinned him to the bed. I began tracing one of his nipples. "Have you seen a doctor? These look contagious..."

A mix between a moan and a giggle escaped his lips. "Oh... Barry... It's not contagious! It's my nipple."

"Is that what this is?" I teased. "Looks contagious."

I began kissing his chest, earning moans from my fiance (remember, even though we got "married", it wasn't official.). Soon my tongue licked his nipple, and then I began kissing and nibbling at it. The more this went on, the more moans Lucus made.

"Barry!" He whispered loudly.

"I did the same kiss-lick-and-nibble process to his other nipple before I said, "Ya know, this is serious. You've got two of these contagious things on your chest."

"Stop it!" Lucus laughed, his face beat red.

I grinned. "Now why don't you take some medicine for this. I know a cure."

"Oh? You know more than me, the _real _doctor?"

"I'm the only cure for anything you've got, smexy."

Lucus smiled and pulled off his shirt completely, his scarf falling with it onto the floor. His torso was now completely exposed, and god damn, how smooth and soft his bare skin looked. Even though the man's so skinny-structured, he appeared more masculine now more than ever.

He said, "Barry," in that seductive tone of his, slowly untying my scarf (hey, I was so tired before that I went to bed with my clothes on.). "Let's play a lovegame." Oh, now he's talkin' my language, quoting Lady Gaga.

"Lemme take a ride on your disco stick and you've got yourself a deal." I took off my shirt and unzipped my fly to my pants. "You're mine!"

Lucus pulled me into his arms to embrace me into a hug, whispering soft words into my ear. "I love you."

I smiled. "Love ya too."

We fucked. We fucked so much that by the time it was over, I had fallen asleep in his arms. I was actually surprised Lucus' moans and my loud comments didn't wake the kids up, but man, I'm glad they didn't. Sex hasn't felt so good in so damn long. It was a reliever for my sake. Don't ask me why, but when I'm stressed, the best reliever is some relaxing sex, and that hit the spot for me. Joseph hasn't been the easiest rose to pick from the rose bush. ...Heh, no, I don't mean he's a rose. What I'm sayin' is that it's tough to care for him right now, ya know. Hopefully someday he'll be able to be dependent, like his brother.

When I fluttered my eyes open, I smiled to myself as I remembered how good it felt, despite the pain in my ass. I felt Lucus' warm arms around my body, which made me feel a safe kind of feeling...

"_If this is living_," I thought, "_then I can't imagine what Heaven has to offer._"

I carefully turned my body to face Lucus'. He always looked so peaceful in his sleep, and he looked even cuter right now. My lips pressed against his forehead and kissed it lightly before I began stroking the hair on his head back. I could hear him mumbling something in his sleep, which made me make a shushing noise to silence him. Whenever he mumbles, he's upset. It's a habit to try to silence him, for some reason. But it always calms him down in an instant.

"Lucus," I whispered, "when the fifth of January comes, the minute I say 'I do', I am going to promise you, no matter what happens, I'm going to protect you, love you, care for you, hold you, and do much much more things for you, but the most important thing I will do for you is give you whatever you need to keep your heart beating. Without you, my life is incomplete, and I'll do whatever I can to preserve your precious life."

I could see Lucus' lips cross a smile, and so I thought I'd say more to see if he really was listening. I had a feeling he could hear me.

"The morning we get married, I'm gonna take you out into the nice warm sun, and we're going to the beach, spending our entire day their. When sunset hits, we're gonna watch the sun set into the horizon, and the moment it seeps down till you can't see it no more, I'll kiss you. It won't be just any kiss, but a really nice kiss." I grinned, "And maybe later in the evening, we'll make love under the stars, and fall into slumber in a hammock. I know you'd love that. Even if we didn't fall asleep after the sex, we could still gaze up at the stars, wrapped up in a nice, warm blanket or two and talk." I chuckled. "You could tell me the story of the Ursaring constellation, and tell me whatever happened to the Pikachu constellation... You used to tell me two years back about it. You said that there was this banquet that all the constellations were invited to. All but the Pikachu was invited, and when the Pikachu found out what happened, it decided to display a glare for the rest of the world, since it needed someone to blame."

I could see Lucus' face grinning more than before. And as proof he was listening, Lucus spoke.

"The Pikachu blames the rest of the world for his problems." He said. "Ursaring has a better story than the Pikachu's."

I giggled. "I'd love to hear more stories, ya know. It's been years since I've heard all your constellation tales."

Before Lucus could reply, Joseph's cries could be heard from the other room. I smiled to myself, thinking a 'Here we go again' before I sat up in the bed. "I've got it."

"Alright."

Parenthood; it's for life. Like I told you guys waaaay back some chapters ago, don't have sex before marriage. Even if you think that having sex is a game, it's not. It's something that should be taken seriously. I beg you, if you ever think about it, DON'T do it. That's all I have to say.

If I could change one thing about my life, I wish I could've had my wonderful kids later in life. I mean, I don't regret having them, just, I regret the age I chose to have them. Granted, abortion is an option, but I couldn't do it. It's almost like killing your baby, when you think about it. You're not even giving the baby the chance to enter this world or even know what living is. That's wrong.

Anyway, the reason I'm lecturing you Readers about this is because I now remember how hard it is to have a baby when it's just beginning to start out in life. Babies just cry when they poop and poop when they cry... teehee. No, that's wrong. I'm just quoting from Shrek. Heh, no. Um, what I wanted to say is you feel like they don't stop crying no matter how hard you try to make them stop. That's all Joseph's ever been doing to Lucus and I. We've lost so much sleep since he was born, and lemme tell you, it's tough. But eventually, let's hope he'll stop this phase. But hey, I'm not complaining. I'm happy as hell!

...Okay, I lied.

One thing that you can't avoid is depression that randomly decides to hit you and get you all emotional and shit. And that's what's gotten into me now.

"What do you _want _from me!" I screamed through my cries, talking to a crying Joseph, who was sitting in his high chair. He'd been crying for at least ten minutes straight, and I'd finally begun to snap. "You're not hungry," I went on, "you're not tired, your diaper's clean as it'll ever be, and you don't want to laugh at any of my faces or play with your toys! What _is it _that you expect from me? Do I need to stand on my head and spin in circles! What do you want?"

Granted, I should've known my rants wouldn't come to my favor, but all that Joseph could respond with was more sobs... and they grew even worse.

But my knight in shiny armor came to my rescue! Lucus walked in from the front door, or so I could hear (since I was in the kitchen), and he joined Joseph and I. Before he greeted me, he placed a couple of shopping bags down on the counter.

"Greetings," Lucus smiled. He then turned to Joseph and picked him up, holding him in his arms carefully. "Aw, what is the matter, Joseph?" He said. Surprisingly, the baby's cries began to cease at hearing Lucus' voice. "Did you miss me? I was only gone to get something for you to eat."

Joseph began to quiet down to nothing more than hiccups, then glanced up at Lucus with teary eyes and smiled. He made a cute little noise as if trying to say something to him, but I figured it was something along the lines of a "thank you".

I rubbed my temples and said, "Thank you, honey."

Lucus came up to me and kissed my cheek. "Just go lay down for a little bit. I will handle Joseph today. Besides, I have not been home much, lately, with work, so I might as well return the favor to you."

I kissed him before smiling sweetly at him. He was so thoughtful. "Alright."

With that, I walked into the living room and lazily fell back on the couch. A long sigh escaped my lips, more in relief than annoyance. I've been working to hard to care for Joseph. I haven't had much of a relaxing moment for a while, so now, just enjoying my silent solitude was wonderful. A smile crossed my lips as I could feel my pounding headache beginning to become soothed. Paradise is Heaven, but a real paradise is relaxation.

But my moment stopped for a moment, as Charlie came into the room and looked at me with a strange expression on his face. He looked like he'd seen a ghost or something, but I ignored it for that moment.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" he said.

"I told you," I replied, "the stork."

He shook his head. "I want the truth. Where do babies come from? I know that's not right."

I stared at him for a second, thinking where the hell he had the idea that I was lying to him, but I decided to tell him something else to satisfy his interest.

"Look," I began, "you'll figure that out when you're older. Right now, I really shouldn't be telling you. Why do you wanna know suddenly?"

"Umm..." A blush appeared on his cheeks. "Nothing." Charlie forced a fake smile on his face.

Alright, he saw something he shouldn't've seen... or maybe I'm just over thinking the situation. Whatever the case, I doubt that he would raid through my stuff. Maybe he's just growing up and putting some logic into the situation.

"Just don't worry about it for now." I ran my fingers through his lavender hair and said, "How about you go get that Pokemon book you wanted to read, and we'll read it together?"

A wide smile crossed Charlie's lips. "Really?" he chirped.

"Uh-huh." I smiled. "I'd love to read it with you."

_-_-_-_-_-The Following Day-_-_-_-_-_

Today is a better day. Joseph isn't as loud as he was yesterday, but I've gotta say, he's been acting rather quiet for some reason. I suppose silence is better to hear than a never-ending sob story, but it's kinda strange. But either way, he's got Lucus and I calmer.

Lucus thought it would be a perfect day to take a walk, since it was a lovely day outside. The sun was shining brightly, it was rather warm out, shockingly, for the season, and it was just nice to get out of the house once in a while. Lucus and I pushed Joseph in a stroller, while Charlie cheerfully walked beside us. The four of us took a little stroll through the park, which was the best idea ever, and here's exactly why...

Staring at the beginning of our walk in the park, we took a gravel path through some beautiful scenery. Many many gardens of flowers and trees of all sorts surrounded us, and I'll even swear that I spotted Joseph having a good time looking at the nature around us. Charlie enjoyed the flowers.

"Look, Daddy and Lucus!" he cheered. "There's a bunch of colorful flowers here! I didn't realize there was so many flowers before."

Lucus giggled. "Well, there is plenty of flowers here. See here," he pointed to a patch of flowers as we passed by them, "here is some bluebell, daffodil, buttercups, iris, lilac... oh, and there is even lots of kinds of orchids here. And over here-,"

"Alright, flower expert," I interrupted, "we get it. They're flowers."

Charlie giggled and said, "Yeah, they're just flowers. You don't need to name every single one we pass."

"Aw, alright, then." Lucus sighed. "But you know, we did pass by some rosebuds and snowdrops."

"You bitch!" I pushed him playfully and we both chuckled.

"Daddy, you said a bad word." Charlie pointed out.

Oops. I answered with a, "I know... I'm sorry."

I glanced down at Joseph and smiled at the sight I saw. A pink winged butterfly happened to land on his nose, making him giggle cutely. He tried to catch it in his arms, but it flew away before he could, of course. But it was still cute to watch him enjoying himself.

"Did you see that, Barry?" Lucus asked. "A butterfly landed on Joseph's nose."

I nodded. "I saw it." I placed my hand ontop of Lucus', and grinned at him, and he gave me the same response. I was actually kind of happy we decided to do this. Not only was it a great day, but it was also a stress reliever. Today is just a perfect kind of day.

After our walk in the park, we headed to get something to eat, and we had enjoyed having our little family outing. It gave us a chance to talk, and it also gave us some time to catch up a bit on what's on our minds. I was surprised to hear Lucus got a raise at work. I didn't know till now, but I guess we were so stressed out over caring for Joseph that it never crossed his mind to tell me. And I was able to tell him that I'd quit the cafe' work and got my old job back. My old boss begged for me to come back, and I had told him the best possible thing.

"I'll come back," I had said to my old Hitler mustached boss, "if you promise to give me a raise, more vacation days, and lemme report on the things I choose to do, as long as you approve of it. If you don't give me any of those things, I'll quit. Fair enough?"

When it comes to work, and your boss knows your good at your job, you have to negotiate the right way in order to get what you want, and still satisfy the boss.

"I am so proud of you," Lucus smiled. "I am always proud of you no matter what you do, but I am glad to hear you have got your old job back. No offense, but you are a better reporter than you are a waiter."

I laughed slightly. "I know. I missed my old job."

"Glad to have my reporter back in business." Lucus kissed my cheek, making Charlie go all 'ooo!' at us.

Life. Is. Sweet. Can't wait for January 5th of next year; the day I start my life as a married man with the man I love, and having the two best children Arceus could ever grant me at our side.


	24. Chapter 24 Who Saw This Coming?

Who Saw This Coming?

November was going to be very different this year. With it already beginning to be Autumn, the leaves where now turning to shades of brown, orange, and yellow... but the problem was that snow had begun to stick to the ground. Granted, it's only an inch of snow, but it's rather early to start having snow. It's only November 6th, after all. Not like it's a couple days away from December. Whatever, though. It's kinda cool that this year's different.

Anyway, it'll be Joseph's first time seeing snow, which is great. He loved feeling the snow. I swear, he stuck out his tongue to catch snow in his mouth after he saw me try it. Of course, that part can't be done now since the snow stopped falling, but for how long it lasted, it was great.

"Aw," Charlie whined, "I was hoping to build a snowman, or an igloo."

Lucus chuckled, "Maybe when we get more snow, we will build them."

"Yeah," I added, "sides, there's not much you can do in the snow now."

Joseph smiled and mumbled a "snn..." almost like he was trying to say "snow". It was totally cute, especially for him being so young.

Lucus took the kids out for a walk, and I'd decided to stay at home for a bit. The kids wanted to see how pretty the town looked with a blanket of snow. It's a cute idea, but I needed time to think about some things.

My wedding with Lucus is in two months, and I can't believe how quickly it's coming! It only felt like yesterday when we got engaged... now we're getting closer and closer to being able to say "I do". I'm excited, but I'm nervous. I want to spend the rest of my life with Lucus, but I'm afraid there might be a dead end at the end of the road. Driving my way out of the dead end and back onto the highway again isn't as simple as it sounds, especially if you lose the one you love... That was a lame metaphor, but you catch my drift. And if I could foresee the future, I'd be able to stop any obstacle in my way, but unfortunately, that's not possible.

And I'm still a bit scared of one person... Paul hasn't showed up since I saw him kissing that jock guy. It's kinda strange. I'm expecting him to jump out somewhere and torture me or somethin'. I dunno, I'm just waiting for something to happen. Call me paranoid, but...

Speak of the devil, there was a knock on the door and when I answered it, there he was standing on the other side. Although, he wasn't quite the same. His hair was dyed pink and styled up, his clothes were nearly skin tight- and I think they were girls clothes. A smile appeared on his lips and he patted my shoulder.

"Let's call a truce." he said in a cheerful tone.

Wait a minute. What the hell is going on here? "Paul?"

"Oh, this new look of mine?" He looked down at himself and giggled. "You like it? My boyfriend loves it."

"You have a boyfriend now?"

"Mm-hm. And lemme tell you, he's a better fucker than you'll ever be." A cute little wink came coming my way from him and then he helped himself inside. "You know, your house is totally cute. Well, I suppose it's yours and Lucus', right?"

I couldn't help but blink and stare at him. This was beginning to freak me out. "Wait a minute... back up."

"Yeah?"

I asked, "Who's your boyfriend, and what's with the look change- nevermind attitude change?"

"Well," he began, lazily lying back in a chair comfortably, "After we didn't see each other for that little while back, I was totally depressed and shit, and my enemy turned into my best friend over a week or two. He was sooo sweet to me, and I began to crush on him." A blush and grin appeared on his face. "And one night when we were drinking and lying on the couch, I got laid by him, man."

"Woah, you got laid? By him?"

Paul nodded. "Felt sexy. But anyway, after that night, I woke up the next morning like 'What the heck happened last night?', and so he was tellin' me that he's liked me for the longest time in the world. He had this psychology that I was turned on by getting my ass kicked or something." He shrugged. "But anyway, we started dating after that, and than in the mean time, my life as a rockstar began to get crazy. Fans wanted me to get a new look, and I felt like I needed to change, and this is the me I like better. Because of Jimmy, my life feels like bliss, and I'm not afraid to tell the world I'm homo!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Glad to know you're doing great, Paul. I'm happy you found someone special."

"Yeah, now he just needs to ask me to marry him already and it'll be Heaven. So how are you doing with that nerdy guy of yours?"

I could feel a blush form on my cheeks. "I'm going to marry him in a couple of months."

"Aww," he cooed. "That's adorable.

"Yeah."

"When are you getting married?"

"January 5th of next year."

He smiled. "That's great."

"You're invited if you want to come. And your boyfriend can come, too." I smirked. "Maybe he'll get a hint or an idea-"

"Oh yeah, hilarious idea. I love it." Paul interrupted, catching my drift.

I sat myself down on the couch and lied back with a sigh escaping my lips. "I'm not sure if I can do this, though. What if things don't work out? What if he runs away- or if I run away -at the altar? I'm scared of rejection."

Paul gave me a look that told me I'm over reacting and said in a serious tone, "Seriously, man, if he didn't love you, he would've left you already. Lucus totally has the hots for you, and freaking out like this is wasting your energy. Relax. Just make sure you two keep that bond of yours strong before you tie any knots and you'll be fine. Show him that you care. Prove it to him before the wedding arrives."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just so scared and nervous I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

He grinned and nodded. "I hear ya, Barry. By the way, do you know what today is?"

"November 6th... why?"

"It's my birthday."

My eyes widened and I glanced over at him. "Shut up."

"I'm not playin'."

"Oh my gosh, that's so awesome. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you."

I couldn't help but think how nice it was to hang out with Paul, like we were just a couple of guys being friends. No wonder I liked Paul at one point, although, he's better off without me, and I'm better off without him. But seriously, did any of you see this coming? I sure as hell didn't.

To make things more interesting, Lucus and the kids came back inside. Lucus had Joseph in his arms, and Charlie was standing next to him. They all looked so cold.

"Burr," Lucus shivered. "It is so cold out there."

"Yeah, I can not believe it is this cold, Lucus." Charlie giggled.

Joseph smiled at me when he glanced over and waved. I couldn't help but wave back.

Paul looked at me while Lucus and the kids were removing their warm clothes (of course they were wearing something warm. It was snow outside, like I already mentioned. But don't assume they're stripping nude you pervs.). Paul muttered a "you had another?" I nodded and said "I thank you for the both of them."

"Hm?" Lucus glanced over at us. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." I smiled. "You cold, dear?"

"No, no, I am fine. Really."

"C'mere you little cutie." I smirked. "My lips are getting lonely."

Paul and Charlie giggled at us as Lucus approached me and carefully bent down to kiss me, careful not to drop Joseph.

"Warmer?"

"Yes, dear." Lucus smiled. "Do you want some hot chocolate? I am making some for the kids."

"Sure."

Lucus smiled over at Paul. "It is nice to see you, again. Do you want some hot chocolate, Paul?"

Paul nodded. "Yes, please. That would be nice."


	25. Chapter 25 Just a Nice November

Just a Nice November

Lucus came back into the room with a couple of hot chocolates in his hands. He gave one to Paul, and one to me. We uttered a "thanks" as he went back into the kitchen to join the kids.

"Why do you think a nice guy like that would desert?" Paul said as he stirred the spoon around in his mug. "He totally is your true love. I swear, you're fucked up to even think for a minute you and him don't belong together, nevermind have second thoughts two months before the wedding."

"I know." I frowned before sipping some of the hot chocolate (they call it _hot _for a reason. I think I burnt my tongue.). "I am the worst."

"Barry," Paul said, "You're totally nuts! You've got a life everyone wishes they had and you don't seem to see that! You've got a perfect house, a nice car, a fiance that adores you, children that love you, and a great job; and why can't you admit to yourself you've got everything, just because you're scared shitless over a wedding."

"I shouldn't be acting this way, though. I feel terrible for getting second thoughts."

Paul stopped stirring around his spoon and took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Listen to yourself. You're starting to sound all 'woe is me', but it's not the end of the world. Get your act together and be a smart person for once in your life."

I nodded. "I will."

Lucus came into the room with Joseph in his arms, and Charlie beside him, holding onto his and, assuming to be, Joseph's hot chocolates. Charlie sat infront of the coffee table and placed down both the cups. Lucus placed Joseph next to his brother and smiled at them.

"I will be right back." And thus he walked back into the kitchen again. He didn't disappear for long, for he came back a moment later with his own hot chocolate and a bag of marshmallows. He sat beside the kids and placed down the items in his hands on the coffee table. "There we go." He glanced up between me and Paul. "You two can help yourselves to marshmallows if you want some.

Paul shook his head. "No thanks."

"I'm fine." I carefully bent down and kissed Lucus' cheek. "But thank you, darling."

Lucus smiled. "You are very welcome."

We all sat in the living room drinking our hot chocolates (of course, Lucus made the kids' drinks cooler than ours, and of course Lucus helped Joseph drink his, since he's still so young.) and had some nice conversation once in a while. But what I enjoyed about this moment the most was just being able to spend some time together with the people I care about; yes, that even includes Paul. Although, I kinda was hoping I could meet Paul's new boyfriend, but I didn't wanna mention it now. Sides, I surely will get to meet him at the wedding, that is, if they both come. I don't see why not, though.

_-_-_-_-_-4:30PM—November 13th, 2016-_-_-_-_-_

"Lucus," I chirped, "where are you?" I walked into the house and removed my jacket, placing it on the coat rack. I walked into the kitchen and didn't find him. I continued my search into the bedroom, but he wasn't there either. But when I noticed the bathroom door was opened to a crack, I couldn't help but peek inside.

"Lucus?"

I found Lucus leaning against the sink counter looking kinda sick-like. He looked like he'd just thrown up or like he was about to.

"Honey? Are you okay?" I stood next to him and rubbed his back.

"Mm-hm." He nodded. "I just do not feel too good all of a sudden..."

I frowned and kissed his cheek. "My poor baby..." I hugged him from behind, with my arms wrapped around his waist and my head rested on his shoulder. "Do you need to lie down, Lucy?"

Lucus was silent for a moment. "No, I will be alright." I could see in the mirror his fake little smile crossing his lips, but I wasn't falling for it. I decided to give into his wishes for now, though (sides, I can point and say "TOLD YA SO" later, y'know?).

"I am sorry," he said, "I do not mean to cause you any trouble... I am troubling you."

"Naw," I smiled. "You're not troubling me at all. I'm just being overly-paranoid again, aren't I?"

"Yes. I believe you are."

When I was convinced that Lucus was fine, I lead him to the bedroom and laid him under the covers, cuddling next to him. We kissed passionately and our tongues were playing some games in his mouth. The touch of his smooth-skinned hand on my waist felt nice and warm, and my hand was being naughty and gripped at his sexy ass. A cute little moan escaped from his lips as my mouth went from his to his neck, kissing it romantically.

"Barry..." Lucus moaned.

I smirked into his eyes and kissed him. "I love you, Lucus."

He smiled. "And I love you too."

"And Barrette loves Lucy, too."

"BARRY!" he giggled at my reference to our cocks.

"Aw, you know what I'm sayin', so stop actin' like it's a crime."

"Barry. The kids might hear you..."

"They won't."

"What if they do?"

"Oh well." I smirked. "We'll have to think of something."

Before we could continue, there was a knock at the door. Shit. I know who that is... Dammit.

"Daddy... Luuucus... what're you two doing in there? You woke me and Joseph up."

"You mean 'Joseph and I', Charlie." Lucus corrected his grammar.

I sighed and got out of the bed in unison with Lucus. The two of us brushed ourselves off like nothing ever happened and opened the bedroom door. Charlie smiled at us like he knew a secret he wouldn't tell.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He smirked. "Nothing." The lavender haired child of mine then skipped off, probably to find some toy to play with. Lucus and I went to take Joseph out of his crib, and he looked wide awake and had a warm grin on his face.

"Hey there, sleepy head." I cooed. "Rise and shine."

Joseph yawned lightly and eyed Lucus, who was standing beside me, and his face lit up. He made a cute little noise as if trying to say Lucus' name, "Lll".

Lucus smiled. "That is right. I am here too. Hello, Joseph."

We took him into the kitchen and got out his bottle and fed him some. I clung to Lucus' arm slightly as I watched him cradle my baby in his arms. Life is sweet.


	26. Chapter 26 Holly Jolly MessMas

Holly Jolly Mess-Mas

Yes, the boring details of November are gone, and there's only less than a month before Lucus and I are to be married. The snow has stuck to the ground officially, and we've got a good amount of it. This will be a nice December... so I thought it would be. Some shit is gonna go down this Christmas. You'll know what I mean in a bit.

_-_-_-_-_-December 17th, 2010-_-_-_-_-_-

Charlie always wore a smile on his face. Santa Claus is coming to town in a matter of days. He hoped and prayed he'd been good this year so Santa would give him a bunch of cool toys he'd asked for in his letter he sent to Santa (I'm not stupid. I told him I would "send" it to him for him, but I totally kept it hidden somewhere so I have a clue what to get.). Everyday, Charlie would jump out of his bed and continue his countdown to Christmas. I thought it was cute to see his excitement all the time.

"Daddy!" Charlie chirped, "there is only eight more days until Christmas!"

This early in the morning, he can count? I glanced at the clock and it read only 7:30AM. How does he have all this energy? Where does he put it?

"That's awesome." I smiled at him. I glanced over at Lucus, who was fixing us breakfast at the stove.

Lucus turned to smile back at me. "I hope you have been a good boy this year too, Barry. Charlie is no question, but I wonder about you."

Charlie giggled.

"What?" I gasped as Lucus turned to face the stove. "Are you nuts? I've been really good this year! I totally am good all year every year! Am I right, Charlie?"

He gave a smirk and glanced up at the ceiling. "Well..." he bit his lip and said, "you've been a naughty boy this year."

"What?" Being told I'm naughty by my own kid... now this is harsh.

Charlie dashed off and came back in the room with Joseph in his arms. "Don't you think Daddy is naughty?" Joseph clapped his hands and smiled up at him. "See? Even Joseph agrees!"

Lucus took the frying pan off the stove and began putting the eggs onto some plates. "Joseph is only just a baby. He cannot make choices like that until he is older. But at least he acknowledges your father is not nice this year."

Oh, that was cold.

"You got owned!" Charlie laughed.

I made a fake, sarcastic laugh. "You're pushing it." I made that laugh once more.

Charlie's eyes widened and he glanced up at the ceiling. "Don't take what I said literally. I'll be good. You know I'm good, Santa."

I bet you thought he was gonna say 'God', right? Ha ha! He didn't! His God is apparently Santa right now... then I'll make sure he believes in Arceus as God.

"Alright, boys," Lucus laughed lightly. He put the frying pan back on the stove and began cooking more eggs. "There is some eggs for you. Help yourself to them before they get cold."

Both of us cheered and grabbed a plate of the eggs and began munching down on them like there was no tomorrow (Joseph was handed to me before we grabbed our plates and he's now on my lap). Only two eggs on these plates for each of us wasn't going to be enough for breakfast, but that's all Lucus can make at a time. This is our usual breakfast morning: Lucus makes us enough breakfast to satisfy us, and then he'll help himself to feeding Joseph if I didn't get to it first... then he'll help himself to breakfast. You've just gotta love how he thinks of others before himself. I've offered to make breakfast for him a couple times, but he insisted on making it. At least I return the favor by making lunch sometimes and dinner almost all the time (depends on the night).

Anyway, when Charlie and I were egg-ed out, I changed Joseph's diaper and got him dressed in a cute little outfit (which, by the way, took forever to do). I took him into the living room with his favorite teddy bear and played with him for a while with it. It was kinda fun. I'd pretend that I was the bear talking, and it would come and tickle him to "death". Joseph loves this game. I kinda love it too.

Soon enough, after about 30 minutes of this, Lucus and Charlie came into the room. Charlie sat on the couch and turned the TV on, and Lucus sat beside me on the floor and smiled a smile of evil and doom (exaggeration fail).

"So Dr. Teddy is attacking my son again, is he?" Lucus smirked.

I smirked back. "How'd you guess?"

"You are attacking him with tickles."

"I am?" I played stupid.

Lucus picked up Joseph and stood him onto his feet, holding onto each of his arms. "Let us go teach him a lesson."

Joseph grinned and giggled.

I stood the teddy bear onto his feet and held onto each of his arms, too. "Put up your dukes. C'mon. Put 'em up!"

Lucus and I went back and forth having them punch each other lightly and it landed up the bear lost. I made a dramatic death cry and the bear fell backwards.

"You're such a brave and strong opponent, Good Soldier." I said to Joseph.

"Yay, we won, Joseph!" Lucus cheered. "You are the victor!"

Joseph giggled and hugged Lucus the best he could. He turned to go give me a hug, but he almost fell to the floor before I caught him. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Be careful there, buddy." I cooed.

Joseph gave me a big hug and sat in between Lucus and me. He giggled to himself, like he knew something we didn't. What secret plots was he plotting?

"What are you doing, silly?" Lucus smirked.

He giggled more.

It was my turn to smirk. "What're you doing?"

Joseph giggled once again.

To make things better, Charlie gasped and picked up Joseph, pointing to the TV. "Who's that?" He asked. On the TV clearly was shown to be Sponge bob as the theme song began to play. _Joy_. I hate this show, yet, my kids love it. Joseph began making noises as if he was trying to say the character's name, but of course he couldn't say it.

"Yeah, it's Sponge bob." I said, standing up. I pointed to the TV. "Is that Sponge bob on the TV?"

Joseph smiled. "Ssp bob."

"That's right."

The four of us sat on the couch and watched the episode. It was a war between Squidward and Sponge bob over the Employee of the Month award. It annoyed me to watch this episode, not that all of 'em annoy me, but I managed to sit through it. Lucus held my hand the whole time, so I guess that was what made me lucid.

_-_-_-_-_-Later On That Same Day-_-_-_-_-_

I had just finished setting up the Christmas tree (with much frustration) and just got out all the decorations. Charlie and Joseph were in charge of putting the decorations on the tree. It was Lucus' to decorate the rest of the house. Of course, it was mine to help the kids out.

One by one, the three of us got the ornaments on the tree... well, the bottom half. They couldn't reach the top. I laughed slightly at how cute it kinda looked. I was also taken by surprise when Joseph was able to crawl around with the ornaments without breaking them. Within two hours, we got the rest of the house decorated with little nick-knacks and stuff. Lucus was lame enough to replace the towels with Christmas themed towels and sorts of things like that. Thank Arceus he didn't get into the bedrooms and replace the sheets with Santa sheets or something. I don't wanna sleep in a bed with Lucus with Santa stalking me (that sounds so wrong).

Ah-hem... anyway, the house inside was all decorated, and now we just had to decorate outside. I didn't feel like doing that right there and then. That can wait till tomorrow. I want to spend the rest of the day with the man I love.

_-_-_-_-_-December 19th, 2010-_-_-_-_-_

Fuck! Of all the fucking things... this happens.

Lucus walked inside that evening with a nervous look on his face. He was walking very stiff-like and kept as much speech to himself as possible (as in he didn't talk much). I couldn't help but knock on the bathroom door and ask him if there was anything wrong.

"Lucus, can I come in?" I asked.

He answered on the other side of the door. "Sure, I suppose. I am just showering."

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I turned to face the shower and saw his blurry (due to the glass door of the shower), naked body.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucus asked while washing some shampoo out of his hair.

"That's what I'd like to know. You've been acting kind of strange since you came home. Is there something on your mind?"

Lucus froze for a moment and then glanced over at me. "Why do you think there is something wrong? I am perfectly fine."

Don't even try me. "Why are you stiff-like, and quiet, and why did you look so nervous when you walked in?"

"I am not behaving in such a manner." He insisted while turning away to go back to washing himself once again. I couldn't help but bite my lip when I got a good shot of his ass. "You are over reacting, dear. I assure you, I am perfectly fine."

"Riiiight." I smirked. I pulled off my clothes and helped myself to join him in the shower, where I kissed the back of his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist. Giggles escaped from Lucus as he tried to resist.

"Please..." he giggled more. "The kids might hear us."

"They're too busy watching Sponge bob." I whispered into his ear and then began to give Lucus a little hickey on his neck, where moans escaped his lips.

"B-barry..." he muttered. "Barry... s-stop..."

You know you want me to continue. "Will you tell me now what's eating you today?" I cooed.

"Barry, I am fine."

Damn you, Lucus. "Don't tell me that bullshit. I know something's wrong. Tell me what's wrong. I only have caring, concerning intentions."

"Well," Lucus began before taking in a deep breath. "I talked to my parents today. They said they would like to meet you before the wedding... and they dated that as tomorrow, and they are staying until Christmas eve."

I backed into the wall of the shower and my eyes widened the size of dinner plates. "WHAT?"

"Barry, honey, it will not be that bad." So Lucus thinks. "I promise you, it will be alright. I am confident my parents will accept you the way you are."

"E-even though I'm a boy?"

"Why would they judge you for your gender?" He asked, taking my hands in his.

I stared down at the floor. "Because I'm homo."

Lucus took a hand and forced my face to stare up at his, my eyes looking directly into his ocean blue ones. "Sexuality means nothing, my dear. It only specifies the gender... or genders... you share romantic feelings for. No one can truly say that your romantic interests are worth judging. And if they do, so be it. There will always be those critics that will hate you or support you, but in this case, I am sure that my parents will agree that sexuality means nothing; it is the character inside that matters the most."

I smiled at Lucus and gave him a passionate kiss, and said in a soft voice, "Thank you. I needed to hear something like that." He simply gave a smile back. "Do you really think that your parents will like me, Lucus?"

"I am sure of it."

I guess Lucus' parents are more accepting of the homosexual thing... unlike my parents. Even though I'm inviting them to the wedding, I still don't think that they'll show up. I envy parents who accept it because I feel they are more involved and interested into their child's life than mine ever were. To me, I was Cinderella waiting on their hand and foot every single hour of the day and night. They never seemed to give a care about who I was, how I felt, or what things I like and don't like (even if they notice foods I don't like, as proven back a ways in chapters).

Might as well make the best of things with Lucus' parents... just... I'm so nervous of what they'll think of me. I mean, I'm not afraid to come out about my sexuality, but it scares me to be rejected for it. Just because I like boys, it doesn't mean that I am any different from the average straight man. We both have feelings of sadness, kindness, anger, or fear; we feel shame, regret or embarrassment; dammit, we even have hobbies, friends, interests, or careers. Just because we prefer to be with the same sex, it doesn't mean we don't have souls, lives, or should feel labeled negatively. Does it mean we should not have the same rights as any straight man? Does it mean the man who said that in America that "all men were created equal" only meant it to be false words? Who am I to say I deserve to do the same things as any man who likes chics in society? Am I supposed to hide apart of me because that is not what "God" wants? Hell, if "God" created us, then why did he create something he labeled as sinful? Are we just the screw ups, or malfunctions, of life? Life is not a malfunction. Life is more than that! Being yourself, even expressing sexuality, is part of living!

...I'm sorry, am I going off track here and boring you with my little rant? I'll get serious now.

Anyway, Lucus and I kinda started making out from there on until we got curious knocks at the door. Humiliating as it was, I had to come up with a reason why "there was noises coming from the bathroom" and why Lucus and I were naked in the shower. Trust me, not easy to declare to a six-year-old holding a baby in his arms. I landed up, unconvincingly, that Lucus dropped the soap down the drain and I was going to help him get it, and I didn't want to get my clothes wet, and my bathing suit is torn, and-... after that I gave up. Honestly, Charlie wasn't convinced a single bit. I don't blame him. That was the lamest lie to ever tell. But I guess I have to tell part of the truth.

"One day, you'll understand."

Curious eyes gazed up at mine and they blinked twice, but the blank expression faded and Charlie replied, "okay then, Daddy."

Lucus couldn't help but smack the back of my head when Charlie left to say a "I told you so! The kids heard us!" kind of deal. He's right, though. We were kinda loud. Any more into the moment and I might've fucked him. ...Ah-hem.

_-_-_-_-_-December 20th, 2010-_-_-_-_-_

The day was going to be hell until it ended, or unless things seemed okay. I cannot believe I'm going to meet Lucus' parents for the first time and be judge out of first impressions. I hope they don't try to convince Lucus to marry another man or something because they don't like me as a person. Dammit, I feel horrible at the thought of everything. I need something to drink to calm my nerves (...what? Are you thinking of alcohol? No. That gets me drunk fast. I'm referring to some form of drinkable drink that is non-alcoholic, like soda, tea, or coffee. Something like that.)

Anyway, everything had to be perfect for the perfectionist parents that would soon to arrive. Everything had to be cleaned, scrubbed, shined, and polished. The entire house was totally done to perfection of clean and neat. I guarantee, though, that I'll never find anything anymore because the place is too organized and clean.

Lucus felt it would be best if we dressed the way we normally would, just try to look our best. And ontop of that, he said to act normal, yet, be on your best behavior. That is like telling a robber to steal and don't steal at the same time. Insanity! But I can't argue with him for wanting us to be ourselves, but trying to stay on our best behavior.

I know one thing for sure, Charlie seemed excited to finally be able to meet his never-mentioned grandparents. If Joseph were older to understand, he would be so thrilled, too. I'm kinda looking forward to it, even if I'm scared shitless.

Right about after lunchtime, Lucus went out to go personally escort them. Yeah, that means he drives, and they play follow-the-leader. Cute, huh? Why not tell them the directions and let them use a GPS or (even if it's not totally accurate)? Whatever, though.

With long anticipated minutes passing, the three of us (that's Charlie, Joseph, and I) felt like it was taking forever! Soon enough, about a half hour or so later, Lucus' black vehicle arrived. A van in the shade of sky blue came following behind, but parked on the side of the street instead of in the driveway (there isn't a lot of room).

The three of us waiting souls chirped up when we heard the sound of the cars pulling in, and we dashed towards the window for a peek. Lucus got out of his car and opened the door to the passenger's seat, and out came a woman (safely to assume was Lucus' mother). She was a short woman with short raven hair, like Lucus. Her skin was pale, and she wore black sunglasses covering her eyes. On her body was a business suit; a black skirt, a black matching jacket over a blue, low cut shirt underneath, and black high heels. A pair of some sexy pantyhose is clearly not warm enough to keep her skinny legs from shivering cold in this dreadfully freezing weather. The man (assuming to be Lucus' Dad) that came out from the driver's seat was a short structured man with black hair too, but his eyes were clearly visible, since he wasn't wearing any sunglasses, like Lucus' Mom, revealing his eyes to be a similar ocean blue. The man's face was that of a bold business man, and he had the black suit to match. In the man's hand was a case you'd store a laptop in, which was the same thing clutched into the woman's hand.

Wait... business people! Sound familiar, readers?

The couple took a look at the outside of the house and glanced at each other for a brief moment. They seemed to be neutral about the house's appearance on the outside, but what will they think of the inside?

Charlie glanced up at me and asked, "is that our Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I believe so," I answered expressionlessly.

Joseph began to clap his hands, almost to say that he approves of them already. I couldn't help but giggle and bounce him lightly in my arms. I wonder if he truly understands what's going on.

We saw Lucus escort my parents to the door and that was our cue to position ourselves back onto the couch like we saw nothing. Our heart beats raised as we heard the sounds of the door open and the trio walk in.

"My, it's so much warmer in here than outside," a woman's voice was heard in the hall by the doorway.

"I told you that it would be cold out," the man's voice remarked. "But you still chose to wear that silly skirt."

"Mother, Father... please do not fight." Lucus' voice joined in.

"Son, mind your parents. We are _discussing _something, not _fighting_. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

I blinked. Wow. We're dealing with some high-class people, here.

We could hear the trio's footsteps approach the doorway of the living/dining room and their attention was directed directly at the three lost souls sitting on the couch (yes, that's referring to Charlie, Joseph, and me.).

"Oh," she said, removing her sunglasses, revealing her blue eyes. "Lucus, introduce us to these interesting-looking creatures on the couch."

_Creatures_?

"Oh," Lucus smiled. "This is my household." He approached the couch and told us to stand up. We obeyed and Lucus gestured towards Charlie first. "This is my son, Charlie. We're not blood related, but he is still my son."

"Oh, how adorable!" Lucus' Mother chirped. "Nice to meet you, Charlie."

My son smiled at the kind woman before him. Nice to meet you, too, ma'am."

"Oh please," she giggled. "Call me Grandma."

Charlie grinned.

Lucus' father just nodded at the child without a word, and in turn, Charlie bowed respectfully at him.

"Pleased to meet you, sir."

The man stood and said nothing once again.

Lucus took Joseph out of my arms and cuddled him into his. "And this little guy is my other, non-blood related son, Joseph."

Once again, Lucus' mother gave a "how cute" answer and she even tried to say hello to him personally like he would understand her, even referring to herself as Grandma to him. This reaction got Lucus' father to scold her.

"Oh please," he huffed. "The baby doesn't understand a single word you're saying to it."

"But he's just so adorable," she then cooed to the baby, "aren't you, Joseph?"

Joseph smiled back at her with a wide grin. I guess he likes her a lot because she talks all cute to him.

Lucus' father glanced over at me and looked me up and down. Then he spoke emotionlessly, "who is Blondie over here?"

Lucus carefully placed Joseph in Charlie's arms and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Mother, Father," I could hear him quietly gulp under his breath, "I would like to meet my fiance, Barry."

The two business beings' eyes widened, and I swear, if they were drinking anything, they'd be spitting it right back at their son. "WHAT?" they spoke in unison.

"D-did you say... fiance?" The mother asked.

"Yes." Lucus answered.

"And you said the name was Barry, indicating this is a _man _you intend to marry?" inquired the father.

"Yes."

"And you are certain you are in love with a man?"

"Yes, sir. I am certain this is the man that I desire to share the rest of my life with. I am very happy with him." Lucus clung to my arm and smiled. "Isn't that right, Barry?"

I nodded slowly. "Mm-hm."

The two parents sat their silently for a moment while a confused child glanced between Lucus and I and his newly discovered grandparents. I'm sure he was wondering the same thing I was wondering earlier in the chapter. Probably something along the lines of 'what's wrong with a man loving a man'? But it must be harder for him to understand since he's been living with gay parents his entire life.

Once more, I was examined up and down as Lucus' mother and father had to get a good look at the man who stole their son's heart. Lucus' Mom seemed smile slightly for a moment while I received a glare from her husband.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Morrison." I smiled. Lucus' Mom seemed to give me a wider smile and her husband once again glared, only his sneer was full of more rage.

"Please," she chuckled, "call me Mom."

Okay, Mom. Whatever you say. If you wanna be called Mom, then I'll call you Mom. Tell your husband to stop shooting darts at my face.

I could feel Lucus crack a smile and he clung to me tighter.

"I know this must be shocking to the both of you, but I have feelings for him, even if he is a man, and I intend to marry him. There is nothing you can say or do to change my mind. Disown me if you feel the need to do such, but I feel that is the cowards way out of accepting the situation." Lucus glanced between the two of them. "What do you feel about this relationship of mine?"

"Well," Mom pointed out, "weren't you straight for that one girl with the short, pink skirt back in the day?"

..."Girl with the short pink skirt"? Wait, are we referring to the same girl that I'm thinking of? Nah! Can't be.

"Um," my fiance blushed, "yes, I do admit that I had a crush on her, but she was just a childhood crush, mother."

"So you like girls _and boys_?" Lucus' father asked sternly.

Lucus seemed to stiffen a bit for some reason. "Yes, sir."

What's with all the "yes, sir" answers? They're begging to annoy the hell out of me. I don't know about you, but I'm starting to figure things out quickly, and if my hunch is correct, than things are making sense.

Silence flew in the room, and we all stood there, staring at one another with anticipation, almost, for someone to break the silence.

I decided to be the one to do it. "Well, Mom, and Mr. Morrison, I believe that sexuality doesn't matter. Love is love, no matter who it's with. If Lucus wishes to marry another man, that is totally his choice, and he should be able to do so, freely."

Lucus leaned in so he could whisper into my ear irritatedly, "Barry, please." What did I fucking say? What was so wrong about that?

"You're right, Barry." Mom crossed her arms. "As long as you're marrying for love, it shouldn't matter who it's with." I smiled as she proved my point. But my smile turned upside-down as she added, "but that's not what my husband and I did. I married him because I wanted to make an alliance with his company so I could become rich."

"I wanted to make an alliance with her company so I could control certain things I couldn't before." Mr. Morrison stated.

Insane. Love is not relevant in this relationship. So where did Lucus pop in if sex wasn't something alliances do?

"So," Lucus changed the topic, "do you two want to see a tour of the rest of the house?"

"Oh, yes, we'd love to!" chirped Mom. She dragged along her rather bastardly husband with her as she followed her son into the other room.

"Daddy," Charlie tugged at my pants, careful not to drop Joseph. "What were you guys talking about? I don't understand..."

I knelt down to his eye level and put my hands on his shoulders. "You'll understand when you're older. For now, just don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay..." he sighed.

"Good. Now, wanna help me go get Grandma and Grandpa's luggage in the car?"

"Sure." Charlie smiled.

We went out to the Morrison's van and I opened the trunk (surprisingly, the van wasn't locked.). Inside were two small suitcases, one being sky blue, and the other being black. I took them both out of the trunk and closed the trunk door. I took Joseph into my arms and Charlie grabbed a suitcase and I grabbed the other with one hand. The two of us went back inside and set the luggage by the doorway to the living room for them.

"Now what do we do?" Charlie asked.

I pondered for a moment. "Wanna watch TV while we're waiting?"

"Sure."

We sat on the couch and I grabbed the remote. I flicked on the TV and went searching through the guide before I found something good on that the two of us could agree on (trust me, this kid begged me to go to Sponge Bob. I ain't going to watch that show, especially with Lucus' strict parents here.). We saw some live-action movie about this guy who was a dog walker and he was soon visited by aliens. That's as far into the movie as we got, just where the alien and the boy met, before Lucus and his parents returned into the room.

"And that is the house for you." Lucus smiled. "So, shall we get your things into the guest room, then?"

"Guest room?" Mr. Morrison retorted. "What, are we not good enough to even have a better room than something someone else's probably sleeped in?"

"Um, actually, you two will be the first to stay in the room." Lucus pointed out. "And it's not like we wouldn't wash the sheets when a guest comes and leaves, so the new guest can sleep in some clean sheets. Or would you prefer to sleep in the bed Barry and I have _slept _in?" He gave a devilish smirk at him and knew that would convince him that he had no choice but to accept the circumstances being shot at him. He clearly didn't want to sleep in a bed two _gay_ men fucked in, I'm sure he'll admit.

"Fine, then." He turned and stared coldly at the luggage that was up against the doorway wall. "Who put this here?"

"Daddy and I, sir." Charlie grinned proudly, although, I wish he had kept his mouth shut for once.

Mom's eyes widened. "You ranted through our van?"

"You left the damn thing unlocked." I sighed. "Look, I was trying to be nice. Appreciate it when someone does something for you."

Lucus' father rolled his eyes and just helped himself to carry their belongings into the guest room, then storm back in muttering something along the lines of "I'll sanitize our stuff later". Snob.

Mom glanced at the TV and seemed impressed for some reason, like she'd never seen television before.

"Oh," she blinked. "What's this?"

"Invader from Mars." I answered, thinking she was asking what the show was.

She shook her head. "What is this device that is displaying the movie?" She glanced at it curiously and even walked up to it to tap the screen. "Interesting..."

"Honey," Mr. Grumpy-Pants Morrison sighed, "it's a Television."

"What's that?"

What dream land has she been living in? Has her life consisted of being trapped in a cardboard box? This is almost a dream- no, a nightmare! Who doesn't know what TV is besides old ladies in their 80's? This woman has to be in her late 30's or 40's... maybe in her mid-50's.

Charlie was obviously trying to hold in a laugh, but I could tell it was gonna burst any moment if he didn't get the right opportunity.

"Nevermind that," Lucus, who I could tell in his eyes he wanted to laugh at his dense mother, spoke in. "Why not just chat for a while or something, Mother and Father?"

"Alright..." she agreed, still puzzling about the TV.

The man shrugged. "I suppose getting to know how things are doing with the household would be good to start."

To spare you from the details you already know, we talked about silly little things that have been going on, even mentioning to when Lucus and I first met until now (keeping the subject acceptable for Joseph and Charlie to hear, since they are present). But one thing got them curious that we really had to censor the best we could.

"How did you land up getting these adorable children, Barry?" Mom asked.

The man wondered, "yes, I was pondering on how you and that male rockstar could have children together."

"Well," I thought before I spoke. "Paul and I did it the way any man and woman would... I got pregnant and had to bare babies afterwords." Their expressions became bewildered. "I know, male pregnancy is hard to understand, but I'm living proof it's possible."

Mom shook her head almost as if she were trying to get out of a trance. "I-is this true?"

I nodded. "I could never lie about something as serious as this. Sides, don't the kids looking very similar to myself give ya the idea we're definitely blood related?"

"Well, I suppose so."

The man snorted. "That's ridiculous. How do you expect us to believe something as wild and out there as possible?"

"I don't, but if you don't want to believe it, I can understand. I can't force you to believe truth; it's up to you to decide what's truth." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Uh-huh." He didn't seem to express emotion, nor did he seem to be convinced. Whatever. I'm not gonna impress an ass like him.

What seemed like hours later, we talked more about our lives, and lemme tell you, it seemed like the more we talked, the more pissed off Lucus' father seemed to get. He's got issues. I wonder if he's anti-gay and has homophobia or something. Before we could even get to discuss Lucus' parents lives, Lucus suggested that we eat dinner. So once we all agreed to it, we got the table set and the food prepared (since Lucus is a vegetarian, we have vegetarian food to torture me with) in no time. At the dinner table, we made some friendly discussion, and it was nice, but that sneer I swear I kept getting from Lucus' dad was very uncomfortable for me. I wanted to commit suicide right there and then just to get away from that glare. His cold blue eyes were very intimidating and frightening. What's he got against me? Because I'm gay? Because I'm homosexual? Or is it because I'm queer? (Yes, I know I said the same thing three times. That was on purpose to empathize my major reason why I feel he hates me, Readers.).

Anywho, let's hope that tomorrow brings a better light. And if things go well, maybe I can be considered sane. Bravo!

-_-_-_-_-_-I Was Mistaken—3:30AM

Okay, let's back up a second...

The night approached and the snobby parents of Lucus' got their things unpacked, being sure, of course, to _sanitize _everything first. God forbid, if Charlie or I touched their clothes, what a fucking nightmare! But when they got their things organized and this and that, they decided it was best they head in for the night.

Lucus and I tucked in the kids into bed and went off into the bedroom to get some rest ourselves. Of course, this is when I got the questions he'd been dying to ask all day.

"So, what do you think of my parents?" he asked.

They're snobby, bitchy people who probably separate themselves from underclassmen or homos that stand in their way. "They're not what I had expected..."

Lucus nodded. "Is-... is that a good thing?"

Oh hell no! "Yes."

He smiled. "I am glad. Are you sure they are not driving you crazy or anything, because if they are, I can personally tell them what I feel they should do to fix the problem."

Oh, you'll need to do more than slap them around a few times to get something to sink into their heads. "No, no." I smiled and kissed his lips passionately. "Lucus, it's totally fine. Everything's totally fine. Don't worry."

He kissed me back and said, "I love you."

I replied with three obvious words. "I love you, too."

Okay, I think that's a good back up. So we get that everybody went to bed and all that blah. Alrighty? Now let's get back to 3:30AM.

I awoke from a restless sleep, mostly, but that's usual. I had Lucus wrapped up in my arms, cuddled as close to him as possible. I smiled and kissed his forehead. Lucus was always so innocent looking in his sleep. I slowly and carefully got out of bed and went into the kitchen to go get a glass of water. When I took a sip of the water, I could hear footsteps entering the room behind me. I turned to find Lucus' father standing in the doorway, where his cold stare met mine. All I could really see was the silhouette of his body, but even though I couldn't totally see his eyes, I could feel them glaring at me with tremendous fury.

He approaches me slowly and I can feel my heart racing. He pinned me up against the counter and sneered into my face, being only a centimeter away from mine. The man spoke cold words as he said, "Don't you dare think for a minute that I like you, because I don't. Listen here, I don't like you one bit, and I do not want you marrying my son."

"No, you listen here, Dad-"

"Don't call me that!" he interrupted.

I continued on, "Listen, _Dad_, and listen well. I do not intend to bend over backwards for a man like you because you feel that I'm not good enough for your son. Is it because I'm a man? Is that all you have against me? If I was a women, would that make any difference to you?"

He said nothing.

"If I had breasts, would that make you more comfortable about the wedding?" I whispered loudly. "Should I turn into a girl, just for good old Daddy right here so this way you won't feel pissed off because your own son is gay?"

"I've had just about enough of you. I'm gonna make sure you wish you were never involved with any relations to my son."

"Oh yeah?" I arched an eyebrow. "Try me."

"We don't even want to go there, queer bastard." I could feel his hot breath hitting against my face (not to mention, I think he needs a tic-tac). "I'll make you breathe your last breath until you beg for mercy."

"Mercy will come before you even dare. Lucus won't let you, heartless witch!" I whispered with anger.

"Witch?" He roared with laughter. "Go on! You know you want to say it. Just say it!"

"I don't have to. You know what you are!" I hissed. "You're nothing more than a monster."

"What did you say you little shit?"

I froze in fear as his anger grew. Luckily Lucus came into the room and flickered on the lights. "What on Earth is going on here?"

"Your dad's trying to kill me!"

"Kill you?"

"What? I'm not trying to kill you! I'm warning you to stay away from my son!" the man retorted.

Lucus now had his turn to glare. "Father, there is no meaning of this. He is my husband, and I told you that I will not allow you to take him away from me. I am marrying him and that is that."

"I don't approve of this... of this gay thing of yours." He crossed his arms. "Whatever happened to you liking girls with short skirts?"

"That was years ago, father." He cleared his throat for a moment and spoke in a profound, serious voice. "I love him. I am happily in love with this man right before you, and you do not seem to get it. No matter what trickery you try, I will be devoted to him always."

He stared before saying, "and what do you want to do? Send yourself to hell just to be with this man?"

I glanced at Lucus and saw tears in his blue eyes. "What sends me to hell is being rejected for my sexuality by my own father. Are you not supposed to be supportive of me, no matter who I am?" He stormed off and I went to follow after him, calling out his name.

"Lucus, wait!" I hollered as I followed him to the bedroom door. He then pushed me away from him and screamed at me.

"Leave me alone! I am not allowed to be near you without being accused of being seen as sick!" Lucus rushed inside the bedroom and slammed the door shut on me. I tried to open the door, but he must've locked it on me. I cursed and felt so bad for everything that was happening.

"Lucus, please open the door. It's not your fault who you are. I love you the way you are." I tried to calm him.

His upset voice was heard on the other side of the door, as if he had been crying or is about to cry. "But this world... this family... everyone thinks we should be eliminated because we are same-gender relationships, and it is sinful. It is not natural to be like this."

"I don't think we should let what others think get to us, Lucus. We should be happy for who we are, and that we can be together." I sighed. "It only hurts to know what we are is something no one can understand unless they are apart of it themselves."

My fiance sighed, and said softly, "You are right."

I pondered for a moment before I suggested, "maybe I should leave you be for a minute or two to clear your thoughts."

"Yes, thank you. That would be very nice of you. I need a moment alone."

Alright. I understand. "I'll talk to your dad. Okay?"

Lucus made a small "mm-hm". I sighed and turned to spot Lucus' dad right behind me. I gasped in shock as I didn't expect him to be there behind me. He seemed to be in a more soft and gentle mood this time, which made me feel a bit more relaxed, and I smiled slightly to try to say that I didn't want to fight anymore.

"You love him. Am I right?" he asked.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." He pinned me to the wall and stared at me directly in the eyes. "Tell me the love you share with Lucus is true."

I gulped for a moment and said, "Sir, I love your son with all my heart and soul. If there was a time where I had to decide between him and one million dollars, I'd choose him. Between my life and his, I'd take my life before letting a soul take his away from me. I'll give anything Lucus desires if humanly possible. I'd give him the world, if I could. I just love him so much. I want to be with him the rest of my life! I want to grow old together and die together, and live on more after death. In the afterlife, we'll spend an eternity wandering the Earth aimlessly, just glad to be together."

He pondered at my explanation and soon smiled at me. "I'm sorry I had to go so rough on you. I needed to know you weren't going to hurt my son. I didn't mean to anger you or anything. You see, I accept him for who he is, but I just want to make sure he makes the right choices in doing so."

I smiled. "I understand."

Lucus came out from the bedroom and smiled at his father. We didn't need to ask if he heard everything said, since it was obvious he could. Lucus embraced his father with a hug, and then turned to me, where he kissed me romantically and said something to me.

"Promise me you will never hurt me on purpose." He whispered, "Never ever hurt me if you love me as much as you say you do."

"I promise." I smiled. He smiled back and we shared a last kiss for the night before the three of us decided to head back to bed.

Christmas was only five days away, and we were able to celebrate it when it came the best way that we could. Our lives were just perfect. Everything seemed perfect. Now that Christmas has passed, and now New Years, making the year 2011, I need to tie the knot on January 5th.


	27. Chapter 27 I Do

I do

January 5th, 2011. This is the day I agreed to marry Lucus. Together, we intend to spend the rest of our lives through thick and thin, sickness and death and beyond together. Do you know why we picked this date to have a wedding? This is considered a lucky day for Lucus. According to the Morrison family, it is traditional that if you want something, it shall definitely happen because of the good luck that the day beholds for anyone. Anything is possible on the 5th of January. This good luck spirit will hopefully bring us some good luck for the rest of our lives from now on. Here is the time where I'd like to look back at myself and say "Thank you, Barry, for meeting this wonderful man that has brought you so much happiness into your life."

Throughout the past years I've been with Lucus, it's been great. I can't think of where I'd be if it weren't for him at my side. He was with me, even when we weren't dating. He stood by me when Paul was being an ass to me. But y'know, now I think I'm ready to face it all, whatever the future may hold.

_-_-_-_-_-Nevermind...-_-_-_-_-_

I cried hysterically and I couldn't control it. When I glanced into the mirror, all I could do was sob. I'm not good enough for him. Lucus is better off without me. What am I thinking? What am I doing here?

"I'm afraid to lose him..." I squeaked and began sobbing harder. Yes, this is supposed to be the natural _Bride's _instinct to cry her heart out. And yes, the Bride is me. Am I wearing a wedding dress? I can't decide if I should say yes or no to that. Readers, just laugh your heart out. I am. I _am_. It's totally different to you, isn't it, that the seme in the relationship is wearing the wedding dress? Well, Lucus can be more seme than me, y'know. But believe me, I wanted to wear the dress, and it fit me so nicely. ...Hey! Don't laugh anymore! I had to lose at least ten pounds to fit into it without it seeming to be all stretchy.

So yes. Here is the man in the white, frilly, puffy dress crying like a baby because I feel like a bitch. Lucus and I aren't going to work out. It's not going to. I can almost feel it. My heart aches at the thought of losing Lucus, and even when I think about the future with him, it hurts. I can only see us breaking up in the end. I just can't stand it.

A knock was at the door and I brought myself together, somewhat, before I called whoever-it-was in. To my surprise, Paul and his new boyfriend came walking in, and they sat next to me. I tried not to shed a tear infront of them, and put on a big smile.

"Hey," Paul smiled. "We're hoping to start out there. Everything's ready and waiting."

Jimmy, Paul's new boyfriend, put a hand on my shoulder and smiled back at me. "You look just perfect, Barry."

I tried to smile but all I could do was break out into tears, and they fell down my face like cascading rivers. The two of them hugged me in a caring manner and let me cry a bit until I calmed down a bit, where I was able to speak.

"Are you nervous, Barry?" Paul asked.

"Kinda," answered I. "I am scared of what the outcome of all this is gonna be. I'm afraid to lose the man of my dreams."

"You're not gonna lose Lucus." Jimmy chuckled. He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes and said, "the only reason that you could ever lose him is because you're doubting yourself and your relationship with him."

A slight grin crossed my lips and I wiped away my tears. "You're right! I'm gonna marry the man I love, and I'm gonna stay by his side."

"That's the spirit," chirped Paul.

"Now are you ready to go out there, Barry?" questioned Paul's jock boyfriend.

I nodded. "I'm ready."

_-_-_-_-_-Later on-_-_-_-_-_

"I do" is the most beautiful words I'll ever say, and hear Lucus say to me. It feels nice to finally be able to say he is my husband. I've waited so long for this day, and now that it finally came, I can't ask for anything more.

When the I Do's were done, we went to the after-party. Of course, the whole way there, Lucus and I were making out in the limo. Heh. What can I say? I just love him. So, anyway. We met our friends and family there, where there was food, some refreshments, music, and all that blah. It was great to get to talk to everyone. Yes, even Mello and Larry Oak came. My mom and dad even came too, my real mom and dad (not Lucus' parents.). Lucus' parents, his cousin Bailey, Paul and Jimmy (of course), and everybody else came. I don't wanna bore you with you came and who didn't. But one thing did bother me at this after-party...

Mom took me to a corner with Dad and smiled at me. "Barry, we're so proud of you, that you were able to find happiness in this world."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mom."

Dad forced a smile on his face, too, "and that's why we need to tell you something..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"We're not your real parents."

WHAT?

The End?

-Look For The Sequel Two Shots-


End file.
